It's this way your majesty
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Story set in the missing year. The Charmings decide that the council needs to split up into pairs to find a way to defeat Zelena. Of course Robin and Regina are paired together, much to Regina's annoyance. After a few wrong turns, will they find the right one and turn towards each other? OQ
1. It's this way your majesty

**Hi, this was meant to one shot set in the Enchanted Forest during the missing year, with a whole load of OutlawQueen. I am now continuing it so, I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these character**

* * *

Regina was completely frustrated, why did Snow and Charming find it fit to pair everyone in the council off for them to search for a way to defeat Zelena? She was perfectly capable of doing it alone, she didn't need help, especially help from him. The outlaw who had been plaguing her day and night, daily with his annoyance and nightly with her sinful dreams of him. For whatever reason she couldn't get him out of her head and it was tiresome.

They had been walking with the Charming's when they had suggested they split up, Regina had said that she would go with anyone and she meant anyone other than Robin, but of course they don't listen to what she wants, so she was now partnered up with the thief.

She trudged a couple of meters in front of him, so she was paired with him, it didn't mean that she had to be civil towards him did it? She pushed a few overhanging branches out of the way and spitefully allowed them to fling back and hit him.

"Hey!" He protested with a mouthful of leaves.

"Oops." She shrugged her shoulders not turning around.

"You did that on purpose."

"You sound like a child in the playground." She scoffed.

"And you act like a child in the playground."

Rolling her eyes, she carried on walking, pretending that his accent wasn't effecting her in every way imaginable and the way his blue eyes shone when he was annoyed about something. "Whatever thief." She took a left turn and heard his muttering behind her. "What?" She scolded, whipping around to look at him, swishing her deep purple and black cape as she did so.

"Nothing, I just think you're going the wrong way that's all."

"How do you know that?" She scowled.

"Because, it's this way your majesty." he pointed in the opposite direction.

"Well I'm going this way." She shook her head and carried on walking. Oh how she wished she had worn some more sensible clothes than the ones she had opted for. She was wearing full black leather, skin tight leather trousers, tall leather boots and a leather cape which covered a black corset and went down into a purple expanse of fabric. As for the hair, she had gone for the biggest and craziest look she could achieve; her long black locks were curled and piled onto the right side of her head, in a big bushy style, then there was a black hat perched on top. Her eyes were made up in the usually smoky way, but she had toned down the lipstick a little to a pinky purple shade, a change from her usual signature red colour.

"Fine, you get us both lost in here, it's not as if I know my way around this forest." He stated sarcastically.

"I am going this way, you can follow me or stay behind, suit yourself."

"As you wish, milady."

She could tell she had annoyed him and he was probably right, they most likely were going the wrong way. He was following her, an annoyed look on his face. She glanced at him over her shoulder and he rolled his eyes at her.

They had been walking for another thirty minutes when she stopped and leant against a tree.

"Are you okay?" He asked halting in front of her.

"I'm fine." She snapped "just resting."

"Why do I bother?" He scoffed, throwing his arms up. "I should have just left you."

"Why didn't you then?"

"Because."

"Because what?" She bit.

"Because I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Just leave it Regina."

"What?"

"I said leave it!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, was he concerned about her safety? "What did you just call me thief?"

"Regina, that's your name is it not?"

"Did I give you permission to call me that?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" He huffed and began walking.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I don't have to put up with your shit!"

"Robin!"

He whipped around to glare at her "Whoa, so you can use my name? I'm surprised you know it!" He snapped before continuing.

"Don't walk away from me!" She grabbed his arm, pulling him backwards.

He turned around and grabbed both her arms. She nearly stopped breathing as she squared up to him. He was looking at her intently and before she knew what was happening his lips crashed into hers, her arms instinctively went up around his neck, pulling him closer.

No this was bad, she couldn't do this, she couldn't kiss him, but it felt so good, so right. They were pressing right against each other and the sensation was amazing. She pulled back, her eyes lit with fire. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" She asked, putting some distance between them.

"Sorry." He shrugged a smirk on his face. "Couldn't resist."

She shook her head and started walking.

"It's this way your majesty, trust me."

She shook her head and instead of carrying on she turned around and walked his way. "Fine." She scoffed "The sooner we get back to the castle the better."

They were walking for another ten minutes and she was aware of his eyes on her, she discreetly looked over her shoulder at him and he winked at her! The cheek, she thought, but that wink did things to her caused a heat to rise within her and not a heat formed from anger, no, a heat formed from desire. She was still looking at him as she walked and before she knew it, she was tripping up over a root sticking out of the ground.

"Regina!" He hurried over to her and leant down to where she had moved to sit up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She nodded, brushing the mud off her leather trousers.

"You're bleeding." He brushed his hand over her cheek where blood was streaming. "Gina."

She looked at him and her heart soared, the tenderness of the gesture made her head spin.

"Oh." Her hand found his, carefully moving it down before healing the cut.

"There." He grinned "beautiful."

She tilted her head at him and couldn't help a slight smile coming upon her face. He moved his hand back up, running his thumb over where the cut had been.

"Robin." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Tell me it's not one sided." He stated "tell me that you feel it too."

"I." She stammered "I don't know."

"You have to feel something."

"I do, I feel something, I just don't know what." She shook her head.

He grinned at her "you feel something."

"Don't give me that smug look." She sighed.

"No, I'm not smug, I'm just happy."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you feel something?"

He laughed "I have no idea, half the time you frustrate me to no end, but I can't help the way I feel for you. I wasn't going to let you walk off in the woods alone."

She looked down to the ground "Robin, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just feel." He stated finding her lips again, this time his kiss was more gentle as his lips brushed against her.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back, for the first time in a long time she felt something, felt something towards a man, towards someone other than Henry, it couldn't be love that was a ridiculous notion. All she knew was that his lips against hers made her feel alive, his kiss was raw and pure and he seemed to be putting every ounce of emotion he possessed into it.

She broke the kiss, her hands moving to cup his face. "We should be getting back." she stated.

"Indeed, now, will you let me lead?"

"I suppose I could do that." She nodded as he helped her up off the floor.

"Do you feel okay?"

"Mmm." She nodded, following him through the woods. It took them a further forty minutes to reach the castle, it had been a time of little conversation, just the odd comment here and there. Regina hadn't been able to get what he had confessed to out of her head, he felt something towards her, how had that happened? She thought they had mutual hate towards one another, but it wasn't true, she had been denying her feelings, well, the daytime side of her at least, she couldn't control her dreams could she. Once at the castle, she pushed the door open and bid him goodbye briefly before running quickly to her room.

* * *

She sat down at her dressing table and disentangled the feathered top hat from her hair, pulling the clips out and allowing it to be free on her shoulders; then she removed her cape and draped it over the back of her chair. Following this she was about to undo the laces on her corset when there was a knock at the door. She dropped her hands and called out "Yes?"

"It's me."

Her eyes went wide as she looked in the mirror, he had come to her room. "Come in." She stated, moving towards the door.

"Hi, can I talk to you?" Robin asked coming in, his eyes sweeping across her figure.

She cleared her throat and nodded "Yes." She wandered to sit on the edge of her four poster bed. The dynamic between them was different now, a good different, but different non the less.

"I'm going crazy." He laughed.

"How so?" She asked, thinking if he felt the same as she did then it was with want.

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"Go ahead then, I won't stop you."

He grinned at her and kissed her with force, she immediately granted him access to her mouth. Her tongue found his as they brushed together, she moaned into his mouth as she shuffled closer to him, her hands on his strong arms. From here she moved to straddle his lap, breaking the kiss she laid her forehead against his. "Robin." She smiled, her lip coming between her teeth.

"Regina. Oh am I allowed to call you that?"

"Yes." She chuckled "sorry about earlier."

"Oh my goodness, did the Evil Queen just apologise?" He questioned with a smirk, his hands on her hips.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Evil Queen? Is that who I am to you?" She asked.

"No, I don't think that is who you are anymore." He shook his head. "I think you are stunning, you might be bold and audacious, but you're certainly not evil."

"Oh I don't know." She rose her eyebrows "Because I'm feeling rather evil right now."

"Oh how so?"

"Mmm, do you want me to show you?" She asked, closing the distance between them and taking his bottom lip between her teeth.

"Yes." He breathed.

"Okay then." Slowly she pushed him back onto the bed, hopping off his lap she blocked out the voice in her head telling her that she shouldn't let anyone in, that she should be alone, that she shouldn't allow room in her heart for anyone other than Henry. She was going to have Robin, whether that stupid nagging liked it or not. Slowly she began to unlace the corset as he laid on the bed, his eyes wide as he watched her actions. She knew this was a torturous pace for him, she could tell that he was hard, she couldn't miss it.

"Regina." He breathed, making to sit up.

"Um did I say you could get up?"

"No."

"Right then, shall we play a little game?" She was feeling bold, extremely so, she stopped with the laces, leaving little to the imagination. "Answer a question wrong and you have to remove a piece of clothing, answer a question right and I do."

"I think I like the sound of this game." He nodded.

"Alright then thief." She wandered over to the door and bolted it shut, before making her way back to him on the bed, crawling so that she faced him. She was trying to think of some hard questions, she wanted to see him stripped before her. "First question." She didn't quite know the answer to this one, but if the answer pleased her, she would gladly remove an article of clothing for him. "How many times have you dreamt about me? About touching me? About fucking me?"

He rose his eyebrows "Ever since I met you your majesty, every night, and every night we would be doing it somewhere new."

"How?"

"Uh, I don't think so, that's a separate question."

She sighed and shook her head. "Correct answer." She started to undo one of her tall leather boots.

"You're kidding me right?" He huffed in frustration.

She laughed "It's the way the game works. Second question, how would we do it?"

He shook his head "Any way you want your majesty."

"In your dream outlaw, how would we?"

"You were in charge most of the time, it's that fiery nature. In one of the dreams, we were in the council room, on the table. In another, the stables, here in this bed, in a lake I know not far from here."

"Okay, we'll have to try those out, if you pass this round." She removed the other boot and flung it across the room. "This question is to see if you have been listening, what job did I have in Storybrooke?" She hoped he was going to get this wrong, he had considerably less clothes on than her and was barefoot, so it wouldn't take as long to rid him off his garments.

"Um, I have no idea."

"Oh dear then, shirt off outlaw." He removed his shirt and flung it next to her boots. Her eyes grew wide as she drank in the image before her, he was perfectly toned, his skin tanned.

"Does your majesty approve?" He asked chuckling.

"So far."

"So what was your job?"

"Hum?"

"In Storybrooke, what was your job?"

"Oh, I was the mayor."

"I see, a power position."

"Yes. Next question, how many correct answers will you have to get until you can see me, fully naked?"

"Three?" He guessed.

"Correct, ooh what first." She contemplated, looking down at her remaining clothing. "Do you think I should let you choose?"

"Yes."

"Wrong answer. Now we both have to take one off." She smirked, the quicker the better, she could already feel the pooling of wetness, and aching need for him.

She undid the rest of the laces to the corset and it dropped off, revealing her breast to him. She chuckled as he nearly stopped breathing upon seeing her. "See something you like thief?" She questioned, copying his earlier sentiments.

"Definitely." He nodded, slipping out of his pants.

Regina could see his ever growing erection through his one remaining piece of clothing and felt herself blushing somewhat, it probably had something to do with sitting opposite him, having nothing covering her top half. "Hmm." She was struggling to come up with another question when he broke through her thoughts.

"Was that correct?"

"What?"

"That answer."

"Oh, yes, I suppose so." She smirked, well that was easy. Slowly she began to pull down the leather pants, really regretting this wardrobe choice, there was a clouds of purple fog and the pants were gone, leaving her sitting opposite him in only her panties.

"Shit." He shuddered, adjusting his position somewhat.

She had to bite back the temptation of asking him if he was struggling, because she knew the answer and he knew she did too, she wanted him to lose all his clothes first and not the other way around. "Okay, how many men before you have I taken?" She smirked, there was no way he could answer this question correctly, because everyone guessed higher than the actual number, everyone always saw her as the woman who devoured men.

"I think, you want people to think you have had many, but actually you haven't."

Her face dropped, how did he know that?

"I'm going to say, four."

She shook her head. "Wrong answer I'm afraid." It was close, very close, three had been the answer she had been looking for.

He whipped off his underwear before sitting back down. "I don't think I was far off though was I? In fact I'm guessing less than four."

"Why?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I just get that feeling." He ran his right hand over her arm and she looked down at his wrist, that was when she saw it, it was there as clear as day, imprinted on his arm, a lion crest.

Her breath hitched as she looked at him wide eyed.

"Regina?"

"Final question." She stated, her voice shaky. "Do you have a lion tattoo on your right arm?"

"Yes." He nodded.

She gasped and moved away slightly "Oh my god."

"Regina, what's wrong?"

"It's you." She whispered.

"What's me?"

"You, you, you're, you're the man with the lion tattoo."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He frowned, looking down at his arm and the tattoo that he'd had forever.

"Robin." She couldn't tell him, it wasn't fair to tell him, not now, she would tell him later. This explained everything, everything she had felt towards him, how right it had felt the two of them touching and kissing one another. "Kiss me." She stated.

"Are you alright?"

"Kiss me now." She jumped at him, slamming her lips against his as their naked chests brushed against each other. She used her magic to make her remaining piece of clothing disappear, she straddled him, feeling him pressed against her, eliciting moans from the both of them. "Take me Robin."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you kidding me?" She scoffed, moving off him to lay on the bed. "Robin." She stated impatiently, she needed to know, needed to know what it felt like to make love with your soulmate, she needed him. She wasn't going to run from him this time, she had nothing to lose, nothing left, she was going to have him.

"Okay then your majesty." He moved to hover over her, she found his lips again as his hand travelled down, finding her clit where he began to rub circles, which sent delicious tingling sensations through her.

She moaned as he moved his mouth to her neck, where he began to suck on her pulse point, her hands ran across his back lightly, a feathery touch that had him shivering. Slowly he brought his other hand down to caress the side of her breast as tenderly as she was his back, which caused her to arch into him. Running his hands over her nipples, he moved lower, edging his way closer to her core, his mouth moving down to replace the hand that had been on her breast. "Robin." She sighed contentedly, her eyes flickering shut as he entered her with one finger, which was swiftly followed by a second.

Her hands were in his hair as he continued to pump in and out of her with his fingers, she felt close, but this wasn't the way she wanted to reach her peak, not this time, she wanted him. "Robin." She moaned, having to bite her lip, she pulled his hair slightly so that he would look up at her. "Please, I want you…" she had to stop as he hit a particular spot "I want us to…"

Seriously, wasn't he getting the message? He continued his ministrations. "Robin stop." Immediately he complied with her instructions.

"Are you…"

"Please, I want you here with me." She smiled shyly, that was definitely not her usual self, she felt young and naïve, it was strange how Robin could make her feel that way.

Understanding her meaning, he moved up to find her lips again, kissing her deeply, slowly, savouring her. Then he entered her, carefully as though he thought that she might break. She had tears in her eyes, she couldn't let him see that, couldn't let him see how he was effecting her, but she knew he had, he was smiling down at her, he kissed her temple. He began to move inside her, slowly at first, but they soon found a pace that had them both crying out in pleasure,

On one particular thrust, Regina screamed his name so loud she wouldn't have been surprised if they had alerted the whole castle, not that she cared, not now, not now that she knew he was the man she was destined to be with. If anything, she wanted everyone in the castle to know what spine tingling pleasure he was giving her. She bit her lip as his hand came in between them and brushed against her clit. She felt herself began to contract around him, oh god, this was the most powerful thing she had ever felt, even more so than the once she had done it with Daniel, she was completely overwhelmed.

Her nails dug into his back, she knew that they would probably leave terrible marks, but she had to hold onto him. Stars exploded behind her eyelids as her orgasm hit her, crashed down and consumed her, causing her whole body to move up of the bed. He was right there with her, exactly as she had wanted him to be and their actions seemed to be affecting him just as much. After a few more strokes, he came too, collapsing partially on her, spotting lazy kisses on her neck.

They both tried to regulate their breathing as Regina lazily ran her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes she opened her eyes, watching him "Wow." She whispered.

"Mmm." He nodded against her neck, rolling off her and to the side. "You okay?"

"Yes, that was…"

"Perfect?"

"Yes." She smiled. Until now, she hadn't noticed that night had descended and the room was dark, flicking her wrist she lit several candles dotted around the room, followed by the large fire place. "Robin, I think we missed dinner."

"Me too." He chuckled, kissing her shoulder.

"Did you tell anyone you were back?" She asked.

"No, did you?"

"No." She sat up a little "Oh no, you don't think."

He grinned "They probably called up a search party."

"Shit." She let out a girlish giggle. "Good luck with that."

"Should I go check?" Robin asked.

"Probably." She nodded.

"Okay." He kissed her lips again before standing up to claim his clothes.

She watched him and let out a loud gasp "Robin!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, moving to the edge of the bed, still naked as she moved him so his back was facing her, carefully she ran her fingers over the crescent shaped puncture wounds, which were slightly oozing with blood. "I marked you." She rose her eyebrows.

He laughed "Thank you your majesty, leaving me with a souvenir?"

"I can heal them." She stated about to wave her hand when he caught her wrist.

"Don't you dare, make them stop bleeding, but I want to keep them."

"What why?"

"I want you to see them every time we make love and for you to remember our first time together and how it was what made me realise, I love you."

She bit her lip and shook her head "Love?" She smiled. So he loved her, it was expected considering they were soulmates, but it still shocked her to the core hearing him say it.

"I get it, if you're not ready to say it back yet it's fine, there's time…"

"I love you too." She burst, looking down after she said it, feeling a slight blush come upon her face.

He grinned and kissed her "Good, because I'd hate to be the only one. I guess I better go make sure that they aren't out looking for us."

"Hang on, I'm coming." She flicked her wrist and they were both dressed, her long hair in a plait down one side.

After finding that they had indeed sent out a search party, Regina and Robin found themselves re-entering the woods to search for the search party, she went to take a right and he shook his head. "It's this way your majesty." He chuckled.

She smiled, she had found her soulmate and realised that she would follow him any which way he went.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, if you did please leave me a comment, I love to know what people think of my writing! It means the world to me, it really does. xx**


	2. Shushh

**Hi, wow, thank you all for your lovely reviews, they made my day. Here's the next chapter, I won't be having any specific update schedule, because I do for my two other stories and I don't want to mess around with update patterns, even though they are already rather flexible. Hehe. So thanks again and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Regina wandered into the large dining room, she and Robin had been hiding their relationship from everyone else in the castle for nearly two whole weeks now. Regina being Regina chose not to eat with the rest of the party, instead, every night she would go to the dining room and pick up her food before retiring to her chambers. Making her way over to the counter, Granny handed her a plate which she thanked her for; she was about to walk out again when she heard an annoying voice. "Regina, come sit."

She turned around and caught sight of Snow White, sat with David and a few of her dwarves. Regina looked around, praying to catch the eye off her thief, but he wasn't in the room, that was odd, where was he? He would always wink at her as she left, but he wasn't at his usual table, his cute dimple faced son was there, as were the rest of the Merry Men, only he was missing.

She was still looking at their table when she came to sit down next to Snow. "Where's the leader of the rabble?" She asked, adding a tone of disgust to her voice.

Snow smiled at her "Do you mean Robin Hood?"

"If he's the thief that plagues my existence, then yes." She nodded, where was he? Why didn't he tell her if he was going somewhere?

"I heard that he was heading out, going hunting."

She was faintly aware that Snow was still talking to her, but she didn't really care all that much about what she was chatting on about. Hunting? Robin had gone hunting? He hadn't mentioned anything? She was rather annoyed that he wouldn't think that she might like to know where he was, or that he was leaving the castle, especially with the threat level so high, following several monkey attacks.

"Regina?" Snow waved her hand at her.

"Mmm?" She looked up, her name bringing her out of her daydream.

"I was saying, I think he left just after midday."

"I see." She nodded. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm feeling rather tired."

"No, of course."

Regina picked up her plate and walked casually to the door, as soon as she was out of the large room, she dropped her plate and stormed to her chambers in frustration; how dare he not consider her feelings, she would never run off somewhere without telling him first. She flung open the door, flounced into her room and let out a high pitch squeal as someone grabbed her from behind. She felt one arm around her waist. "Do you know who I am!" She screamed, not seeing the intruder, but then feeling a hand come over her mouth.

"Shushhh." She felt his lips on her neck and immediately relaxed as the touch was followed by the immediate electricity "Indeed I do, your majesty."

She turned in his arms and closed her eyes "Robin."

"Apologies milady." He smiled, dropping his hand from her mouth and moving some of her hair from her face.

"Don't ever do that again!" she shook her head. "Anyway, stop touching me." She moved his hands off her waist and pulled away from him.

"What?" he furrowed his eyebrows "Forgive me if I don't follow."

She turned her back to him, she knew it was childish, but she was annoyed.

"Regina, have I done something wrong?" He asked, reaching out to touch her arm.

"You tell me." She snapped, whipping around to look at him. "Oh wait a minute, you don't tell me things do you."

"Um."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving the castle? I had to find out from the Un-Charming's!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry, I admit I should have told you."

"Yes you should." She glared at him.

"But, I wasn't actually leaving the castle on an overnight hunting trip." He rose his eyebrows as he exaggerated the overnight part.

"What?"

"That was just a ruse, a ploy, a way to come and see you."

"Oh." She sighed, now that was more like it.

"Even so, is there any way, any way at all that I can make it up to her majesty?" He asked a grin coming upon his face as he moved towards her, placing his hands on her hips as he began to move her backwards.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chuckled "I think I could come up with something." It was hard to stay mad at him for long when he flashed those incredible dimples at her.

"Is that so?"

"Mmm." He claimed her lips with his before moving his hands from her hips to her upper thighs and picking her up he walked towards the bed, before dropping her back onto it, much to her delight.

* * *

The following morning, she was laid naked in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, when there was a loud knock on the door to her chamber. She opened her eyes and groggily shouted "Go away!" continuing to run her fingertips up and down his chest.

"Regina."

"If she tries to pull me out of bed, so help me god." Regina whispered, noticing a smirk on her thief's lips as his eyes remained closed and he ran his fingers through her raven hair.

"It's ten am." Snow continued.

"I'm sleeping in go away!"

"Are you alright? Do I need to fetch doc?"

"I am perfectly fine; I would just like to stay in bed."

"Oh my god! Have you got someone in there?"

Regina laughed, it was a shocked laugh, but she shook her head. "Dear Snow have you lost your mind? I think it may be you who needs to go and see doc."

She had to cover Robin's mouth to stop him from chuckling, as she moved her lips to his neck.

"Regina!"

She pulled back and violently turned towards the door "Snow White, if you don't get off my landing in the next five seconds, you will be wishing you'd stayed under that sleeping curse!"

"I'm coming in."

"You open that door and so help me god!"

"Why won't you let me into your room?"

She growled, all she wanted was a nice relaxing morning with her soulmate, was that too much to ask for? She threw back the covers still naked; hopping out of bed, she threw them at Robin, hiding him under them and went to open the door. "Yes?!" She pulled the door open and Snow's eyes widened.

"Regina."

"Talk!"

"You are…"

"And your point is? This is my chamber is it not? And last time I checked I could wear what I want to bed and if I chose nothing, well let's just hope there's no fire in the middle of the night."

"Mmm, I, well, you."

"Dear me Snow, my eyes are up here." She could hear Robin laughing under the quilt and really hoped that Snow couldn't, she was probably way too embarrassed.

"Regina please put some clothes on, it's kind of difficult to talk to you properly."

"Oh well I do apologise for the inconvenience, you see I was in the middle of something."

"I didn't need to know that." She grimaced.

This was too funny, watching Snow squirm at each comment she made, she had to admit it was great fun. "Well what do you expect Snow? A woman has needs and if she cannot find a man worthy enough of satisfying her, she has to take matters into her own hands." Wow the look of complete horror on Snow's face was priceless.

"Well okay." The younger woman trained her eyes to the ground. "I just came to tell you that there is a council meeting in an hour, but nobody can find Robin."

Regina let out an uninterested laugh, one she had perfected over the years. "Well, he's probably in the watering hole, with the other wild animals." She scoffed, keeping up appearances was quite fun and both her and Robin were enjoying making everyone think they hated each other, it just made what happened behind closed doors steamier and more passionate.

"That a little unfair Regina."

She rolled her eyes and chose to ignore her, she wanted her to leave so she could get back to the wild animal in her bed "I will be at your stupid council meeting; so please can I carry on?"

"Um, yeah, I'll just be, I'm leaving."

Regina slammed the door behind her and Robin flung the quilt back. "Wild animal?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh most definitely." She nodded, stalking her way towards him, crawling onto the bed. "However, I think I may have just managed to tame this animal."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Mmm." She shuffled closer to him, before moving to hover over him. "I think." She breathed, her breath ghosting over his lips. "That I own you."

"Well, you may be right there." He ran his hands down her back "But, if you have tamed me, then I think I have done the same to you also." He chuckled, shooting up and catching her lips, stopping her teasing.

"Nearly." She whispered, totally, she knew he completely and utterly held her heart in the palm of his hand. "I think I need a little more persuading I'm afraid thief."

"Is that so, well, I'm more than happy to provide her majesty with all the persuasion she might need."

"Good." She smiled, finding his lips again. "Because something tells me that you are a man worthy of satisfying this woman's needs."

He laughed and shook his head.

"And that I won't have to…" She stopped as his hand travelled up her inner thigh.

"You may have to this morning your majesty." He stated, dropping his hand.

"You are joking me right?" She looked at him wide eyed. "You did not just go and get me this wet to walk out!" She sat down on him, her core pressing directly onto his erection.

"They are looking for me." He shrugged, seemingly sincerely.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down, there was no way he was leaving her high and dry, or high and wet, whatever. "Uh no, I don't think so, I don't give a flying fuck whether they are looking for you, what sort of man can't finish what he starts?"

"I believe it was you who started it this time milady."

"Yes, and you are bloody well going to finish it."

He laughed at her, his hands moving back to her hips. "Perfect."

"Oh you shit." She smacked him lightly, he had been playing her, making her practically beg for him. "I can't believe you just did that to me. That was mean."

"Sorry." He grinned finding her lips, but she pulled away.

"Maybe I will just have to take care of this alone." Now she was the one teasing him, but he deserved it.

His jaw dropped as he stared at her, her hand moved down her body. "Gina?"

She had him right where she wanted him, but she wasn't going to give in that easily, she moved her hand even further down between her thighs, she hovered above him and he watched her. Slowly she began to touch herself earning a low groan from him as she moaned in pleasure, however, she would much prefer it to be his hand touching her; the moan was more for show than it was real, she wanted to affect him and it was certainly working.

"Regina." He swallowed.

"Are you ready to help me out?" She asked, as she continued.

"Was that even a question?" he immediately replaced her hand with his own, earning a proper moan this time and then something sounded from the corridor.

"Regina?"

She was about to give Snow White hell for coming back a second time, when she felt his hand come across her mouth "Shushh, she doesn't know you are in here."

"Where else am I going to be?" she asked, the she felt his hand start up again as he entered her with two fingers, still rubbing his thumb over her clit, causing her to gasp.

"Robin." She whisper shouted "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, since you're so fond of playing games, how about this one? Try not to let the princess outside your door hear what we are doing."

"You can't be serious?" She scoffed, a wicked smile coming onto her face nevertheless.

"Well she already thinks you're fucking alone."

"Hmm, I suppose you have a point there, what do I get if I win?"

"You get your orgasm." He grinned.

"Confident." She rose her eyebrows, he was so cocky when it came to his sexual talents, although she had to admit that he was pretty amazing.

"When haven't you?" he asked smirking at her.

"Point taken. If I lose?"

"You get your orgasm anyway but Snow hears it."

"Hmm, alright, I've been persuaded." She nodded capturing his lips as he continued to run circles over her clit and she tried to stop her moans.

"Regina!"

"Leave it." He groaned, dropping his fingers from her just before she reached her peak.

She entwined her tongue with his and reached down to join them when they heard Snow again "Regina, open the door! This is important! Roland, Robin's son, they can't find him!"

They both immediately stopped, she darted up and grabbed her dressing gown. Robin picked up his clothes and retreated to the adjoining room, where Regina had installed a bathroom; she may be back in the bloody enchanted Forest, but there was no way she was giving up Storybrooke conveniences.

"Snow! Why the hell didn't you say that earlier, instead of just standing at my door?! A young boy is missing and you just stand there calling my name!"

"I, um."

"Useless! Absolutely useless, go! We need to find him now!"

"Regina we've been looking for him, the Merry Men said that Robin hasn't come back yet from when he went out hunting last night."

"Robin will be fine, it's Roland we need to worry about. Snow go!" She ushered her out and waved her hand resulting in her being fully dressed. "Robin."

"Oh my god, I'm a terrible father." He shook his head opening the door, running his hands over his face.

"No, Robin, you're not." She stated reaching out for him. "You aren't a terrible father."

"I left my son to go have sex."

She tilted her head "Just sex?" That hurt, a lot, she hoped she was much more to him than just sex, he had told her that he loved her, that was just after they'd… oh god she was so stupid. "Is that all I am to you? Just sex?" She asked, unable to prevent the tear in her eye.

"Regina." He sighed hugging her "I'm sorry, of course not, I love you okay, it's just my son..."

"Is missing, come on, we need to find him." She kissed him on the lips "Go check the grounds and I'll go and make a locator potion, then we'll meet at the stables. Is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you." He nodded. " Regina, I do love you."

"I love you too." She cast him one last smile before using her magic to disappear into the library. She quickly ran to a shelf where she stored her magic books, stifling through them, she looked until she found the one with the locator spell, flipping through, she found it and hurried to the secret vault she hid in the library.

Looking around her cautiously, she pressed a stone in the wall and descended down the stone steps into the dark room. Regina opened her potion cabinet before taking out the wooden box which held the vials of ingredients. She was beginning to mix the potion, when she heard a noise coming from the corner of her vault. "Hello?" She asked moving towards the source of the noise. "Is someone in here?" She questioned, who dared break into her vault? How did they even get in there? Was it Zelena? If so, she would enjoy kicking her green ass. "Show yourself!"

"Majesty?" A small voice sounded as a little head peeked around the wall.

Relief flooded her veins as she caught sight of the small boy, she didn't even consider how the hell he had gotten into her vault, she didn't care as long as he was safe. "Roland!" She gasped and bent down, extending her arms to him. "What are you doing in here?" She asked as they boy ran over to her and flung himself in her arms.

"Daddy is gone, he didn't come back, I knew that majesty had magic to find him."

"Oh Roland." She picked him up, resting him on her hip. "I know where your daddy is, don't worry, he would never leave you Roland." She placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Come on little man, let's go get your daddy hmm?"

"Yes. Majesty, you don't like daddy very much do you?"

She chuckled "I'm not sure about that Roland."

"But you and him always fight."

"I suppose we do."

"But Majesty, I saw you smile." He beamed "you smile at my daddy in the dining room."

"Yes, well, secretly your father and I do like each other, very much, but shushhh Ro you can't tell anyone else."

He chuckled and shook his head "I like being called that." He hugged her tighter. "And I knew that you did like my daddy, because he likes you a lot, he told me."

"He did?" She asked, walking up the stairs with him on her hip. Robin had told his son that he liked her? She was surprised to say the least, but also glad. "Shall we go and find him?"

"Mmm." Roland nodded.

"Okay then mister, let's go."

She wandered down the corridor and she couldn't help but feel flattered that Roland had come to when he needed help, not only that but Robin had told his son, the most important person in his life, that he liked her. They were helping to mend a hole left in her heart, a hole formed by the loss of her son, having to leave Henry behind.

Robin was checking outside in the stables; that was where they had decided to meet before she had left. She went to the window and upon seeing him come out of the stables, opened it "Robin!"

Roland began waving frantically at his father. "Roland!" Robin shouted, looking up at the window.

Regina saw Robin begin to run as fast as he could towards the castle, so she set off in the direction of the door. "See." She chuckled "I told you we'd find him."

"You really do have magic majesty." Roland cast her a dimpled smile and she chuckled, he reminded her so much of his father, except with brown eyes and a mop of brown hair.

"Roland you can call me Regina if you'd like."

"Gina."

"Or that." She grinned.

"Roland!" Robin came round the corner and she handed him his son. "Oh my goodness, you scared your daddy so much, where were you?" he hugged him tight, his hand cupping the back of his head.

"I went to find Gina, I needed help to come and find you."

"Well why didn't you come to Gina's room?"

"Because I knew how to get to her underground tunnel."

"Underground tunnel?" Robin asked, glancing at her in question.

"Hmm." She rolled her eyes. "How did you know about those tunnels Roland?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him, there was only one way she could think of. "Have you been spying on me?" She asked, a slight tone of humour to her voice.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Really?" She asked.

"Roland have you been spying on the queen?"

Roland laughed "You are silly daddy. She's called Regina you know; she has a name."

"Yes, I know she has a name." He winked at her discreetly. "But that still doesn't answer my question, were you spying?"

"Only because you told me to daddy."

Regina gasped "You had your son spy on me?" She was completely amused by the whole situation and rather shocked, she had to admit, it was unexpected. "Well that is just diabolical."

"Yes, it's diabiblical daddy." Roland tutted, shaking his head. "What does diabiblical mean?"

The two adults found it hard not to laugh at Roland's complete mispronunciation, it was just too cute. "It means that your daddy was very naughty for telling you to spy on me." Regina rose her eyebrows.

"I did not ask you to spy on her Roland, what did I say?" Robin asked shaking his head.

"You said that she was the prettiest woman you ever saw and that we should watch out for her, so that's what I was doing daddy, watching out for her."

"Roland, I didn't mean that you had to follow her around."

"But I like to." He moaned.

"Well, why don't you ask Regina if you can spend some time with her, instead of becoming a miniature stalker?"

"Gina? Would you like to spend some time with me?" He asked sweetly, casting her his cheekiest most charming smile.

"Yes, Roland, I would love to spend some time with you." She chuckled. "But young man, underground tunnels are off limits okay?" She hadn't even really permitted Henry to go into her vault back home, it just wasn't a place for children, it wasn't safe and if some of those ingredients got into the wrong hands, god knows what might happen. Roland could get hurt if he tried to play with anything down there.

"Why?"

"Because, there are special ingredients in there, but unless you know what to do with them, they could be extremely dangerous, please promise me that you won't go in there again."

"I won't, I swear."

"Good, well then, what would you like to do today?"

"Can I go ride on a big horsey?" He asked eagerly.

"I don't think so Roland." Robin shook his head. "Not today."

"When then?" He moped.

"I will take you soon okay, you can't pester the quee… Regina about that."

"Oh it's no problem, I would love to take you riding at some point Roland. I believe I may be better than your daddy." she whispered the last sentence.

Roland laughed "Really?"

"Mmm." She nodded, she hadn't been riding for years, too many years she figured. Maybe she should get back in the saddle again, remind herself of the sport she used to love so much.

"I think I could give you a run for your money." Robin quipped.

"Don't count on it thief, I never lose, anything." She cast him a smug smile. Then she heard Snow coming down the corridor and winked at them both. Back into acting mode she went "Why don't you try looking after your son instead of leaving him to go off hunting?"

"Roland, this is a game okay." Robin whispered before looking back up at her. "Well I do apologise your majesty for trying to provide for this castle and the people living within its walls, which is seemingly more than you do."

"Excuse me?!" She scoffed, scowling at him for good measure when Snow was close enough to see their faces. "How dare you?!"

"How dare I?! You don't care about anyone but yourself, and if you would stop feeling sorry for yourself, you might just realise that people want to help you."

"That is! I just found your son, what thanks do I get for it?!"

"Whoa, guys, take a deep breath." Snow stated coming over to them. "You found Roland, it's all fine."

"He has no manners." She huffed.

"And she is a spiteful cow."

"At least I didn't steal money, instead of making it!"

"No you just married into it instead."

She took a deep breath, that one really hurt, she knew it was a game, but that comment struck her hard. He could tell, she knew he could at the immediate look of guilt on his face.

"You stay away from me!" She pointed at him before storming off. She did look back and cast him a slight smile, but she couldn't help but think; she never would have married Leopold unless her mother had forced her to. She pushed her bedroom door open and sat on the edge of her bed, running her hands over her face.

"Hey." Robin came in and sat beside her. "You alright?"

"Yes, of course."

"You cut the fighting off."

"Sorry." She sighed, leaning against him. "Can we please not talk about my marriage; I don't want to think about it."

"Okay." He nodded, kissing the side of her head.

"Where's Roland?" She asked, noticing that Robin was alone.

"Well, I think he has something he wants to show you and they have rescheduled the council meeting for tomorrow, apparently Blue and the other fairies come back then anyway."

Other fairies, that meant Tinkerbelle, oh wasn't that embarrassing, Tink had lost her wings because Regina had been too stupid to go into the tavern and meet her soulmate, meet Robin. She smiled standing up, "Oh well then, lead the way."

She hadn't told Robin about him being her soulmate yet, she was waiting for the right time, the right time to tell him about everything. She would open up to him at some point, but as for now, she was too afraid, afraid that if she told him everything, he would leave her. She knew better than that though, Robin would never leave her because of something like that, he knew who she used to be, he just didn't know why, why she had turned out like that, what had made her the Evil Queen; but he would, soon he would know everything.

* * *

 **There you have it, please let me know what you thought, reviews mean so much to fanfic writers; you have no idea how much motivation people letting me know that they like my stories gives me to write.**

 **Thank you for reading, have a great day. :) xx**


	3. At your command

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

Regina woke to the feeling of kisses moving up her inner thigh, her eyes slowly opened and she looked down to see blue eyes staring up at her. "Good morning your majesty." He quipped.

"What are you doing?" She asked, rather confused as her eyes fell shut again. She was exhausted, wanted to sleep and she knew he wasn't waking her for something enjoyable. "Robin." She moaned, flipping to lay on her front, burying her head in her pillow.

"You are extremely lazy milady." He stated moving back up and running his fingers across her lower back.

She loved him and if she was waking up to make love with him, she wouldn't mind all that much, no she would be the first person to wake up, but that wasn't it. "No."

"Regina." His lips found her shoulder "Wake up."

"No, I'm not going, I'm ill." She mumbled, her mouth pressed into the fabric of the cushion.

"You aren't ill." He laughed.

Darn, that didn't work, was it so unbelievable that she could be ill? "Fine, I'm not ill, but I'm not going." She huffed.

"What if I said that I could make it worth your while?" He asked, kissing his way back down her arm.

She tilted her head and opened one eye, but didn't remove her head from the pillow "Talk."

He stopped kissing her and laid down on the pillow next to hers. "We go to this stupid thing, make everyone think that we despise each other and then I am at your command for the rest of the day."

"The whole day?" She asked, holding herself up on her elbow. "Really?"

"As much as the day will allow."

"Hmm." As if she had to think about his offer, the Charming's wouldn't just let her get out of a council meeting, in fact they would probably come and drag her sorry ass out of bed and haul her there; so she could take him up on his offer and have him at her beck and call all day, it was an easy choice. "Alright, let's go." She sat up and shook her head, she would much rather just run away with him and Roland, leave the castle and all its problems behind; but she couldn't do that, no, it wasn't fair to Snow, she had promised her that she would protect her and her baby against Zelena. Technically, it was her fault that Zelena was threatening them in the first place, she was her sister and had some vendetta against her. "But, if Snow White or her insipid husband, even so much as look at me funny, I leave."

"That's fine by me your majesty." He grinned, kissing her once more before leaving her in bed. "Get ready to argue."

"Get out of my sight thief." She threw his pillow at him, laughing.

"There we go." He quipped, closing the door behind him.

She dropped back down into the sheets and closed her eyes, maybe just a couple more minutes, then she would wake up and be at the meeting with the rest of them, but for now, sleep was what she desired. Just a few more minutes.

* * *

"Where the heck is Regina?" Charming asked, they had been sat waiting for her for the past twenty minutes.

"I'm sure she will be coming." Snow stated, nodding.

"Probably not." Robin scoffed "Someone should go and wake her."

"I'll go." Snow shrugged, standing and making her way towards Regina's chambers. "Regina!"

Regina shot up, she had still been asleep on her front and Snow's loud shout alarmed her "What! Where's the fire?!"

"Regina, get up!"

"Oh, it's you." She sighed rubbing her eyes.

"You are late! The meeting started half an hour ago now!"

"Urgh." She must have slept longer than she had thought. "Alright, alright, keep your hair on dear."

"Regina, now."

"I'm coming okay!" Regina slipped out of her bed and immediately missed the warmth it had provided her; she reminded herself that she was only doing this knowing that she would get to spend the afternoon with her thief. She used her magic to dress herself and stroppily came to the door, leaning on the side. "I'm here, okay."

"Come on." Snow grabbed her hand and Regina turned her nose up at the gesture. "Come on grumpy draws."

"What?" She spat. "I'm here to make sure you don't get turned into a monkey with wings, so watch who you are calling grumpy draws missis."

"Come on Regina." Snow rolled her eyes and cast her a faint smile.

"Why are you here?" She asked, entering the council room and catching sight of Robin. "What is the thief doing here?"

"Regina, you know that he comes to the council meetings."

"Urgh, just looking at him makes me itch, how hard is it to take a bath?" She asked sitting down beside him. That was a lie, she knew that he had taken a bath, because she had been in it with him the previous night. "Do you have fleas outlaw?"

"Not the last time I checked your majesty, maybe you would like to check for me?"

Her eyes widened as she scowled at him "Excuse me?"

"Nothing milady." He sniggered.

"I should think you would keep your suggestive comments to yourself, thank you very much."

"Oh we wouldn't want to offend her majesty now would we?"

"Shut it outlaw, if you want to keep your head on your shoulders." She snapped, narrowing her eyes at the man sat beside her.

He leant over and whispered something in her ear, only for her to hear "I'd rather have it between your thighs."

She inwardly gasped, remembering that she was meant to be fighting with him she turned and grabbed his neck. "You dare utter those words to me again thief!"

"Okay, Regina, let him go." Snow sighed shaking her head, rather too casually.

Forcefully she pushed him back towards his chair, his foot hooked around hers under the table and she really had to try not to smile. "Don't even talk to me!" She spat at Robin as she ran her foot up his leg. "Can we get on with this please?" she asked Snow.

"We are waiting for Blue and Tinkerbelle."

"Tinkerbelle?" Regina's eyes widened. "Why's she coming here?"

"Regina, she's helping."

"What are you doing here more like?" Grumpy muttered.

"I'm helping." Regina scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"No, you're causing trouble."

"That is enough." Snow shook her head. "We are all adults here."

"Even if some of us don't act like it." Charming added.

"Me?" Regina asked, pointing to herself. She loved to wind up David, it was one of her favourite pass times, getting on his nerves.

"Yes you." Robin rolled his eyes.

"What are you even still doing here?" She questioned, looking down her nose at him, her foot climbing higher up his leg.

"What I'm doing here is saving your arse." He grabbed her foot with one of his hands before it could come into contact with his crotch and began to run his fingers along her leg.

"Snow." Blue flew into the grand hall, followed by Tink.

Regina rose her eyebrows; she really did resemble an annoying Blue moth at that moment, a moth that you really wanted to crush. She had never liked the Blue fairy, she held herself up as being the figurehead of light magic and responsible for all things good, but if you didn't conform with her rules, she was a bitch, she always had to have her own way. She was way too poncey for Regina, in fact Regina despised her.

Tink flew over to Regina and settled on her shoulder. "Blue has been doing my nut in for the past week." She whispered.

"Want me to crush her?" Regina asked quietly as she observed the conversation between the Charming's and so called Mother Superior.

"Regina." Tink shook her head, sitting down on her shoulder.

"Do I look like a chair?" She asked.

"You try being this bloody small."

"Get big."

"I'm not allowed to get big for no reason, the last time I did that I lost my wings, that was for helping you."

"I have apologised for that and you got your poxy wings back didn't you?"

"Yes and now I am going to sit here and use you as a chair."

Regina huffed, she had to say she rather liked Tinkerbelle, she had been her friend when she had none, but she had messed that up when she refused to meet Robin, oh Robin, Tink couldn't find out about that, not yet.

"Okay, so Zelena can turn anyone she wants into a monkey?" Snow asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Blue shook her head. "However, the effects can be reversed."

"How?" Charming asked. "She has turned some of our friends into monkeys."

"A special plant is the answer." Blue continued "Monkey Orchid."

"Aptly named." Robin sniggered.

"Yes well this plant is extremely rare, I'm afraid we fairies know little of where it grows."

"Monkey orchid?" Regina laughed. "Well, I know where it grows."

"Really?" Snow asked.

"Indeed, in fact, I will go and harvest some, I seem to have ran out myself."

"Regina, you are not going alone." Snow shook her head. "Take someone with you."

"I don't want to take anyone with me." She snapped, standing up.

"Robin, go with her."

"No way! Not happening." She protested.

"With her?" He asked huffing. "You have to be joking me, she's a pretentious snob."

"And he's a dirty thief."

"Point proven." He threw his arms up.

"Regina it could be dangerous."

"I'm fine taking my chances."

"You might be, but we're not, he's going."

Regina literally let out a growl as she stood up "You touch me you die, you even utter a single word to me and you will be wishing on your life that you hadn't. Ouch." She violently turned her head to look at the fairy that had sharply tugged on her ear. "Tinkerbelle, get off me right now."

"Stop being such a bitch and talk to him, he's hot." She whispered.

Ignoring Tink, she turned back to look at the rest of the council "I'm leaving now." She swanned out of the room and flounced back to her chambers. This was working out well, she got to take Robin with her to get the stupid plant, he could hold up his side of the deal.

She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, thinking it was Robin, coming to kiss her senseless as he usually did after such fake heated rows. "What was that?" The petite blonde asked, she was now full sized as she wandered into Regina's room.

"Oh do come in Tinkerbelle, it's no bother." She stated sarcastically, turning to look at her.

"Who is that guy?"

"What guy?"

"That guy, who you are going searching for flowers with?"

"Robin Hood." She stated "The bane of my existence."

"Why? He's cute."

"He's arrogant, self-centred and completely beneath me."

"Beneath you? Regina, I think we both know that would never stop you."

"Tink, I don't like him, so just leave me alone."

"Regina we completely have them all fooled." Robin pushed her door open and stopped in his tracks when he saw Tinkerbelle stood in the middle of the room, casting Regina a shocked look.

"I don't know what you are talking about thief." She shook her head, she had been rather caught off guard and most certainly hadn't expected this.

"Are the two of you?"

"No, pftt." Robin shook his head.

"You so are."

He let out a sigh and came into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Tink, you cannot tell anyone else." Regina pleaded.

Tink sighed and pulled her out onto her balcony, leaving Robin alone in the room. "I thought you were going to try and look for the man with the lion tattoo again."

"No." she shook her head "I'm not going to pin my hopes on some silly fantasy. He's not real Tink, there is no guy with the lion tattoo, he was married, probably still is."

"But Regina he's your soulmate, your true love, you can't just give up on him."

Oh if only she knew, if only she knew that the man in the other room was that person, he was the person she was destined to be with, but she wasn't ready to admit that to anyone other than herself just yet. "Tink just leave me to do what and whom I please."

"If he makes you happy." She sighed. "But he's not your soulmate."

"He is." She whispered. What?! Where had that come from, she had literally just said to herself that she wouldn't tell anyone and a second later she's gone and blabbed to that darn fairy. Maybe it's because she feels she owes her an explanation, owes her something for being the cause if her pain so many years ago, pain she caused through her own fear and stubbornness.

"Oh my god!" Tinkerbelle gasped, her hands coming to cover her mouth. She looked around the corner back into the room, immediately spotting the tattoo on his arm where his sleeve was rolled up. "He's your soulmate!" She shout whispered.

"I know, but he doesn't." Regina panicked, grabbing hold of Tinkerbelles hands. He couldn't know, she needed to make sure that he didn't find out; she had to be the one to tell him, but not yet, not now.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"I'm going to, just not now, I don't want to risk anything by telling him now."

"Fine, but you will need to tell him at some point."

"Thanks for that Tink." She scoffed.

"Just pointing out the truth." Tinkerbelle shook and her wings appeared, then she shrunk. "See you later."

"Bye." She wandered back into her room.

"So?" He asked, standing up and coming towards her, placing his hands on her hips. "Where is this orchid?"

"Mmm." She smiled, leaning in and kissing him lightly "Well, it grows near a lagoon, one that is crystal blue in colour, with the freshest water there is in the enchanted forest."

"Sounds like heaven."

"Oh it is." She nodded "And we can be in heaven in a couple of seconds. Do you trust me?" She asked, holding onto his forearms.

"Of course I do." He laughed.

"Hold on." She closed her eyes and used her magic, transporting them to the beautiful lake.

"Well that was new." He shook his head.

She turned around to look at the water, it had always been a place she would just come to think, to relax. At that moment she was exceedingly happy that it was a warm day. However, she wasn't happy for the heavy dress that was hanging from her, with a flick of her wrists that problem was alleviated and she was left wearing a red two-piece swimsuit. Her Raven hair ran all the way to her waist in beach waves, it was really hot and she knew that she would have to tie it up at some point, but for now she was too busy watching Robin's reaction to her.

She looked at Robin, his mouth had dropped open in shock as he stared at her. "Just a little something we wear back in Storybrooke." She grinned, fiddling with the metal hoop in between her breasts.

"Wow." He reached out, touching her bare waist, running light circles over her skin.

"Hold that thought." She nodded. "I think we ought to collect the flowers first." She bent down to pick one, she knew what she was doing and knew that he would be thinking of anything but picking flowers. She was correct when she looked behind her and he was staring at her arse. "Like something you see?" She asked, chuckling at her words, words she had uttered before their first time together.

"Definitely." He nodded, reaching down to retrieve some of the flowers himself.

"What are you going to do about it then thief?" She asked, knowing that when she called him that he always got turned on.

"Regina." He groaned as he sped up, collecting the flowers and shoving them into the satchel.

She watched him as he went and could tell that she had him exactly where she wanted him. "I think you need to cool down outlaw, how about a little swim?" She immediately stopped picking the flowers and turned to look at him, she knew he was already hard, it was quite noticeable.

He dropped the satchel and began to pull off his clothes as quick as he possibly could as she moved towards him, he was looking down, trying to take off his pants, when from behind she shoved him of the ledge into the lake.

He went under the water for a brief moment, before resurfacing with his hair sticking to his face and his pants off, floating a couple of meters away.

"Wow." Regina laughed, sitting down on the edge as he looked up at her in a daze. "Is that better?" She asked giggling.

"Ooh much better." He shook his head and reached out for his pants, chucking them at her; she caught them and placed them down on the rock beside her. "Are you coming in?" He asked beginning to float on his back, looking up at the blue sky.

"No, there's water snakes." She stated, trying not to burst into laughter at the complete innuendo she had just provided.

"Water snakes!" He panicked as he shot up.

That was it she couldn't hold back the laughter "well there's one for sure." She nodded.

"Oh I'm going to get you for that." He stated as he began to swim towards her.

She cast him a seductive smile as she dipped her toes in the water, still sat on the edge. She knew what he was going to do and she didn't really care, she would be happy to feel the cool water on her skin which had a slight gleam of perspiration from the scorching sun.

"Since when do we get days like this in the enchanted forest?" Robin asked, edging closer.

"This spot is a sun trap." She nodded, this was one of the only places she knew in this land that was beautiful all year round, even in winter, the lake would freeze over creating a translucent block off ice, the way the trees would over hang with icicles was truly breathtaking. She looked down at him, he was the only person she had ever brought here, to her happy place. She felt his hands move to her legs as he began to massage them, running them up to her thighs and then to her waist before lifting her off the rock and into the pool of cool water, holding her against him. "Mmm." She closed her eyes as her arms came up around his neck. "This feels wonderful." She whispered, moving in to claim his lips with hers.

"You feel wonderful." He replied, deepening the kiss. His feet were on the ground, but she was slightly too small to reach so was counting on him to keep her upright. His words sent a fire through her, counteracting the effects the cold water was having, she felt him pressed up hard against her.

He was naked, she knew that much, there was no material between him and her leg. Slowly she brought one leg up and wrapped it around his body, still kissing him with passion. His hands moved down to cup her arse which was covered by the bikini bottoms, she felt his fingers slip under the fabric, edging towards her core as he brought her other leg up to surround him.

She broke the kiss and moved her lips to his neck, sucking and his pulse point and receiving moans of pleasure in return. She dropped her arms from his neck and sought out the tie to her top, releasing it and allowing it to fall off her, he immediately shuffled her up in his arms so her breasts were just above the surface of the water. Following this he lowered his head to take one in his mouth, flicking her nipple with his tongue, causing a delicious sensation to run through her. She held his head in place and could feel his hands trying to bring down her bikini bottoms, something she assisted with, having to drop her legs from him.

As soon as the bottoms were off, she moved her legs back up and his cock rubbed against her clit causing her to let out a soft moan as she found his lips. "Robin." She breathed as he pulled her tighter against him. Her breasts were now pressed into his chest, her arms around his neck, drawing his lips to hers.

"Regina, you're amazing." He smiled as he kissed her neck looking up at her. "I love you." He stated as he slowly began to move her against him.

"I love you too and I need you, now." One of her hands moved to find his erection and she carefully moved him towards her entrance and gently he thrust inside her. Unused to being submerged in water, they started of slowly, torturously; this wasn't enough they needed more, more from each other.

It took no time at all to find a rhythm that suited them both. Regina's eyes rolled back at the intensity of the pleasure that was pulsing through her veins. His lips were on her neck again, sucking at her pulse point. "Robin." She cried out, her hands gripping him. He was still marked from the first time they had made love, he still had the crescent shaped indents on his back where her nails had dug into him.

As they picked up the pace, both their cries vibrated off the trees and rippled throughout the masses of forest that surrounded the luscious green meadow and vibrant blue water. Regina felt her body quiver as she gave into her orgasm and let the feeling take over her. It shook her to her core, every single time he brought her to that place, having sex with your soulmate was like coming home; she felt like she was where she was meant to be, she was safe in his arms, no harm could ever come to her while she was there.

Her walls tightened around him as he continued to make love to her, give her everything he had as she was giving the same to him, only now she had lost any coherent thought, she was lost in pleasure, floating in a sea of nothingness. It wasn't long before he was right there with her and he released, dropping his head to her shoulder as she held him tight.

They both took time to regulate their breathing before pulling back to look at each other. He brushed her hair from her face as she smiled at him dreamily, not wanting to drop her legs just yet, not wanting to break their connection. "Robin." She laughed shaking her head.

"I know. Did you find the water snake your majesty?"

"Eww." She laughed. "I think I might have, but shall we agree never to use that euphemism again?"

"Yes, definitely." He nodded, kissing her lightly as she dropped her legs and slowly moved away, breaking their connection.

She sighed as she leant back to float on top of the water, staring at the sky. "Do you ever wish you could just float away?" She asked out loud, she hadn't been meaning to, it came from nowhere.

"Float away?" He asked as he moved to copy her.

"Mmm." She nodded. "Escape everything, just live in the moment."

"Who are you and what have you done with Regina Mills?" He asked, finding her hand.

She chuckled "Don't you? Don't you want to get away from it all, escape the magic, escape people trying to kill you or turn you into god knows what?"

"Yes, I suppose so." He nodded.

"Run away with me Robin." She chuckled, taking hold of his hand.

"I think you've been in the sun too long."

"You're probably right." She nodded. "But, I just want a normal life, is that too much to ask for?"

"No, I don't think so. Regina, I'm here for you, always."

She shook her head and looked at him "You do know that you've had two baths in the last twenty-four hours, someone will suspect something." She laughed "Maybe you better go roll in mud or something."

"Very funny your majesty." He rolled his eyes.

"On second thoughts, you are not coming in my bed if you are dirty."

"Oh well then milady, I will have to make sure that I'm not."

"Indeed." She smiled, before beginning to swim to the edge.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"They will be wondering where we got to with these flowers, we ought to go and take them back, before anyone suspects anything. Tinkerbelle already knows."

"Urgh." He frowned.

"Come on." She chuckled, pulling herself up out of the water and using her magic to redress herself.

"I'm coming." He moaned, swimming towards the edge. "But, the day isn't over yet and I said, that you could have the whole day."

"So you did and don't worry I am planning on taking the whole day. But maybe we could spend some time with Roland." She suggested, the little boy had found his way into her heart just as fast as his father had, she already loved him.

Robin cast her a massive grin as she helped him up out of the water. "That would be nice, he likes you."

"And I like him." She smiled, sighing, she was thinking about Henry, how she wished she could spend some time with her own son, but it wasn't possible, she couldn't. At least he wasn't burdened with the knowledge that he had another mother out there, a mother who loved him with everything she had and wished that she could hold him in her arms just once more, see his face, read to him, soothe him when he was ill or upset. She just wished she had made the most of every one of those little moments, because they were the moments that mattered, the moments that meant something. But she would never see her son again, she would just have to find a way to come to terms with that, she was getting there, Robin and Roland were helping, but it was a slow process.

"Regina?"

His voice sounded through her thoughts and she turned to look at him "Hmm?"

"I was just saying, you drenched my pants." He held up his pants and she burst into laughter.

"Sorry." She shrugged, waving her hand and drying them out.

"No problem."

"Oh Robin, I checked for fleas, I think you're good." She stated, referring to their earlier conversation in the council room.

"Sorry about that." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh no, it was rather amusing." She smiled. "I like a man who can keep me on my toes."

"Well, I guess I'm your man then."

"Yes, I guess you are."

* * *

 **So what did you think of chapter three?**


	4. Invisible

**Okay, so I think this is my fav chapter so far, prepare yourselves for something, interesting. Haha. :)**

 **(Quick note, I had trouble uploading my new story yesterday, but it's up now, so if you wanna check it out it's on my profile. :))**

 **Enjoy the chapter! xxx**

* * *

Regina had been hiding in her vault all day, mainly trying to avoid the Charming's; she was sat on a trunk flicking through a spell book, one which was of no relevance, but it was something to do. This place was where she came to get away from everything, because seemingly her own chambers weren't a safe haven anymore, Snow White had nearly walked in on her and Robin more times than she would like to recall and quite frankly, Regina was getting increasingly more annoyed at her for it.

It had been a month since she and Robin had first made love and they were still hiding their relationship from everyone else in the castle, which Regina was astounded by. She was surprised that they hadn't been caught yet, because it almost seemed as though they had been trying to get caught at some points; sharing kisses in doorways, one particular kiss had resulted in her pinned up against the wall with her skirt hitched up, that had been the time they were nearly caught by Granny as she had been on her way out of the kitchen. So no, it was safe to say that they had not been very discreet in both their relationship and their love making.

Regina had loved spending time with Roland, it was as though he was already a son to her, she loved him as though he were. She had yet to take him riding as she had promised, maybe tomorrow would be the perfect day for that, but today was a day where she would rather just sit in her dark vault and forget about the world around her.

She licked her thumb and flipped the page in her book, coming to an invisibility spell. "Hmm." She could have fun with that one, smirking she stood up and collected the correct ingredients, before pouring them into her chemical flack and swirling it around. She watched the potion change colour and noted that it was correct before she downed the potion and waited for the effects to take hold. Wandering across her vault she watched herself disappear as she looked in the mirror, it was rather strange as if she were a conscience floating about the air, a lost soul.

She changed her mind about staying in the vault, waving her hands, she appeared in the dining room which was full as it usually was at this time. She spotted her thief immediately, sat laughing with his Merry Men, she rose her eyebrows and smiled, yes, this could be very, very fun. Putting thoughts of how she could drive Robin crazy aside, she made her way towards the Charming's table.

"She's a pain in the arse that woman." Grumpy moaned.

"Give her a break, she lost her son."

"We've been here a month and a half, isn't she over that already?" He scoffed.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him and did her best not to make any noise, not to be detected.

"Leroy, Regina loved Henry and now he doesn't remember her and she has no way of ever returning to him, what do you expect?" Snow shook her head.

"I get your point sista, but if she don't wanna be here, then why doesn't she go burden some others with her presence?"

Charming rolled his eyes "Leroy, as much as you might not like Regina, we need her, she has magic and she'd never admit it, but she needs us too."

So, David was standing up for her, well that was new, he wouldn't be doing that if she were there, not that she would give him the chance to.

"Regina is keeping everyone in this castle safe." Snow nodded in agreement with her husband. "It's her home as much as it is everyone else's."

"I bet Robin would agree with me." Leroy scoffed.

"Don't be so sure." Snow quipped. "I think they have a soft spot for one another."

"What the queen and Robin?" Grumpy shook his head "Don't make me laugh, they despise each other, completely."

"Maybe that's what they want us to think." Regina's eyes widened as she stared at Snow, how did she know, how had she worked it out? She had never actually walked in on them and they had always made sure that Robin was well hidden; how had she seen through their act, which seemed to fool everyone else.

"I dunno Snow." David shook his head "I think they are pretty hateful towards one another, she's nearly throttled him once or twice."

"Mmm, but she's never gone through with it."

"Because she wants to reform."

"No, because they are acting." Snow shrugged her shoulders. "Just a hunch."

"A crazy hunch." Leroy laughed.

"So it may be."

Regina shook her head, so, Snow White had seen through their act, they would simply have to be more careful from now on, pile on the hatred. Slowly she wandered across to the other side of the dining room to where he was sat, her man. She stood behind him and listened to his conversation.

"When are you going to quit it with the fighting and fuck her already."

"Lalala." Robin covered Roland's ears "Excuse me? Children present if you don't mind." He scolded, casting Will a deathly stare.

Will shrugged "Sorry Robin, forgot."

"I don't know who you are talking about." Robin shook his head as Roland jumped up out of his seat and hurried over to play with some of the other children.

"Don't play dumb with us, we know you're with someone."

"With someone?"

"Nobody glows like that unless they're being satisfied."

Regina smiled smugly, she was satisfying him alright and then some.

"Will…"

"Who is she Robin? Come on, who's the mystery woman?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." She moved closer to him, sitting in Roland's now vacant seat, being invisible did come in handy for finding out information that would otherwise be missed.

"So you have been kissing someone?" Will rose his eyebrows at his friend. "Was she a good kisser?"

Regina stared at him waiting for his answer, his face had reddened slightly and if she wasn't undercover she would have been taunting him about it. "She is."

"Is that it?"

"She is the best kisser I have ever had the pleasure of kissing." He quipped, before taking a bite of his bread roll.

Regina sat with a proud as punch look on her face, she was the best kisser he had ever kissed. She felt quite smug to be honest and adjusted her position in her seat.

"So mate, more than kissing?"

"Now that is definitely not going to be discussed." He shook his head.

"Who is it then?"

"I'm not going to tell you Will."

"Is she in this room?"

"No she is not." Robin stated as he laughed into his cup

"Where is she then?"

"How should I know, she's her own person, she can go wherever she wants." He shrugged.

Will narrowed his eyes at Robin "Are you sure it's not the queen?"

Robin looked down and ate some of his stew "Will you are never going to guess, so you might as well give up."

"Don't play dumb with me Robin, I know you and I have seen the looks you throw her way."

"I don't know what you think you see mate, but I think you need your eyes tested."

He was keeping their secret, was it for her or for him, because clearly there was suspicion on both sides. From both the Merry Men and from Snow.

"Okay mate, tell me one thing, just one last thing."

"What?"

"How many times have you, you know?"

"Will!" Robin scoffed and Regina tried really hard not to chuckle, but accidently a slight laugh slipped past her lips, causing them both to look around. She felt as though Robin was looking right at her, his eyebrows furrowed, he couldn't see her, she knew he couldn't, but it was rather odd.

"Did you hear that?" Will asked.

"Hmm." Robin nodded "Probably just the wind."

"It sounded like someone laughing."

"It wasn't anyone laughing." Robin shook his head as he went back to his food.

The Regina suddenly came up with the perfect idea, she stood up behind him and slowly ran her finger along the back of his neck, he froze immediately, staring straight at Will.

"Robin?"

"Somethings on my neck." He stated, his eyes wide.

Will laughed "Robin, it's probably just the wind."

He shook his head and Regina grinned at herself, before lowering her head to his neck and touching it with her lips, licking and kissing her way up to his ear lobe.

"I'm pretty sure that isn't the wind." Robin gasped as he went to stand up and Regina pushed him back down in his chair.

"You're just being paranoid."

"Yes, just paranoid." She whispered for only him to hear and she kissed him just below his ear. He immediately turned around and she saw the pure shock and confusion on his face when he was met with the sight of nothing. "Sit back and relax thief."

"Robin what is up with you?"

"Me? Um… I… nothing." He gulped.

"Am I the best you ever had Robin?" She whispered, nuzzling his neck with her head, her hands running down his chest as he nodded discreetly.

"Mate." Will narrowed his eyes at him.

"I think you better try not to react." She taunted, "don't want your friend thinking that you have an imaginary girlfriend now do we."

"I'm fine." Robin shuddered before picking up something to stop himself from reaching out for her.

She liked this, she was in total control and he could lose whatever he had left of his at any moment. Slowly she dropped her hands from him and kissed back up to his ear. "Since you're so fond of our little games, how about this one, try not to react while I do as I please with you. Don't let your little friend know." She chuckled lowly.

He nodded and swallowed hard, gripping the chair with both hands as he felt her run her fingers down the whole length of his body. He followed the sensation with his eyes and saw the tablecloth move up and then drop back down again.

She chuckled, she knew this was completely scandalous, but she loved it, she loved the feeling of power she had, him not even being able to see her, or touch her. Her hands moved up his legs and she heard him begin to have a conversation with Will, knowing he was trying to stop himself from reacting to what she was doing. She slowly undid the buttons on his pants before pulling them down slightly and running her hands inside, as soon as she took a hold of him she heard his words falter, just as she had wanted them to, she wanted him to come undone in the middle of the dining hall.

"So Robin, where do you suppose the queen is? I haven't seen her come in like she usually does around this time." She heard Will say, he was muffled through the solid wood of the table.

"I'm sure she's got other things on her mind at the moment." he stuttered a she moved her position so she was in between his legs, she dipped her head and kissed the area of skin just below his navel, before slowly moving lower and just before she took him in her mouth, she pulled back. He shuddered under her touch as she slowly began to run her hands under his shirt, feeling goosebumps rise under her fingertips.

"Robin, you sure you're alright mate?"

"Yeah, I'm good." His knuckles were white from where he was gripping the chair. She lowered her head again, she didn't usually make a habit of doing this particular action, but right now she was turned on with what she was doing and she wanted to make him work to hide his satisfaction. She kissed him again but this time she didn't stop at his waist, instead she continued all the way down to his tip. Taking him in her mouth she sucked, this caused him jerk upwards as she expertly moved her tongue, flicking him.

"So the queen, she's hot." Will stated.

"Yeah." Robin nodded.

"What?"

"What?"

"Did you just agree with me that the queen was hot?"

Her tongue swirled over his tip and he literally jumped in his seat "The queen, god Regina."

"That's her name isn't it?"

"Will, I… holy shit." She moved her hand up to pump him while she continued to suck, nibbling gently with her teeth every now and then. His hands dropped down to his thighs and she moved her other hand to take his.

"Robin what the hell mate?"

"I… um… I."

"Robin!" She heard Will's chair move back "Are you just being a dick now?"

"What?"

"Robin, what is happening?"

"Nothing, carry on." He squeezed her hand back as she continued her movements.

"So the queen."

"What about her?" His eyes flickered shut for a brief moment before he looked back at Will.

"I asked you if you thought she was hot."

"Of course she's fucking hot." He groaned as she sped up and changed the direction of her hand, before dropping him from her mouth and carrying on using her hands.

"So you would then?"

"I would what?" He asked, his mouth dropping open as his head dropped to the table.

"I actually think you are having some sort of fit there mate."

"No, I'm fine, it's indiges…tion."

She giggled, he was doing pretty well considering that he was on the brink of orgasm; lightly she blew on him, cool air hitting where her mouth had been, causing him to nearly fall off his chair.

"Oh god." He gripped the edge of the table.

"Pretty bad indigestion."

"Mmm, what were we… oh god." Her mouth was back on him again, spotting kisses up his length, before she laughed against him. Wow she was good at this, making him lose all coherent thought, she knew that Will probably thought that his friend was going insane.

"Should I go get doc?"

"No! No it'll pass. Shit!"

"Right, do you want me to distract you?"

"Shoot." He muttered.

Regina knew it wouldn't take much more to make him come, slowly she began to run her hand over him, teasing, before speeding up and every so often changing directions.

"Right, so the queen then."

"What is… your obsession with… Regina?" He managed.

"She's hot, I mean those breasts…"

"Oh god!"

Regina chuckled, knowing that Will giving Robin a mental picture of her body would not be helping him in the slightest; he was so close.

"Robin, you actually sound like you are getting off on the picture I'm giving you of Regina." Will laughed. Little did he know, Regina thought. She then realised a slight throbbing feeling in her knees, oh shit, she never checked how long the darn potion actually lasted, she was going to have to hurry this up and get the hell out. Speeding her hand up, she heard Robin groan as he wriggled in his chair.

"Robin seriously."

Regina tugged him in a different way and that was it, he was gone. "Oh god!" He banged his head lightly on the table. She quickly wiped her hands on his pants before checking to make sure that the spell was still working, moving the table cloth and standing up.

"Enjoy that lover?" She whispered, kissing his neck once more before hurrying off, back to her vault.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, a smug smile on her face, that had been rather enjoyable. She ran her hands over her tight blue backless dress before making her way back to the dining room, visible this time.

She peered her head around the door and caught sight of Robin still sat with his head on the table. "Someone looks as though they've had a day of it." She sniggered as she walked past, she couldn't resist. "You don't look well thief, if I might say, you look a little, hot." She drew out the last words in a sexy drawl that had his eyes widening.

"What can I say your majesty, I have that effect on women."

She smirked and shook her head "Which women? Because I don't see any queuing around the corner; unless I missed them?"

"You may have."

"Hmm, or, maybe they were just, invisible."


	5. Regina's jealousy

**Thank you to all those who read, review, follow and favorite this story. :)**

 **This particular chapter is part one of two, I am going on holiday for two weeks on Saturday, but I will probably be able to update anyway, I'll see how it goes.**

 **Enjoy the chapter. Love to all. xxx**

* * *

Regina sat in the library, doing nothing in particular, she was half reading a book that was really of little interest to her, it was something to do. Robin and Roland had gone off on a hunting trip with the merry men and she found with them gone, she was completely bored.

Their relationship, although still a secret, was going strong and if it was possible she had fallen even further in love with them both. She was worried when they were gone, but Robin was a big boy, he could take care of himself and Roland just fine. She still missed her little family, that's what they had become to her, her beautiful boys. She only wished that Henry could be with them, then it really would be perfect. Henry had gone his whole life without a father, living with her and now he was still fatherless and he wasn't with his mother. Well he was with his mother, but not the woman who had raised him, the woman who loved him more than anyone else ever could and he didn't even remember her.

She wondered if he was happy with Emma, with their new life, she hoped he was, she knew the memories she had installed for the two of them were great, but she still missed him. He would be proud of her, she mused, proud that she had turned her life around and dropped her evil ways. She had done it for him, changed for him and for Robin and for the people she now regarded as friends.

She turned a page in her book and scanned her eyes over the text, then she heard voices as the library door opened; Regina was sat in an area where she couldn't be seen by whoever had come in, she couldn't see them either, but could hear them.

"He is very handsome."

"Mmm."

"Do you think you might pursue him?" That was Belle's voice, she was sure of that, but who was she talking to? And who were they talking about?

"Yeah, why not."

"His sons cute isn't he." Belle gushed.

"Yeah I suppose his sons cute." The mystery woman agreed "But he is totally hot and has that arse that you just want to squeeze. You're friends with him aren't you?"

"Ooh, yeah we are good friends, I'll set you up with him."

"Thanks Belle, I haven't seen him around for a few days."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and was straining to see if she could look around the corner and find out who they were talking about.

"No, he's gone hunting with his son and men."

Regina's mouth dropped open and as she leant too far, the seat she was sat on toppled over and she fell on the ground. She was too stunned to get up, they were talking about her man! They were talking about her Robin, she felt her blood begin to boil, she knew that Robin was handsome, but she didn't want other women objectifying him. That was her arse to squeeze and nobody else's!

"What was that?"

"Is someone here?"

Regina stood up and left her chair on its side, before using her magic to transport to her chambers, where she began to pace the length of the room. How dare that woman talk about her man in such a way, granted nobody knew that he was her man, but she was still totally frustrated at the idea that women were staring at his arse and wanting to touch him up. Who even was the woman with Belle? Who was the woman who was planning on pursuing her soulmate? Whoever it was wasn't getting within an inch of Robin, she would see to that herself, even if it meant telling everyone that she was with him.

Jealously pumped through her veins, she couldn't stand to think of Robin being with anyone else, she hadn't even seen this other woman, but she was totally jealous. She wondered what the other woman looked like, what if she was prettier than she was? Maybe she was nice tempered, submissive and easy, quite the opposite of Regina, what if she managed to steal Robin away from her? What if Robin realised that a relationship with the ex-Evil Queen wasn't what he wanted and that he wanted someone who was wife material? She could be wife material, granted she hadn't been a very good wife the first time, but it would be different being married to the one you loved, wouldn't it?

She needed to find this other woman, needed to turn her off Robin, do anything she could, intimidate her. She needed to make sure that she stayed as far away from her man as humanly possible. Ooh maybe she could banish her, where to? The dark forest, that was always a good option or maybe she could turn her into some sort of creature, an ugly creature like a sloth or maybe a toad. A sleeping curse, that was another option, or she could just have her fall accidently down a flight of stairs. No, no, no, that was bad, she was having evil thoughts, evil thoughts she had been trying to curb, she was doing so well with trying to be good, she couldn't slip up now out of jealousy for some woman she didn't even know.

She flexed her fingers as she stared at the ceiling, she had to do something, starting with finding out who this woman was would probably be a good idea. She looked in the mirror, she was wearing her tight leather trousers, knee high boots and blood red overcoat with the black collar. Her raven hair was pulled back at both sides and tumbled down her back, stopping just at the base, where the laces on the coat started. Her lipstick was her signature red, her eyes dark and smoky and she had a black jewel earing in each ear. Swishing the train of her coat she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

She hurried down the spiral staircase, her heels clicking on the stone floor, she was aware that she had her scary face on but she was frustrated and protective over her man. Coming towards the room where she knew Belle spent her afternoons with Snow. She flung the door open and stood there "Excuse me." Her eyes burned with rage and she saw Belle swallow when she turned around to look at her.

"Regina?"

"Where's your little friend?"

"What little friend?"

"The little bitch that was in the library with you earlier."

"Whoa Regina, calm down." Snow sighed, standing up "What's happening?"

"Nothing I just want to know who this person is that's in my castle without my prior knowledge." She huffed.

"Um she's…"

"Yes!" Regina narrowed her eyes at Belle.

"Not important and no threat to you." Snow sighed.

Oh yes she bloody is, Regina thought; she was trying to steal her man, so of course she was a threat. "I will find her and when I do, you'll be wishing you told me who she was." She turned around and stalked out of the room.

"She is so hot for Robin." Snow chuckled as she put on a fake voice.

"I can't believe we just did that." Belle shook her head. "I seriously thought she was going to kill one of us."

"Yes, well I needed to find out if I was right in my suspicions and it seems I was."

"I think we might have just pissed off the Evil Queen though."

"She'll be fine."

* * *

Regina made her way through the whole of the castle, looking in each and every room, but nothing was out of the ordinary, she only saw people she knew, so where had this mystery woman gone? Unless she was one of the villagers, maybe she wasn't staying in the castle, then how would she find her? She could be anyone, it wasn't as if she had seen her and would be able to recognise her instantly. Regina furrowed her eyebrows and stared intensely out of the window at the tree in her gardens, then she spotted someone who wasn't familiar, picking an apple, off her tree!

Her mouth dropped open as she moved closer to the window, she scoffed loudly, how dare she pick one of her apples! Everyone knew that was her tree and everyone knew that she was the only one allowed to pluck its forbidden fruit. She watched as the woman took a bite, if she was the woman she was looking for then she would take great pleasure in turning her into some form of insect. The woman had long dark hair like hers, but she couldn't see her face as she had her back to the castle.

She shook her head, transported herself to the gardens and snuck up on the woman "Did you have permission to take that?" She asked as the woman nearly dropped the apple and looked at her wide eyed.

"Urm." She frowned, looking at the apple in her hand, then after allowing her eyes to wash over Regina, she decided to run.

"Hey! You thief! Stop right there!" She was about to use her magic to apprehend the woman before she sensed a presence behind her.

"Who's a thief?" A familiar voice sounded and she whipped around to look at him.

"Robin, you're back already?" She asked, a faint smile coming onto her face, until she noticed Roland in Robin's arms. "What happened?" She asked, hurrying over to them and taking a look at the little boy.

"He fell; I think it's broken." He gestured to his son's leg.

"Oh, sweetheart." She wiped Roland's hair from his face, his eyes were red from crying and he was sniffling. "It's okay, watch this." She raised her hand and hovered it over his leg, purple light shone and his leg healed under her touch. "Good as knew."

"Thank you Gina." He smiled at her and reached for her to take him in her arms.

She took him from Robin and hugged him close "I missed you." She smiled, kissing his temple.

"I missed you too Gina."

She chuckled, she was happy to have her boys back with her, so happy that she nearly forgot about the thief of her apples and the woman who wanted to steal her own thief.

"He's not the only one who missed you." Robin smirked as he moved closer to them.

"Really, I didn't know Little John liked me that much." She joked

"I didn't mean Little John." He leant in and stole a quick kiss.

"Hey, someone could see." She warned.

"Eweee." Roland stuck his nose up at them and wriggled to be put down, she placed him on the ground and he moved to sit on the marble bench that surrounded the tree.

"Let them." Robin chuckled, pulling her into his arms and claiming her lips as his. "God how I have missed you."

"It's only been four days." She bit her bottom lip, her hands coming to rest on his chest.

"Four days too many, I never want to be apart from you again." He rubbed his nose against hers "Has anything happened here while I have been gone?"

She wasn't going to tell him about the woman in the library, but she would most certainly be watching out for any suspicious figures, including the woman who stole her apple. "No, nothing, it has been incredibly boring here. I trust you encountered none of the witch's minion monkeys?"

"No, we didn't luckily. But as you saw, Roland had a tussle with a tree root and lost." He ran a hand through her hair.

She let out a light laugh and a full smile came onto her face "I have to admit, I have been rather lonely, without my two boys."

"Your two boys?" He grinned.

"Hmm." She nodded, moving in and lightly kissing him, smiling into the kiss.

"Regina!"

They broke apart and Regina quickly put a lot of space between them as she turned to see Snow coming around the corner. "There you are, we were looking for you, that woman in the library, she was just a friend of Belle's from a local village, she isn't staying in the castle."

"Good, well, fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Robin, you're back." Snow smiled at him, looking from Robin to Regina then back to Robin again.

"Well, I needed Regina's assistance, Roland broke his leg and the Queen here was kind enough to lend her assistance."

When snow came back to look at her she rolled her eyes at the soppy look on her face "I did it for Roland." She scoffed as she swished her cape and sauntered back into the castle.

* * *

Regina sat on the edge of her bed frowning, she had her boys back, but she couldn't forget about what the woman had said about Robin's arse and then Belle telling her that she would set them up. She massaged her temples, it had been a crazy day, all she wanted to do was lay in Robin's arms and sleep, she had missed the feel of his strong arms around her while she slept, missed falling asleep with him and waking up with him and all the other moments in between. It wasn't just the sex, although that was great, perfect actually, it had been the companionship she missed the most, his sense of humour, the way he could make her feel better with just a couple of words, could comfort her with a brief brush of his lips over hers. It was the little things.

But this woman! She wanted to take that away from her, steal her companion, steal her soulmate, she knew deep down that even if the other woman tried she wouldn't be able to steal Robin from her, but it didn't help to quell her jealously, not one bit. It seemed when it came to Robin she was possessive, very possessive, but why shouldn't she be? He was the perfect man, he had an amazing body, fantastic personality and eyes she felt she was born to gaze into.

She messed with her hands in her lap for a minute or so more, before deciding that she needed to see him again, she was brought comfort by seeing him. Standing up she, made her way towards the dining room, she needed to get this other woman out of her mind, Robin was hers. Opening the door, her heart nearly stopped when she saw Robin sat laughing with the woman that had stolen her apple!

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists before slamming through the double doors, glaring at Robin and walking straight past him. How could he? Her heart hurt, she couldn't believe that he was just sat there with this woman, was he flirting with her? Was she flirting with him? Regina was so tempted to just walk over there and pull her hair out, she took a deep breath and made her way over to the counter. "Granny."

"Regina."

"Who is that?" She asked sticking her nose up as she stared at Robin's table, he was still laughing, but would every so often look behind his shoulder at her.

"Who?"

"The woman who is sat with the thieves."

"Ah, Mulan."

"Mulan." She scoffed, the woman was pretty, she'd give her that, but she wouldn't be for much longer if she made a move on her man. Regina was really considering a transformation spell at that moment, one which was irreversible. Then she reminded herself that was bad and she had vowed not to do anything evil again.

"Gina!" Roland came running up to her and flung his arm around her legs.

"Hello." She smiled, picking up the little boy and placing him on her hip.

"When will you come and have supper with us Gina?" He asked, burying his head into her shoulder.

"I don't know sweetheart." She shook her head, if she had to carry on watching this spectacle, it might be sooner than she thought, she was tempted to just go over there and kiss Robin silly in front of everyone, letting everyone, including this Mulan, know that they were together. Then her feet were moving on their own accord towards his table and she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Hey." He grinned, before remembering they were still undercover. "What do you want?"

She glared at him, she really was not in the mood for their silly games, not one bit. "I see you found yourself a woman who wants you." She spat coldly, looking at the woman sat beside him.

"Hmm." He grinned at her smugly. "Suppose I have."

"What?" She asked, having to fight back the tears that threatened. "You do know she's a thief, she stole from me."

"What did she steal?" He asked.

My bloody soulmate, she thought. "She took an apple from my tree."

"An apple?" He laughed. "Mulan, I can't believe you would steal an apple from her majesty."

"That tree is special to me." She scoffed, holding Roland tighter to her side. "But you don't care about that do you."

"Someone is very techy today."

"Robin!" She cast him a deathly stare. "Don't test me."

She had to say that the woman sat beside him looked quite scared, she was watching Robin's reaction and of course he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Wouldn't dream of it your majesty." He turned to look at the woman sat next to him and shrugged. "But us thieves got to stick together." He quipped, placing an arm around the other woman and picked up a bread roll from the table.

She was hurt, she was in pain, how could he do this to her? She knew they were playing a game, but he had taken it too far and she was trying really hard not to make a fool out of herself. "I hope you choke." She huffed before swanning out of the door, stopping there she turned and glared at them; still holding Roland, hugging him tightly. "Just so you know, the apples on that tree are laced with deadly poison, so maybe you will choke." She rolled her eyes and left, of course the apples weren't poisonous, she rather wished that they were at that moment, but it took quite a bit of magic to poison an apple.

"Gina? Are you okay?" The little boy asked as he ran a small hand over her cheek.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm fine." She shook her head as she entered her chambers and sat down on her bed with Roland clinging to her, she knew she shouldn't have taken him with her, but she needed some sort of comfort. She carefully ran her fingers through his hair as she closed her eyes briefly, before staring at the wall.

The door opened and she felt strong arms wrap around her "Hey, are you alright? I know those apples aren't poisonous." He sighed.

She averted her gaze from him and placed Roland down before standing up and exiting onto the balcony. She was jealous, she knew he was joking with her, but after the day she'd had, it wasn't very funny.

"Regina?" He came out and reached out for her "what is it?"

"I thought you'd be more concerned about her."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her before smirking "Are you jealous?"

"What do you expect when I see the two of you laughing and joking together and then for you to say those things you did and put your arm around her. Wipe that dumb smirk off your face."

He shook his head and sighed "Regina, I love you, I want to be with you." She pulled her arm away and placed her hands on the banister. "Regina! You know I love you, why are you being like this?"

"Because she is pretty, she's younger than me, she has less baggage and I am willing to bet that she has never done anything more sinful that stealing."

"I love you, you idiot!"

"Excuse me!" She whipped around and glared at him.

He reached out for her and slammed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him, she tried not to respond, tried to fight it, because she was still annoyed at him, but she couldn't help but open her mouth to him, moaning as he slipped his tongue inside. Her arms came up around his neck, why did she ever doubt this feeling? Why did she ever doubt him?

After a mind-blowing, breath taking, kiss Robin pulled back to look at her, she still had her eyes closed and lips parted. "Do you not know how much I love you, you silly woman?"

She opened her eyes and went to protest "Robin…"

"Mulan is a friend of mine and trust me, she definitely doesn't like me that way, she has more chance of liking you than me. Do you get what I'm saying to you?"

Her eyes went wide "Wait, she likes women?" How stupid could she get, she had made a complete and utter fool out of herself, all because she let jealousy take over.

"Yes." He chuckled.

She buried her face in her hands, she was embarrassed at her behaviour, she had acted rashly and accused him of things, that deep down she knew weren't true in the slightest. But if it wasn't Mulan who wanted him, then who was it? It didn't matter, he didn't want her anyway, Regina had to remember that she was his soulmate and that he loved her. "I'm dumb aren't I." she shook her head. "Do you know how close I was to turning her into something."

"I love that you get jealous." He laughed. "It just proves to me that you love me as much as I love you."

"I do." She nodded, kissing him lightly. "I love you so much it hurts." She whispered, her hand coming to his cheek as she kissed him again.

"Ewwwe." Roland chuckled from the door as he watched them.

Robin and Regina turned around to look at him. "Are you spying again?" Regina tutted.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Oh I think you were Mr." She looked up at Robin who winked at her. "What do you think we should do with your son for spying on us?"

Roland grinned at them as he laughed and ran off back into the room, jumping up onto Regina's bed and burying under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked as he chuckled at his son, there was only a wisp of brown curly hair poking out of the top of the sheets.

"I'm staying in Gina's room tonight; I don't want to stay in my room."

"Roland…"

"He can stay if he wants." Regina smiled as she wandered over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

Robin moved towards her and whispered in her ear "What about…"

"Can't restrain yourself thief?" She asked, challenging him. She knew that he found it hard around her, hard to keep his self-control and then, that led to something else becoming hard. She was rather looking forward to this, she knew it would be torture for him to stay in the same bed as her and not be able to touch her, she wasn't saying that she herself wasn't going to struggle, but she liked to think she had more self-control than he did.

"I'm pretty sure that I can. I think it will be you who can't restrain yourself."

"We'll see."

* * *

 **To be continued ...**


	6. Challenge accepted

Regina and Robin lay in bed either side of Roland, who was fast asleep in between them. Regina was laying on her side, facing Robin, simply smiling at him, her hand came to rest on the pillow in between them and he found it, interlocking their fingers. Regina was still being mindful as to the challenge they had set each other, to see if they could resist one another and sleep without the other in their arms.

"I love this." She stated, bringing her other hand to run through Rolland's hair.

"I do too." He nodded.

"He looks so peaceful." She smiled, looking down at the little boy who was sound asleep. She glanced back at Robin who was grinning at her.

"Do you know what would make this moment even better?" He asked, his fingers dancing with her own.

"What?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes at him, she had no idea what he was about to say.

"If we move Ro over a little so I can hold you in my arms."

"I knew you'd break first."

"I haven't broken, all I said was that I wanted to sleep with you laying in my embrace, I didn't say that I was going to go through with it."

"Hmm." She rose her eyebrows and shook her head. He was right though, she would sleep much better in his arms and although the bed was big, it wasn't big enough with Roland lying slap bang in the middle, for them to spoon together.

"Come on milady, I know how much you like to sleep with me beside you." He whispered.

"Something tells me that it's you who likes to sleep with me beside you and you are trying to pan that accusation off onto me." She knew that they were both right, they had become accustomed to sleeping in one another's arms, either in her chambers or his.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

He was giving her the point? Why? He didn't usually give up so easily, he usually gave as good as he got. "You're going to have to come to me." She whispered, raising her eyebrows. Then she saw the look on his face, he had been playing her, wanting her to concede and come over to him. Ooh the game was on; she wasn't going to let him win.

"I think I'm alright actually." He sighed. "Clearly my girlfriend doesn't love me enough."

Her mouth dropped open as she looked at him in mock shock, he was messing with her. "Oh I love you plenty, I think it's my boyfriend who doesn't love me enough." She sighed, dropping his hand.

"Come here." He beckoned.

"Never." She shook her head and turned around so that she was now facing the balcony, with her back to him. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he was begging for her, she would just have to last longer than he could.

"Regina." He was using that voice, the voice he used when he wanted something and right now, she knew exactly what he wanted. "Regina." She had to ignore him block out his voice from her mind, pretend he wasn't there, she wouldn't lose, she never lost.

She felt his hand run across her shoulder "Regina."

"Robin, stop." She warned as he continued down her arm. "Robin."

"Look at me" he whispered. They were both competitive and she knew as much as she wanted to win this game, so did he. At the moment, he was the one who was crossing the line into physical contact.

"Robin, you might as well quit now, it's not going to happen." She mumbled.

"That's what you think, but I think you'll be begging for me."

"No." She shook her head. "No, I won't. Maybe you'll get more cooperation from someone else." She winced as soon as she said it, she hadn't meant it, but would he know that it was a joke?

"I think not." He sighed. "Because there's only one woman that I want to touch, only one woman I want touching me. One woman's hands I want…" While saying this his hand skimmed down her side and began caressing the skin at the side of her breast.

"Robin, Roland is laying right there." She warned. "So stop misbehaving."

"Will you look at me if I stop?"

Regina rolled her eyes and turned around to look at him, his eyes were sparkling and she shook her head. "You can throw all the charm you want at me mister; I am never coming over there to you. So give up."

"It's only a matter of time, I have all night to convince you."

"Good luck with that." She laughed quietly, her restraint was definitely better than his was and he would definitely be coming to her. "Goodnight Robin." She stated, closing her eyes.

"Regina. Regina. Regina. Your Majesty. Milady. Pain in my arse."

She opened one eye at him "What?" she snapped.

"I love you." He smiled at her sweetly.

"I love you too, but I am not coming over there so you can just forget about it." She closed her eyes again, pretending that she was going to sleep. She needed to come up with something, something to get to him, get him to come to her. She felt Roland shuffle a bit and then heard a loud thud. Opening her eyes, she sat up in the bed to see Robin on the floor wearing only his pants and she burst into laughter. "What are you doing?"

"Ouch." He rubbed his head.

"Awe, are you hurt? Come over here and I'll kiss it better."

"I can't get up." He stated, a rather pained expression coming onto his face.

"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously, she didn't know whether he was messing with her or not.

"I landed on my leg Gina."

"Don't think I'm falling for that." She shook her head, he did actually look in pain and she was torn between winning their game and getting up to help him. "Robin are you screwing with me?"

"No." He was now clutching his leg, with his head down in his lap.

Regina slipped out of bed and made her way over to him, as soon as she was close enough he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her down with him. "You shit!" She smacked his arm lightly. "I can't believe you just did that. I actually thought you were hurt."

"Glad to see you care milady." He grinned kissing her neck.

"You are losing this game thief." She scoffed, wriggling out of his grasp and getting back into her side. "Get up off the floor and go to sleep." She laid on her front, burying her face in her pillow. She was chuckling to herself a little, she really enjoyed their little games, but she had been stupid to think he was actually being serious about being hurt, Robin never got hurt, he seemed to be made of steel. She would give it to him, he was trying, but he wouldn't win, she would make sure of that.

* * *

A couple of hours later Regina thought Robin had fallen asleep, she sat up and buried her head in her hands, it was her turn to act. She had found that she could quite easily cry on demand, she just needed to think of Henry and tears would be streaming down her cheeks. This was bound to get Robin to come around to her side. She let out a quiet whimpering noise as she sniffed, Robin was a light sleeper, she knew he was, the slightest noise woke him when he had only just gotten off. She shook lightly as she cried into her hands, he had been mean to her and now it was payback time, she just hoped she didn't wake the sleeping child at the same time, but Robin had told her that Roland could sleep through anything.

"Regina?"

So she had woken him, time for the second step, she glanced up at him "Robin."

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, she could hear the concern in his voice, he was quite evidently worried about her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She sniffed.

"You don't seem fine, Regina what is it? Are you annoyed at me for what I did earlier? I was just messing with you, please don't cry."

She was touched by his concern and he would probably be annoyed at her for doing this. She shook her head and buried her face in her hands again, she heard him get out of bed and come around to her side, she had won. But when he didn't get in beside her, she looked up at him and he had his eyebrows raised, hands on hips.

"Really? Turning on the waterworks, that's desperate."

"What?" She sniffled. Shit, he had cottoned onto her trick, darn she had thought that she had won for a brief minute.

"Very good Regina, but I'm not falling for it."

"Falling for what?"

"You're faking."

"You pretended to be hurt." She scoffed.

"It's not my fault you are so gullible." He taunted.

She narrowed her eyes at him and then something hit her, she moved the quilt somewhat and pulled up her nightwear to reveal her leg to him. Regina leant forward, flashing her cleavage "Look what you are missing out on." She cast him a seductive smile.

"Not going to work." He stated, swallowing heavily. "You're not that hot."

"Little you is seemingly not in agreement." She quipped, gesturing towards the bulge in his pants. "Little you seems to think that I am very hot." she ran her hand over the swell of her breasts. "In fact, little you is practically begging for me, shame that you're not man enough." She tutted. "Maybe, I will just go and find someone that is."

"Now it seems that you need reminding that my son is in the room."

"Oh I know that." She nodded "But I'm not the one with the erection."

"No, but I bet you're wet."

"Robin, stop." She felt herself blushing and looked behind her to make sure that Roland was asleep. She knew that they might be taunting each other, but they couldn't act upon anything with Roland in the room anyway, so it was a futile attempt.

"Why, can't resist me? I'm not giving up this fight."

"Neither am I." She scoffed before turning around and closing her eyes yet again. He was right about her being wet and completely turned on, which she was ashamed of at that moment, probably because of Roland being right there, maybe this game hadn't been such a good idea.

* * *

Regina's sleep had been extremely fractured, she was totally frustrated, sexually frustrated and every time she got some sleep, she found herself dreaming of herself and Robin together; she woke up a couple of hours later to find that Robin was missing from the bed. Standing up, she wandered into the bathroom to find him sat naked on the rim of the tub.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Her eyes scanning across his body, taking in the full extent of his magnificence.

"I felt like I needed a little bit off a cool down, care to join me?" he questioned, gesturing to the running water that Regina had installed with her magic.

"This is your idea of cooling down?"

"Why not?" He shrugged, placing his hands either side of him, allowing her to see the whole of him.

"Will this count as our game?" She asked, narrowing her eyes, not wanting to lose, but really, really wanting him.

"No, let's call a break on our game for the time being, otherwise we would both fail."

"Okay." She nodded as he approached her and removed her nightgown. She reached over and bolted the door, there was no way she wanted Roland walking in. She smiled at Robin who placed his hands on her hips before moving them towards the tub. He slipped in first and held his hand out to help her in, positioning her between his legs, with her back against his chest.

He secured an arm under her breast and briefly kissed her neck, before leaning back and pulling her tight against him.

"What time is it?" Regina asked, as she turned her head to glance up at him, noticing that he had his eyes closed.

"I don't know." He shook his head, letting out a little yawn as he traced circles on her stomach.

"That feels nice." She whispered, also feeling tired, the sound of the running water making her feel sleepy.

"Regina, about earlier."

"Hmm?" She sighed, she wasn't really concentrating on his voice, more what his fingers were doing as they slowly moved lower.

"When you were jealous."

"Nope, we aren't going there, because I wasn't jealous I was just concerned."

She felt him chuckled, she could feel his chest move up and down as he did so. "Okay, you were concerned, but if ever you are concerned again, just come to me okay?"

She smiled and nodded, finding his hand and moving it lower where she was aching for his touch. "If this isn't part of the game, then I'm guessing that this is fine right?"

"Right." He kissed her neck gently, as he caressed her clit with his fingers, causing her to let out a low moan as she sank lower into the water.

"Yes, that good, don't stop. Mmm." She felt his body respond to her, his erection now poking into her back. "Robin, yes." He continued to move his one hand over her clit and the other came to her breast where he began to play with her nipple and knead the soft flesh there. She shuddered as a spark ran through her.

"Did I tell you how beautiful and amazing you were?" He asked, edging his way to her core and slipping his fingers inside her, still rubbing her clit with his palm.

"Not today, but yes, once or twice." She moaned.

"I don't believe I got payback for your stunt in the dining room."

"Which one?" She laughed, spiraling off into a moan, her eyes fluttering shut as she began to move back against his cock.

"I think you know which one."

"Oh, that one." She gasped as he curled his fingers inside her.

"Hmm. I'm still planning how I am going to make you pay for it your majesty."

"You didn't seem to be complaining." She bucked against his fingers.

"No, I wasn't, not in the slightest, but I still feel like you need something in return."

"Well, I can't wait, but can we… talk about it… later, when you don't have your fingers in… Robin." She felt herself hurtling towards her peak spiralling out of control, into a sea of nothingness. Her breathing began to falter as her hips jerked back into him, causing him to groan.

"Gods Regina." They continued like this, him pumping his fingers inside of her and her rubbing against him. Regina knew that with her orgasm, his would come, they always came together, it didn't matter that he wasn't inside her, the friction she was applying alone was enough to make him come.

Then she was there, it was upon her, she went over the cliff, hurtling into space, losing all control, not being able to even think, just feel, feel the immense pleasure that consumed her very being. "Wow." She almost purred.

"Shit." He chuckled, opening his eyes to look down at her, kissing her neck gently. "I'm glad we called pause on our game."

"Me too." She whispered as his hands dropped from her body. He then picked up a sponge and began to run it lightly across her skin, cleaning her. She loved that feeling, something about having him take care of her made her feel loved. Once he had finished, she took the sponge from him and turned in his arms, sitting back on her feet as she repaid the favour, cleaning him. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He grinned. "But, I think that we should be getting back to our game."

"Hmm, I'm still going to win." She chuckled, standing up, hopping out of the tub and quickly drying off, before pulling her nightdress over her head and heading back to the bedroom.

* * *

Regina lay in bed staring at the ceiling, Robin had gone back to sleep and she needed to slip out of the room for some air. Carefully she got out of bed, making sure not to wake either of them, before walking out onto her balcony and closing her eyes. She leant against the barrier and opened her eyes to look at the expanse of forest beyond, she smiled thinking about Robin having lived out there while she had been right here in this castle, she hadn't even known that her soulmate was right there. She turned to look into her room and simply watched them, the father and son who had allowed her to join in their little family. They were her family, shaking her head, all of a sudden the silly game wasn't all that important, she didn't care about it anymore.

She wasn't in the mood for playing games, she just wanted to hold him. Following their session in the bathroom, she wanted it all the more, she never realised it before, she had only thought that she needed Henry. She had never considered that she might want a man and more children, want a proper family, but she did, that was exactly what she wanted and she knew that she should be thankful about what she had, because right now, she did have a family. True she didn't have Henry, but as long as he was happy with Emma, that was all that mattered, his happiness. If he was happy, she should be too, Henry would want her to be happy, so she would be, she would be strong for him.

Regina walked back into the bedroom, moving to Robin's side, she climbed in behind him and wrapped her arms around him, cuddling up to him. She kissed his neck once, before falling asleep, she knew that technically she had lost their game, but she didn't care, she had found her love and that was all that mattered, she had already wasted so much time, she wasn't going to waste anymore. She was going to hug him and kiss him as much as she could and just enjoy having both him and Roland in her life.

* * *

Regina woke up the next morning and found that Robin was still asleep, she wondered if he had even woken at all, maybe he didn't know about her losing the game; so carefully, she moved her arm from over him and slipped out of the bed, before quickly getting in her side and closing her eyes.

"Nice try." He muttered sleepily.

"Shut it." She sniggered.

"Yes, daddy shut it." Roland stated coming in from the bathroom with a beaker of water.

"Roland." Regina gasped.

"Sorry." He chuckled before jumping back up on the bed beside her. "Gina, can I have a hug?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." She nodded, pulling him into her arms, he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Okay mate, do you want to go and find Little John for breakfast?"

Roland nodded, before pulling back from Regina and making his way to the door.

"Oh and buddy, we didn't sleep in the queen's room." He placed a finger over his lips.

"Okay, bye Gina."

"Bye Ro."

Roland waved and shut the door behind him.

Regina turned to look at Robin and he had a smug smirk plastered all over his face "You lost."

She rolled her eyes as he pulled her into his arms. "I don't care."

"Really your majesty?"

"Yes, you were right, I need you beside me, not just in bed, but in life, in everything."

He chuckled and leaned across to kiss her "I need you just as much and if you hadn't come to me then, I would have come to you."

"Shall we call it a draw?"

"No, you still lost." He grinned.

"Whatever, shut up and kiss me." She pulled him towards her and attached her lips to his, running her tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance to his mouth, which he granted, moving to pull her closer to him, pressing her body against his.

He broke the kiss and grinned at her "I still won."

Regina shook her head, okay, he might have won this game, but she would be ready the next time. If she had lost this time, there was no way she'd be losing a second. "I love you." She whispered.

"What, no fighting back?"

"Not today." She bit her bottom lip before kissing him again, pulling the duvet up to cover them. Morning kisses were her favourite type and she would reveal in every kiss that they shared together.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the lovely review you left on the previous chapter, I appreciate each and everyone of them, it means the world to me to know that people like my writing. I hope you enjoyed this one, if you did let me know, I'd love to hear what you thought. Thank you. :) xxx**


	7. I bet I'm faster than you are

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, keep em coming ;) haha. I love knowing what you all think, I'm going to apologise now for the lack of smut in this chapter, it's a fluff filled chapter, next chapter though...;) Thanks for reading. xxx**

* * *

It was getting to the point where Regina was sick of keeping her relationship with Robin under wraps, it had been fun to start with, keeping it a secret from the rest of the castle, but had become increasingly over rated, she just wanted to be able to kiss him whenever or wherever, or at the very least be able to spend time with him in places where other people could see them. It wasn't just that, she wanted people to know that they were together, know that they were soulmates and in love; at the minute, a couple of people might have their suspicious, but nobody, besides Tink, knew for certain.

Maybe they could play a game of try not to get caught and she could intentionally make sure they did get caught, but on second thoughts, she didn't really want anyone seeing her and Robin having sex, that was weird, it could be a fun game though. She would think more about how she wanted to tell everyone and she would have to discuss it with Robin. What if he didn't want people to know that he was in a relationship with her? What if he was embarrassed to be dating the Evil Queen, not even dating, embarrassed to be in love with the Evil Queen? She didn't know why she doubted Robin, she knew that he wouldn't be any of those things, but after years of disappointment and let downs, she was still getting used to having someone that she could trust and rely on so completely.

Robin was that person, she could trust him with her life if need be, she had already entrusted him with her heart, he had stolen it, without her knowing, metaphorically of course, but now she wasn't sure if she wanted it back, she wanted him to keep it, it was his, it belonged to him. He had told her that his belonged to her also, but that was scary, the last time a man had loved her, shown her love, given her his heart, he had lost his life, she couldn't bare it if she lost Robin; if she lost him, she didn't know if she'd be able to carry on, how would she cope without her son and her true love?

No, she was being silly, nothing was going to happen to Robin, she wouldn't let it, maybe she would have to take precautions to make sure that no harm could come to him and that no one could rip his heart out like her mother had done with Daniel. It wasn't a hard spell, she had used it on Henry on the way back from Netherland, Robin might not be happy with her using her magic on him, but maybe he didn't have to know, she would do it while he was sleeping. She needed to protect Roland also, but she had a feeling that she would be able to ask Robin directly about that one, he would want his son to be kept safe as much as she did.

She changed into her black riding gear, tight trousers, with a black overcoat, applying her signature red lipstick, she pulled some black leather riding boots on, glancing in the mirror she smiled, the day had finally come to take Roland riding, somehow something had come up each time she had tried to get back in the saddle, but now she was actually getting the chance to do it. Hopping up, she came to the door and was about to open it when it opened and Roland ran in, "Gina!" He flung his arms around her, "are we going now? Are we?"

"Yes." She laughed, hugging him back. He wriggled out of her arms and chuckled as he went back to the door, looking around the frame and down the corridor.

"Daddy! Gina says we're going now!"

"Roland." Robin came into the room and shook his head, laughing at his son, "I'm just here, no need to yell."

"Sorry daddy, but Gina is taking me riding."

"I know." He looked up at Regina, he'd had to leave her earlier that morning to go to breakfast with the merry men, he had said that it was necessary if they wanted to make sure there wasn't any suspicion. That was a comment that had Regina worrying that maybe he didn't want them to know that they were together, she knew she really had to have a discussion with him about it, a long one. "Good morning beautiful." He walked over to her and kissed her lightly, aware that Roland was right there watching them. "I brought you some breakfast." He handed her an apple and a pastry.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you." She smiled, taking them from him, he knew what her favourite pastry was and also knew that she liked her apples red not green, which had to stand for something considering that they rarely ate breakfast together. She wanted to be able to eat breakfast with him, she wanted to be able to eat every meal with him, she had wasted so much of her life without a soulmate and now that she had him, she didn't want to waste more of it by not being with him, by hiding the love they shared.

Then she was hit by a strange feeling that had her questioning everything, what if her sister found out, found out that Regina loved someone? Loved both Robin and Roland, would that put them in danger? It was clear that Zelena had the mindset that love was weakness, which meant that she might target them. Regina wouldn't let her; she wouldn't let her anywhere near her boys. "Come on then." She grinned, she wasn't going to think about that now, she was going to enjoy her day with her new little family, without having to think about what her witch of a sister might do to ruin her happiness, she could be happy and she would be.

Roland grabbed her hand and began pulling her out the door, "let's go Gina, I want to ride a big horsey!"

"You can." She nodded as she followed him out, still holding onto his hand, she looked back behind her to see Robin grinning, "come on, keep up." She winked as she and Roland made their way down the spiral staircase and towards the grand door, Robin close behind them. Once he had caught up, he threaded his arm around her and she smiled up at him as she leant her head on his shoulder.

"Regina!" They all jumped somewhat as Robin quickly pulled his arm from around her and they turned to see Snow White again! Did this woman follow her constantly, was it her aim in life to watch her non-stop? Because if it was, she was succeeding wonderfully, Regina felt suffocated by her eternal pestering, she said it was her checking up on her, but it wasn't, it was her being annoying and nosy.

"Snow." She nodded, reluctantly dropping her arm from around Robin and rolling her eyes. She had been annoyed at just how quick he had been to get away from her, she knew he thought they were keeping their relationship to themselves, but it still hurt, she was probably being stupid, but she really wanted him to just say to her that he wanted everyone to know that they were together. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Riding is that a crime?" She scoffed, as Roland looked up at her and hugged her leg.

"Princess! Gina's going to let me ride a big horsey." He grinned still hugging tight onto Regina.

"Really?" Snow asked, smiling and raising her eyebrows at Regina.

"What? He wants to go riding, so I'm taking him. Is that okay with you, or do I need a permission slip?" She asked, pouting at her somewhat.

"That's fine."

"Good." Regina nodded, picking up Roland and resting him on her hip as he flung his arms around her neck, burying his head into her shoulder, she knew he was still rather shy around people, it didn't help that when Snow had talked to him in the past, she had sounded rather patronising, not intentionally of course, but she had been way too nice and spoke in an annoying voice, treating him like a baby. "Come on thief." She huffed before carrying on out of the door.

"Regina stop a minute." Robin jogged up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, placing Roland back down and allowing him to run off in front.

"Somethings troubling you, I know it."

"Robin I'm fine, trust me." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "come on." Now was not the time or place for this conversation, she would talk about it with him later. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly.

"Regina talk to me."

"Later, now's not the time for talking, it's the time for riding and I am ready to whoop your ass." She chuckled.

"Is that so milady?"

"Yes." She smirked, wandering into the stables, spotting Roland looking up at a dapple grey horse with wide eyes. "Do you like him?" Regina asked, coming over to him and stroking the horse's nose.

"He's real pretty." Roland nodded, not reaching out to touch the horse simply staring at him.

"I think he might be a little big for you sweetheart. Come, follow me." She took his hand and led him down the sable to the end where a small dark brown pony was in a pen. He had a caramel main that covered his head. "How about him?" She asked gesturing to the horse which was the perfect size for Roland.

Roland beamed up at her, "yes! What's he called Gina?"

She looked at the placard by his stall, "Toffee."

"Hi Toffee." Roland waved, "would it be okay if I rode you for a little while?"

Regina and Robin chuckled at the little boy, he was adorable and she knew with an attitude like that, the horse would be very cooperative. "I think it would." Regina nodded as she opened the pen and began to stroke the horse, "hey boy, are you going to let Roland ride you?" She asked, the nose neighed and nodded. "Good." She patted him again and began to fit the saddle on his back, adjusting the stirrups while Roland watched her curiously. Robin had gone to saddle up her horse and another for himself and came to stand in the archway, watching Regina as she taught Roland how to work the straps and they both laughed when the horse nuzzled Roland. "I think he wants food." Regina laughed, handing Roland the apple that Robin had given her earlier. "Here, make sure you keep your fingers together, while you feed him." She urged him forward, "there you go." She smiled as Roland laughed and hugged her.

"He tickled me."

"Did he? With his whiskers?" She chuckled, brushing Roland's hair from his face as she looked down at the little boy.

"Yes." He giggled, "he has long whiskers."

"He does doesn't he." She nodded, fitting the bridle and making sure that it wasn't too.

"Can I ride him now Gina?"

"Yes, but I need to teach you some rules first okay."

"Yep."

"Good." She turned and smiled at Robin, "right, you go with your daddy and wait outside while I bring him out okay."

"Yes okay."

She placed a small kiss on his head as he scampered out to Robin, then she turned back to the horse, stroking him gently, she loved spending time with Roland, he was a wonderful little boy, so kind hearted, he reminded her much of Henry when he had been that age, she hoped that she could be the mother that Roland had never had, hoped that Robin would allow her to be that. She in no way wanted to replace Marian, Roland's actual mother, who Robin had told her all about, he had told her how she had died before Roland even got the chance to get to know her, so had therefore been without a female figure in his life for so long. She felt sorry for Roland, but not having a mother hadn't seemed to have affected him too much, he was still a happy little boy and Robin had raised him well on his own, he had succeeded at being a single parent and had seemingly coped better than she had with Henry in the beginning.

"Okay Toffee, you need to behave for Roland okay, make sure that you are good with him." She ran her hand across his main and led him out of the stall and into the paddock where Roland was looking up at her eagerly, wanting to have a go at riding.

"Gina, can I?" He grinned coming over and stroking the horse gently, "hello boy." He giggled, his dimples showing as he turned to look at Regina.

She loved how excited he was, he was patient, he hadn't pestered to go horse riding, not since he had first asked, she was impressed, Henry would have been nagging her none stop, until he got what he wanted. Regina held the reins, while Robin lifted Roland to sit up on the horse.

"Are you alright up there buddy?" Robin asked as he helped him place his feet in the short stirrups.

"Yep, what do I do now?" He asked, looking at Regina for instructions.

"Okay, you hold onto these, I have the guide rope so he can't run away with you." She joked, handing him the reins, "what you need to do is kick him, gently, very gently okay, with the sides of your feet, that will tell him that you want to go. Did you get that Ro?"

"Yeah." He nodded, carefully kicking the horse, barely touching him at all.

When the horse didn't go anywhere, Regina let out a small laugh, "maybe a little harder than that." She looked towards Robin, who was now sat atop of his horse watching them.

"Harder?"

"Just a touch." She nodded as the little boy did as instructed, resulting in the horse beginning to walk forward. "There you go." She stated, beginning to lead the horse as he walked around the paddock.

"Daddy look, look I'm doing it!"

"Well done Roland." Robin complimented, sharing an amused look with Regina.

After a little while of leading Roland around the paddock, Regina was confident that he would be able to do it on his own, she mounted her own horse, a raven mare which was as black as night. Shadow was her name, she could never replace her beloved Rocinante, but she was a loyal horse, she had come across to Storybrooke in the curse, but Regina hadn't really visited her all that much, something she regretted, horses always managed to relax her; when she was younger, whenever she had been stressed she would go to the stable and just talk to the horses, knowing a horse could never judge her, they would just listen, Rocinante was the best listener of all, he was so calm and collected, she instantly calmed down when she was around him.

"Okay Roland, I still have the rope okay, I'm just going to ride alongside you, but I'll have a hold of your horse so don't worry." A trot was the fastest she dared to go with Roland being a new rider, but she could tell that Shadow wanted to run, she hadn't been run in such a long time and was straining to go. "Be patient girl." She whispered, kissing her lightly, "soon, I promise."

Robin came up beside them, "you're riding Roland." He chuckled.

"I know." Roland's eyes shone as he beamed at both Robin and Regina.

"He'll be a professional in no time." Regina quipped, "won't you Roland."

"I'll be better than daddy." He chuckled.

"That wouldn't be very hard." She smirked, teasing Robin.

"Didn't you challenge me to a race?" He reminded.

"I want to race! Can I go faster Gina? Can I?" Roland asked, casting her a hopeful look.

"I don't think you're ready for that sweetheart; but you could come ride up here with me and we'll beat your daddy together." She cast Robin a challenging look.

"You won't beat me."

"I don't know about that, I think Shadow needs to stretch her legs."

"I can't believe you two are ganging up on me."

"Believe it." She pulled her horse to a halt and slid off, she carefully lifted Roland off his horse and led it back into the stable, taking off his tack and laying down his feed before exiting again. "Right Roland, she is going to be very, very fast okay, so I'm going to put you up in front of me and you need to hold on tight okay?"

"Yes Gina, will she beat Daddy's horse?"

"Yes, of course she will." It was true, Shadow had much better legs than Robin's horse, she was a thorough bread and she had a lot of pent up energy, just waiting to burst out. She helped Roland on first, before hopping up behind him. "Okay, where are we racing to?" She asked.

"You know the old dwellings by the border of the forest?" Robin questioned.

"Yes."

"There and back?"

"You're on." She nodded, feeling adrenalin pumping through her veins, it had been forever since she had felt the wind rip through her hair as she rode at full speed, pushing the horse as fast as it would go, flying through the air, feeling free. "Are you holding on tight?" She asked, leaning down to look at Roland over his shoulder.

"Yep, let's go!" He chuckled as she kissed his cheek.

"Okay then, Robin, on three, one, two, three." They were off, as she had expected Shadow had been ready to run and was literally tearing up the ground beneath them, Regina held onto both Roland and Shadow's reins as she kicked her to go faster, she didn't have to kick hard as the horse was more than receptive. Roland laughed, cling on for dear life as he turned to look at Regina; she increased her hold on him, making sure that there was no possibility of him falling off. He was so important to her and she felt a sudden need to keep him safe, if he fell off at the speed they were going, he would be seriously injured or worse, that couldn't happen. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes! Can she go faster?"

"Faster?" Regina rose her eyebrows at him, Shadow was absolutely flying through the air, how could he want to go faster? If they were in Storybrooke they could have taken a spin in her car, then he would have known what fast meant. To Regina though, nothing beat riding, being out in the open, creating a wind vacuum. She knew that Shadow could go faster, but she needed to save her power for the home stretch. They heard the noise of Robin's horse gaining on them and Regina knew what she was going to do, she was going to play a mind game with him, let him think that he was winning and then take him over at the moment he least expected it. "Let's let your daddy think he's winning for a bit hey."

"Okay." Roland nodded as Regina slowed Shadow slightly, they were nearing the houses that Robin had said that they were racing to and he rounded the buildings and cast them a smug look which had Regina laughing, he wasn't going to know what hit him when Regina ran Shadow to her full potential. Robin had quite the ego and he was competitive, like she was, neither liked to lose, she had already lost one of their little games, she wasn't about to lose another. She brought Shadow around the houses and could see that Robin was now quite a bit ahead of them.

"When are we going to catch him?" Roland asked, looking up at her.

"How's now sound? Hold on Roland, she's about to really fly." She kicked Shadow and she was off again, her pace immediately quickening, storming after Robin, easily gaining on him.

"Wahoo." The little boy hollered. Then quicker than expected, they were passing Robin who was going full speed himself, Regina rose her eyebrows at him as he simply cast them a shocked look. Crossing the finish line, Regina brought the horse to a halt and turned to see Robin coming up. "We won!" Roland laughed.

"How?" Robin asked.

"Well I think we told you that we would beat you, you shouldn't underestimate us." Regina chuckled as she slid down off the horse and reached up to help Roland off.

"Again!"

"Sorry Roland, I think she's a little too tired to go again." Regina stated, patting the horse's neck. "You can come and help me cool her down though." She grinned as Roland nodded and took her hand.

* * *

Later that night Regina lay in bed alone, thinking about the day, she'd had a lot of fun with Robin and Roland, but she hadn't found the time to speak to Robin alone, speak to him about their relationship. She didn't want to be his little secret anymore, she wanted to be his and for everyone to know it, she knew it and he knew it, but that wasn't enough now, not with the feelings that were involved, not now she felt so intensely towards him, he was her soulmate and every part of her recognised that, she wanted everyone to know that he was her man.

She ran her hand over her face and heard the latch on the door go, she looked up and smiled at Robin as he came over to the bed and crawled up to her, kissing her lightly. "Do you want to talk to me?" Robin asked, laying next to her and running his fingertips over her stomach which was covered by her nightdress. "Something's bothering you, I know it."

"It's nothing really." She sighed, moving one hand to his hair as he spotted a kiss on her shoulder.

"Regina, I know you and I know that something's up."

She bit her bottom lip, she might as well talk to him, she needed to anyway. "Robin, you know we'd agreed to keep us a secret?"

"Hmm." He nodded, looking up at her.

"I don't want to anymore." She whispered.

"What are you saying?" He asked, grinning at her.

"I'm saying that I think I want to tell everyone." She watched his face, unsure a to what his reaction might be.

"Really?" He asked enthusiasm laced in his voice.

"Yes, but I think we could have some fun first." She nodded.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked, casting her a mischievous smirk.

"Well..."


	8. The throne room

**Thank you to everyone who has ever left me a review on this story, they all mean so much to me, so thank you. xxx**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Robin asked as Regina pulled him down a corridor in the castle.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She stated, biting her lip as she cast him a seductive look.

"I know I agreed to this plan of yours. But I can't help but feel that maybe you might have lost your mind a little."

"Hey," she shoved him lightly, "I don't want to burst out to everyone, like 'hey guess what guys, me and Robin have been fucking for months and none of you even knew about it, so we thought we'd just tell you all now before you accidently caught us.' I mean it's not as if it's my castle or anything like that."

"Regina." He laughed, shaking his head, "so this was your second best idea?"

"Do you have a better one?" She asked.

"No." He shrugged, "but I'm pretty sure that we'll be in a lot of trouble if somebody does catch us like you want them to."

"I'm the Queen Robin, what can they do?" She sniggered.

"Do you really want people to see us?" He asked.

"Not just people, people who we know will spread rumours."

"That's slightly messed up." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and laying his head on her shoulder as they carried on walking.

"We're not actually going to be having sex, just pretending to."

"Ohh that's no fun." He nipped her neck with his lips.

She rose her eyebrows as she tilted her head to look up at him, "you want to actually?"

"What's the point in faking it?"

"Robin." She gasped.

"Well, we might as well have a little fun right?"

"Okay then, if you're up for it, so am I." She nodded and pushed open a door on her right and pulled him inside with her. There was light streaming through one window which had the curtains pulled back, all the rest were closed; the light landed on a decorative throne positioned on a slight stage. There was only one, however there was a space where another had been previously. In between the two full length windows lay a fireplace, it was unlit, that wasn't unusual as most of the time this room wasn't used, sometimes people walked through it to get to different areas of the castle, but the room they usually used was the council room, not the throne room.

"Regina." He looked at her wide eyed, "here? You can't be serious."

"Why not?" She shrugged.

"Because it's the middle of the day and anyone could just walk in here."

"I thought that was the point." She smirked, winking at him.

"What about if some child walks in, they'd be scarred for life?"

She waved her hand at the door before casting him a grin, "there, now only an adult can walk in." She smirked, dusting her hands off as if she'd had to do something labouring.

"I'm doubting this idea again." He shook his head, "let's just forget about it and go back to your room."

"Robin of Locksley, are you chicken? Are you scared of being caught?" She taunted, running her hand down his chest.

"No, I'm not scared of being caught."

"Well then come on." She pulled him up the small set of steps and pushed him down into the throne.

"Isn't this disrespectful to the monarchy or something?" He asked as she took of his belt and was about to take off his pants.

"I am the monarchy and this is my throne, I take no disrespect, in fact, get up." She took his hand and helped him out of the throne before sitting down herself and glaring at him. "Show me some respect and kneel before your queen Outlaw." She quipped raising her head up high.

"Gladly." He dropped to his knees in front of her, edging up the red material of her skirt, his hands slipping up her legs, showing that he had understood her meaning behind this change in persona.

"I believe you have stolen something from me, stolen something from your queen, is this true?" She asked slipping into role play, always liking to spice it up somewhat and Robin didn't mind when the evil queen wanted to come out and play now and then.

"I have no idea what you're talking about your highness."

She let out an amused laugh, "oh now we both know that's not true, don't we, Robin Hood, or should I call you Robbing Hood, it's more suiting, is it not? That's what you are isn't it, a thief?"

"Hmm, I suppose so milady."

"It's your majesty," she corrected, scowling at him, her eyes narrowed. She enjoyed this too much and she could tell from the smirk on his face, so did he. "I'm going to have to punish you thief, severely, however, why not get some self-satisfaction?"

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked, kneading her thighs with his hands.

"Oh I think it's more to the point of what you're going to do to me."

He rose his eyebrows, his dimples showing. "What will you have me do your majesty?"

"Hmm, I think your tongue would do quite nicely, put it to good use. I want you to pleasure me, with your tongue, be a good outlaw and I might just keep you." She helped him with her skirt, hitching it up her thighs.

"Well then I best bring her majesty to unknown heights then."

"Yes, you best. Start by identifying which article of clothing have I forgone today?" She smirked, before pursing her lips as she watched him, his hands moving even further up her legs.

"I have no idea your majesty."

"Well then thief, find out and be quick about it."

She felt his hand slip between her slick folds as he looked up at her and smirked, "I think I found out."

"Yes, it seems you have, yet you are not following my orders thief, I think I requested your tongue did I not?"

"Yes, you did your majesty." He pushed her legs further apart as he adjusted his position, moving his head closer to her. His hands came up to her ass to pull her to the edge of the throne, allowing his face to be aligned perfectly with where she wanted his tongue, "and I shall give it you your majesty, no need to fear that."

"I should hope not, because you wouldn't want to know what I do with criminals that disobey me."

"I think I would." He smirked, dropping his mouth to kiss her inner thigh, before making his way to her core. He looked up at her before flicking her clit with his tongue, her eyes flickered shut as she flung her head back to rest on the cushioned back of the throne.

She found herself smiling as he began to run his tongue across her, his hands on her hips holding her steady. She was gripping the armrests, her knuckles turning white as she moaned, "mmm, yes."

"Does her majesty approve?"

"Shut up and put your tongue back to better use." She scolded, kicking him lightly with her stiletto, not wanting to hurt him, but still wanting to keep up appearances.

"Yes mam." He continued to lick her, before bringing his hand up, "Regina you're so wet."

She groaned as she slipped further down in the chair, knowing that the evil queen would not have allowed anyone to call her by her name. "What did you just call me thief?" She asked, her question spiralling off into a moan, "fuck Robin."

He simply chuckled as he brought one of her legs up over his shoulder and dipped a finger inside her, resulting in her bucking against him, "so, so wet my love."

She nodded, "faster Robin, yes, yes, oh god." He was still licking and sucking at her clit as he added another finger and curled them against her g-spot. She was close already, he was able to push her towards her peak so quickly, he had become an expert in it and knew her body better than anyone ever had.

"I love you."

Hearing those words from him caused her orgasm to crash upon her, causing her to shoot up out of the chair and back down again, as her legs trembled. "Robin, Robin, wow." She didn't know how he did it, how did he find it so easy to make her come?

"Am I acquitted your majesty?"

"I haven't decided yet." She breathed, opening her eyes to look down at him, he was grinning up from between her thighs.

"It seems we weren't disturbed." He quipped, kissing the inside of her thigh.

"There's still the matter that you stole from me." She kicked off her shoe and ran her bare foot across his shoulder, ignoring his previous comment

"What did I steal?"

"I thought you might have worked that out by now." She whispered, straightening up in her seat and adjusting her dress.

"Regina?"

"My heart, you stole my heart." She murmured, looking down at her hands which had fallen to her lap, all of a sudden feeling slightly exposed and shy.

"I'm afraid milady that I won't be giving it you back any time soon and I seem to believe that you gave it to me." Robin smirked, rubbing her knees gently.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I don't want it back, on the contrary, I want you to keep it." She smiled, she knew she was fiddling nervously with the jewels that encrusted the waistline of her dress and that he could probably sense her change in body language, but the thing was, she was back to being plain old Regina, the Regina whose main aim in life was to find love, the Regina who's only want was to be wanted by someone else, wanted by Robin. Shaking her head, she knew that they were having fun with this role play and wanted to carry it on. "But I cannot say that I gave it to you, why would I willingly give something so valuable to a mere thief, who smells like forest."

"Quite the insult milady, but I might recall that you like the smell of forest."

"Talking back to your queen?" She asked, kicking off her other shoe as she stood up, slightly wobbling due to her recovery from the intense pleasure he had given her. "You're brave outlaw, very brave." She walked around him as he was still knelt down, turning to watch her, "most don't live due to their defiance, but seemingly, you have proven your talents for things other than thieving."

"You haven't seen the half of my talents your majesty."

"Is that so? Well then thief, what else can a woodsman like yourself do?" She questioned, running her hand over his shoulders as she circled, before leaning down to whisper in his ear, "can you do rough?"

"Regina?" He furrowed his eyebrows, pulling back from her slightly.

"I'll take that as a no." she chuckled, biting her bottom lip.

"I can, but won't on principle." Robin scoffed.

"Principle?" She asked, tilting her head to look at him. What had gotten into him? They were playing a game, she was acting, he knew that, but now he was on the defensive.

"I won't man handle you Regina." He stood up, brushing down his trousers. "So you can just forget…"

She broke him off by slamming her lips against his, begging for entrance to his mouth, which he granted, her arms flung around his neck pulling him down to her, she was slightly shorter due to the lack of heels. When she pulled back to look in his eyes she smiled, "I love you."

"Why because I won't treat you rough?"

"No, because you're you." She ran her hand across his cheek, that was it, enough of the roleplay.

"Did you want me to treat you in that way?" He asked.

She shook her head, "no, I was channelling my inner Evil Queen."

"Am I too gentle?"

"No, no, you're perfect, trust me." She kissed his cheek lightly, "hey, what's got into you?" She was worried, he wasn't flinging sass at her like he would usually do; he would usually have been throwing witty comebacks at her by now, but there was nothing, nada, zilch. "Robin?"

"Sorry, it's just, I won't hurt you and I couldn't bring myself to be rough with you in case I hurt you accidently."

So that was what it was, he cared for her too much, it made sense that he wouldn't want to take the risk of accidentally hurting her, she had been hurt in the past by other men whether it had been intentionally or not, she knew why Robin was sceptical about it. She didn't even want him to anyway, she liked the way he made love to her, he was the perfect lover, so considerate of her, making sure to serve her every need and desire, except from this one, but she didn't care. "Well thank you, I appreciate it, but I won't break you know, I'm stronger than I look."

"I know Regina, but I can't I'm sorry, I just can't. You are the woman I love and I will not hurt you."

"I understand Robin." She threaded her arms around his waist, "for the record, I don't like it rough anyway."

"Really?"

"Hmm." She nodded against his chest. "You're perfect just the way you are and I wouldn't ask you to be anything you weren't."

He chuckled, "I'm guessing I just ruined our game."

"No," she shook her head, "I think it's your turn, don't you?" She asked a glint in her eye.

"You want to carry on?" He asked.

"Why not? Like you said, we haven't been caught yet," she pushed him back till his legs hit the chair she had been sat in previously and he dropped down into it. "But, I've put her away."

"Who?"

"The Evil Queen."

"Fine by me, I want Regina anyway."

"Ooh good." She smiled, her hands coming to the waistline of his pants and pulling them down, along with any undergarments he had been wearing, she chuckled them across the room before looking down at his lap and licking her lips. "What shall I do with you?" She asked, about to kneel like he had, before he grabbed her hands.

"I just want you."

"Are you complaining about my skills?"

"Oh not at all milady, but I would rather come with you on top of me."

"Well then, that can be arranged." She moved up onto the chair with him, straddling him, hitching her skirt up around her middle. Robin reached out and pulled her dress over her head, before chucking it down with his pants which were in a pile on the floor; this revealed a black lacy bra she had conjured with her magic, sick of wearing uncomfortable corsets and wanting the comfort of Storybrooke conveniences.

"What is that?" He asked, his eyes wide as he looked at the black material which covered just covered her breasts.

She could swear he was going to burn a hole in her chest with the intensity in which he was staring at her bra, it made her giggle slightly, a girlish giggle, the one she reserved for him, usually when they were in bed together. "It's called a bra, it's from back in Storybrooke."

"It is, well, wow, stunning."

"It's comfy." She shrugged, "and pretty I guess." She fiddled with the bow in the middle.

"Do you know what, I would love to see Storybrooke."

"So would I." She nodded, having to fight back the urge to cry, Henry, it always got her, every time, Storybrooke for her, meant Henry, "I would love to just be in my own house again, just have somewhere, a sanctuary, somewhere I can walk around naked without fear for who might see."

"You used to do that back home?"

"No, I had a ten-year-old, but you know what I mean, we can't even breath in this castle Robin, I just want us to have privacy."

"Well you're the one who suggested we leave your chambers and go have sex in the throne room, not me." He shook his head.

"No, I mean once everyone knows about us, I want us to have privacy, I don't want to turn a corner and bump into some fairy or elf, or dwarf whatever you want to call them."

"It wouldn't be safe to leave the palace, not now, not know that there have been more monkey attacks."

"Urgh, those ugly bastards, I swear to god I'd fry each and every one of them if I didn't know that some of them might be people we know."

"Regina." He chuckled, pulling her against his chest.

"And I almost forgot about the deranged half-sister who is green, green, I mean seriously, I'm glad I didn't inherit that gene."

"She embraces it." Robin laughed.

"Urgh, can we quit thinking about my sister and her minions and Storybrooke please? I just want to think about us and what complete and utter bliss we are going to be in quite soon."

"Fine by me."

"Good." She shuffled so her legs were dangling either side of the chair, through the gap between the arm rest and the seat itself. She had positioned her core over his member and allowed him to slip through her folds a couple of times, brushing her clit in the process. She pressed her lips on his and shuffled slightly before moving him and lowering herself onto him, letting him fill her completely. They both let out contented sighs as they became one with their soulmate, the person they loved. "I love you." She whined as she began to move against him.

"I love you more." He groaned against her neck as her head dropped to his shoulder, he helped her with her movement, not that she needed any help. They started slow at first, torturously slow, until the need built along with the passion and they began to speed up, their flesh slapping together on each move.

Her clit was brushing against him, sending her mind spiralling out of control, resulting in small whimpers of pleasure from her, "Robin, yes, yes, right there… god yes."

"Regina, you're… amazing… I love… you so much."

Her eyes flickered shut as she found his mouth and just kissed him with all the fire she could muster, she mimicked the movement from their lower halves in his mouth, but flicking her tongue against his as they danced together.

The noises they were making got louder, the whimpers, groans and at times yells; they were so loud that they didn't hear the door open and the gasp that sounded from the intruder before the door slammed again and it was as though nobody else had been there.

Robin and Regina carried on, unaware that they had been caught, just enjoying each other. Regina broke their kiss which had seemed to last forever, but she was growing close and needed to be able to control her breathing, something she couldn't do if her lips were attached to Robin's. She felt her legs begin to tremble as that familiar feeling crept upon her, "Robin, I'm gonna…" she crashed over the edge as her orgasm hit her with force, causing her to buck against him as he thrust into her, before coming a second later.

She felt warmth spread through her as she lay her head on his chest, he moved her damp hair behind her ear, kissing her temple. "I love you." She murmured against him, feeling tired, her eyes shutting as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too."

"I don't know if I can move." She whispered, burying herself further into his embrace.

He chuckled against her hair, "I know what you mean."

"Shall we just sit here a little longer?"

"Is this part of your ploy to be discovered?" He asked, his arms securely around her back, drawing patterns.

"No." she shook her head, "this is part of my, 'I want to stay in your arms as long as I can', ploy." She smiled against his chest, kissing him briefly, before looking up at him. The way he was looking at her made her heart flutter as she luxuriated in him.

"Okay, well I like the sound of that but…" before he could finish his sentence, she waved her arms and they were engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke, before being deposited on Regina's bed, missing Robin's shirt and her bra. "Are you a mind reader now?"

"No, but I think we were on the same wave length." She readjusted her position and buried herself lower into the mattress before sliding one of her legs over him and wrapping an arm around his waist, meaning her breasts were pressed against his chest. She closed her eyes again, her body wanting to give into sleep.

"Regina, we have dinner soon."

"Can we just sleep for a little while?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"As you command your majesty." He nodded, shuffling a little so he could hold her against him better.

"Hmm." She yawned as she briefly kissed his collarbone. This was the most content she had ever been, laying in his arms always made her feel like that. Robin made her feel safe, not that she couldn't take care of herself, on the contrary, she was quite capable of taking care of herself, it was just she liked having someone else, someone she knew she could rely on. But as much as that brought her comfort, it also brought her fear, she loved him so much and if he were to be harmed, she didn't know what she would do. What if he got killed? Would the Evil Queen make a comeback of major proportions? Would she even be able to live with the pain of losing him?

She felt the steady rise and fall of his chest, knowing that he had fallen asleep, opening her eyes she looked at him. Moving one of her hands she traced his lips gently, when he kissed her finger in his sleep, she thought that maybe he was waking up, but he wasn't; so she moved her hand further up, running her fingers across his cheek. She then moved her hand back down to his chest, looking at his face, she felt his heartbeat under her hand and knew what she had to do, at least then he'd never be able to have it taken away from him, never lose the thing that made him love so intensely. She lifted her hand and waved it over his heart, causing a bright yellow light to shimmer from his chest. Robin stirred, but didn't wake, once she had cast the spell, she laid her head over his chest, just listening to his heartbeat, steady and strong. "I love you Robin Hood and nobody will ever harm you, not as long as I'm alive. I promise." She whispered, closing her eyes as sleep finally claimed her.


	9. Solo shower

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story.**

 **Okay, so I'm going back to college tomorrow! My updates are going to have to become less often. :( Although, they'll still be quite frequent, they won't be every week like they usually are, after all I am working on about 7 or 8 stories at the moment! If you want to check out my other stories feel free, also I love feedback, crave it, so any comments you might have, send em my way. Love to all. xxx**

* * *

When Regina woke, she rubbed her face and turned around expecting to see her thief looking back at her, but when he wasn't there she furrowed her eyebrows and sat up. Yawning she stretched her arms, scanning the room for any sign of him, "Robin?" There was no reply, that was strange he never left without kissing her goodbye and letting her know that he loved her and was heading out. She glanced at her bedside table, thinking maybe there might be a note, or something to tell her where he had gone, but there was nothing, it was odd. "Robin?" She called again, beginning to worry more and more.

She slid out of bed, grabbed her robe and walked towards the bathroom, pushing the door open, she hoped that he would be in there, but he wasn't. Had he actually left without telling her? If so that was really annoying, but what if something had happened to him? She would have known wouldn't she? She would be able to feel it, they had a special connection and she was sure that if he were in danger, she would be able to sense it, she would be able to sense his fear, or his pain, but right now all she was sensing was that he had left her alone, in bed, without a word.

Feeling angry she slammed the bathroom door behind her and headed over to the shower, perks of magic; turning it on, she dropped her robe and waited for the water to heat up. Why wouldn't he tell her he was leaving? Had she done something to annoy him? Had he somehow found out about the spell she had cast on his heart? No, that wouldn't be possible, he had been fast asleep when she had done it and wouldn't have felt any different when he woke up, so it wasn't that, but it was something and she was extremely eager to find out.

Truthfully he had been acting rather strange since she had asked him to treat her rough, it was almost as if he was offended by it, but they did have crazily hot sex afterwards, so she wasn't sure. What if he'd decided that he didn't want her anymore, what if he'd realised she was too much trouble? She shook her head, she knew she was being pathetic, knew that it was all in her head and that Robin loved her.

Then a thought came to her, he didn't know they were soulmates, she hadn't told him yet, she had been meaning to, but she hadn't found the right time. When was the right time to just go up to someone and say 'hey guess what, we're destined to be together, because pixie dust never lies'? It was ridiculous and if someone ever said that to her, she would probably laugh in their face and tell them that they were deluded; but it was the truth, pixie dust didn't lie, it had been right about her and Robin, she had known about her feelings for Robin before she had seen his tattoo, fallen in love with him before she even knew that they were soulmates.

She slipped under the water and closed her eyes, was she thinking too far into this? For all she knew he'd just gone to check up on Roland and was coming back to her as soon as he had done so. She ran her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp, wishing it were Robin's hands instead of her own, wished Robin's hands were touching her, on her, inside her. Slowly she ran her hands down her body, circling her nipples as she squeezed her breasts, "mmm." She imagined that it was Robin, that Robin was the one squeezing her.

Her fingertips skimmed over her stomach, then back up around her breasts again. She leant her forehead against the cool tiles as she carried on stimulating the hardened peaks and moaning softly, rolling the hard bud between her thumb and her forefinger, the water making her breast slippery under her hand. Then her hand dropped lower and she found her clit, rubbing circles as a jolt of pleasure ran through her. "Robin." She groaned, pinching her bundle of nerves, before carrying on rubbing in different directions. She pictured his body all soapy as he stood behind her, his hands all over her.

She pushed a finger inside her, imagining it was him, "Robin, god!" She pumped the finger in and out of her and her other hand came down to find her clit again, "yes." She was so immersed in her actions that she didn't hear the door to the shower open, she simply carried on with what she was doing. "Robin, mmm, you're so good, please, don't stop, touch me Robin, fuck me. Please Robin, yes, yes." Then suddenly she felt her hand being pushed away as two fingers that were much thicker than her own replaced them.

A smile crept upon her face as he began to plunge them in and out of her, "you took your time." She groaned, throwing her head back to see Robin. "Where did you run off to?" She asked, her hips bucking against his fingers slightly.

"I thought that my queen might appreciate her breakfast in bed this morning, and here you've started without me." He sighed, moving his lips to her neck.

"Well, I thought…" she gasped, "that you'd walked… out on me." Her eyes flickered shut again, "oh god."

"Well, I'm here now."

"Now's good, now's very, very good." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "I need your dick, Robin, please."

"Begging?" he quipped. She didn't beg, it wasn't her style, but right now, all she needed was him inside her, filling her completely.

"No, I just need you, now." She removed his hand from her and spun around in his arms, crashing her lips against his. He pulled her leg up and hooked it around his waist, lifting her up by her arse, he slipped inside her, causing her to let out a low moan, "god yes!" She felt her back slam against the wall as her head dropped down onto his shoulder. "Robin, fuck yes!" She was pressed between his body and the cold tiles as he pounded into her. She brought up her other leg so that both were wrapped around him her heels digging into his arse.

Her eyes rolled back as he continued to give her the most intense pleasure imaginable, it was then that she realised that what they were doing was less than gentle. Her back was scraping against the tiles, his mouth devouring hers as he continued to take her, thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow. Maybe he was a little over excited, but she wasn't complaining, not in the slightest, it was amazing, she liked a little pain mixed with her pleasure, when it was from Robin, she didn't care what was mixed with her pleasure.

He pulled his lips from hers and fastened them to her neck, sucking, she knew what he was doing, trying to leave a mark, but she couldn't care less. "faster, harder, please, faster, please Robin."

He complied and groaned, "God Regina, you're so hot, so tight."

"I need to… I… oh god. Robin!" She was panting, trying to stabilise her breathing and failing miserably, "fuck me." She gasped, running her hands down his back coming to his arse, "yes Robin, yes, yes!" She spiralled out of control, harder than ever before, clinging to him with all her might as he carried on slamming into her. Her orgasm consumed her as she screamed his name, over and over again. He carried on with his movements, fighting against the clenching of her walls, until she felt him spill inside her, yelling her name as he did.

She was limp in his arms, felt like jelly, she had no idea how he was still standing, never mind holding her up.

"Holy shit." He looked at her wide eyed, his eyes glazed.

"Wow. Wow." She let out a deep breath as he slipped out of her, "what was that?" She asked, her feet dropping from him back to the ground, but she still had to hold onto him, she feared that otherwise she would collapse.

"I don't know what came over me." He shook his head.

"Whatever it was, please make sure it comes over you again, I mean holy crap." She chuckled, "I'll be surprised if I can walk properly now."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"God no." She shook her head, "it was amazing." She felt a slight stinging coming from her back from where the tiles must have scratched her. Then looking down she saw the water run a little red and knew that it was probably coming from her scratches.

He followed her gaze to the water and gasped, "Regina, you are hurt!"

"It's nothing, trust me, it was totally worth it, it's only a few little scratches anyway."

"That was the reason I didn't want to do this." He shook his head, rubbing his thumbs over her hips.

"Do what?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Be rough with you."

"You weren't rough with me, the tiles were." She rolled her eyes, "Robin it was amazing, we were amazing."

"We were." He nodded.

"Yes we were, now I can heal these scratches with a flick of my wrist." She stated, moving her hand to her back and running it over the wounds, "done. So what made you change your mind?" She asked.

"I dunno, I don't suppose I really thought about it all that much."

"I see." She chuckled, "well it's your animal instinct then isn't it." She smiled, the control returning to her body as she found the ability to stand on her own once again. "In the future don't you dare hold anything back, I want to feel it all, want you to give me your all." She whispered, resting her forehead against his, "did you say something about breakfast?"

He laughed and shook his head, "yes your majesty, would you care for some?"

"Of course." She nodded. They took turns to wash each other before walking back into the bedroom and slipping under the covers. "What did you bring?"

"Everything." He gestured to the tray at the bottom of the bed.

"Oh, that coffee will be so cold." She picked up the pot and simply held it in her hands until it bubbled once again, "there." She poured two cups of the steaming hot liquid and added the milk, before passing one to Robin.

"Why thank you, seems your magic is very useful."

"Indeed it is." She nodded, picking up a croissant and spreading some jam and butter on the inside. "Speaking of useful magic," she moved her eyes back to his, "I wanted to run something by you."

"What?" He asked, taking a bite out of his own pastry.

"How would you feel about me casting a protection spell on Roland's heart?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "is that really necessary?"

"I'm worried." She sighed, "I can't help but worry that something is going to happen to the both of you and I don't think I could bare it Robin, I really don't, I don't think my heart can take any more loss. You and Roland are my family now, you're everything to me and I can't lose you."

"Okay, if it would make you feel more at ease, then I see no harm in that."

"Thank you." She smiled, pecking his lips. "There's something else."

"You're not casting it on me Regina, fine, you can cast it on Roland, but I don't need magic to protect me."

She nodded, shit, well he would never know would he, it was just a precautionary measure, she'd already done it anyway, there was no taking it back now. He was safe in that respect even if he didn't know he was, nobody could ever take his heart from him. "That wasn't it. I knew you'd say no."

"Oh, well what is it then?"

She took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eye, "it's about us."

"What about us?" he asked, skimming his hand across her knee comfortingly.

"You are going to find this really strange okay, so just hear me out."

"Of course. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Robin, you and I, we... we're… this is harder than I thought." She sighed, "I'm just going to come out with it, we're destined to be together."

He grinned at her, his hand coming to her cheek, "I feel the same."

"No, it's not just a feeling, it's the truth, we are soulmates, born to love each other."

He found her lips with his, "I love you."

"I love you too." She nodded, "but this isn't me just being soppy, this is me telling you what I know. Do you remember our first time?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, when I saw your tattoo," she took his wrist in her hand, tracing her fingertips over the marking, "I knew, I knew you were the one, because I knew I was destined to be with the man with the lion tattoo."

"What?" He gasped, looking at her wide eyed, "how?"

"Pixie dust, never lies." She added for good measure. "Tinkerbelle led me to a tavern, to a man who she said I was destined to be with, I didn't see your face, but I did see your tattoo."

"Why didn't you come in?"

"I was scared, terrified to even think about having love in my life again, scared that I would have to face more heartbreak. I'm in that same position again now, I'm so scared that you'll leave me, that you'll be taken from me, you and Roland."

Robin pulled her into his arms, "nothing can take me from you, I promise you that Regina."

"Don't, you can't promise that something won't happen to you, you just can't because you don't know, nobody knows and that's what terrifies me the most, the idea that my whole family could be taken from me at any moment. I don't want to be alone again Robin; I can't be alone again."

"Hey, it's alright, I'm a survivor, always have been."

She looked up at him and buried her face into his shoulder, just basking in the woodsy scent. She knew he had a point, but she did too, she meant every word, she wouldn't be able to live with the pain if something were to happen to them, her heart would break and there would be no way to ever mend it.

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

She pulled back slightly, "well, I never seemed to be able to work up the courage to do so, every time I was going to tell you, I chickened out."

"I knew it though, knew we were soulmates, it felt so different, you felt so different to anyone else, that first time, I knew."

"Me too." She nodded, "even though I knew from looking at your tattoo." She smiled, nuzzling his shoulder with her head.

"Come to think about it, you did act slightly strange after you'd seen it."

"Mmm, now you know why." She chuckled.

"Yes, because I'm your soulmate."

"Yes and I'm yours."

* * *

A couple of hours later Regina was walking towards the library when she heard talking in the council room, which was strange because there wasn't a scheduled meeting for another couple of days, so who the hell was in that room? Wandering over to the partially opened door, she peered in, her curiosity getting the better of her; she didn't have anything better to do, might as well listen into other people's conversations.

"We are going to have to come up with a better plan." One voice sounded, his back was to the door, but she was pretty sure it was Will.

"Why? What happen?" Snow asked, sitting down opposite him.

"He's fucking someone."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, maybe this conversation was going to get interesting.

"You mean he's having sex with someone."

"Yeah, whatever ya want to call it your highness." Will scoffed.

"But he can't be."

"He is, someone saw him."

"Who?"

"Belle. She told me, that it was definitely him, fucking some woman, well more to the point she was fucking him."

"Darn it, do we know who?"

"No, she had her back to the door, all we know that it was him and she was riding him like there was no tomorrow."

"Will, can we please just say she was having sex with him."

"Fine. She was having sex with him."

"Well they are both too stubborn and she isn't giving anything to anyone, what did you expect? You can't play matchmaker with two people who don't want to be matched." Little John shook his head.

Regina's eyes widened a little, what were they actually talking about and more to the point, who?

"Yes but they are perfect!" Snow yelled, "they are perfect for each other, and now he's gone and ruined it by sleeping with some…"

"Slut?" Will provided.

"Yes." She nodded, blushing slightly.

"Well, Belle said that he seemed to be having a fun time, they were both moaning and shit. The best part is that they were on the Queen's throne."

"What?!" Snow slammed her hands down on the table.

"Yep." Will nodded, "he's brave I'll give him that."

Regina chuckled as she realised exactly who they were talking about, she and Robin had been caught and hadn't even realised it. The most annoying part was that nobody knew it was her that Robin had been with, clearly they thought he was just sleeping with some random girl. That meant that her plan had only been partially successful, which was slightly annoying, but it did bring them one step closer to everyone knowing the truth, it seemed she just needed to up the ante a little.

She pushed open the door and stared at them, "who's brave?" She asked, walking further into the room, "come on spill, or was I not invited to this little meeting?"

Everyone in the room shared worried glances, before turning back to her, "Regina."

"Hmm? I'm waiting Snow and I haven't got all day."

"Robin."

"Robin?"

"You know who we are talking about, Robin Hood."

"Ah, the insufferable thief, what's he done now?" She asked, rolling her eyes, she couldn't never give up on a chance to make Snow White squirm. "Anyone!" Everyone in the room jumped a little as they looked down at the table, "what has the thief done now?" She asked again.

"Nothing that concerns you mam." Will stated bravely.

"Your majesty." She corrected, "and this is my castle, so anything going on under this roof, concerns me. I would like to know!"

"Okay Regina," Snow sighed, standing up, "Robin is seeing someone."

"And? Of what interest would the thief's love life be to me?" Regina scoffed, thinking about how she was completely and utterly interested, mainly because he was hers and any love life he had, she did too.

"None?"

"Okay then, so why's he brave? Does anyone wish to tell me that?"

Will and Snow shared a look as Snow shook her head, "Regina, would you care to accompany me to the library?"

"Now?"

"Yes now, come on." Snow grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room, "why do you care?"

"I don't, that outlaw can fuck whoever he wants in my throne room, as long as he has my permission first."

"Really?" Snow rose her eyebrows, "why? Wait a minute."

Regina smirked slightly as she disentangled her arm from Snow's and quickened her pace.

"Oh. My. God. It was you! He was with you!"

"Shut up!" Regina turned around and grabbed Snow's arm, "you'll keep this to yourself if you know what's good for you dear step daughter."

"Regina? Why?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, why was she telling Snow to keep quiet? She wanted everyone to know, she wanted people to know they were together, so why then was she now still trying to keep it a secret? Then it hit her, it was the rush, the adrenaline, the prospect of being caught together; it was a feeling that made her heart race, it made her wild, crazy and maybe she wasn't ready for that to end just yet. She looked at Snow wide eyed, "we will tell people." She sighed, "just not now."

"You mean you are serious about one another?"

"Deadly." She nodded, "we are deadly serious, it's not just a quick roll in the hay."

"Then I will keep your secret."

"Pfft, what happened the last time you said that? Oh yes, Daniel died." Snow looked down sadly and Regina felt a slight bit of regret, it wasn't as though Snow telling people about her and Robin was going to result in his death, she might have been slightly harsh on her. "Sorry."

"I get it, it's new and exciting and you want to enjoy it."

"Something like that." Regina nodded, it wasn't exactly all that new, they had been seeing each other for a good while now, but it didn't mean that it wasn't still exciting.

"I am so happy!" Snow laughed, throwing her arms around her, "I knew it, I knew!"

"Shushh." Regina shook her head, "remember you have to keep this quiet, you can't tell anyone."

"What about Charming?"

Did she not understand plain English? Or maybe Regina was speaking in a different language, she'd said no one right? "If you have to." Regina huffed, "but no one else, is that understood?"

"Yes." She nodded, the massive smile still on her face.

"I'm going to go now." Regina sighed.

"Um Regina, one sec."

"What?"

"Did you know that you have a massive hickey on your neck?"


	10. Caught going solo

**Here you go, the latest chapter. :)**

* * *

Regina was looking at her neck in her hand mirror as she walked down the corridor, Robin had left a deep purple mark on her neck and she needed to go and yell at him for it. She was still looking at her hickey as she pushed open the door to her thief's room. "We were caught." She stated, flopping down onto his makeshift bed, "this is seriously un-comfy." She complained, moving somewhat and finding a shoe, she held it up, "seriously Robin." She rolled her eyes and chucked it across the room.

"Robin?" She sat up more and recognised that he wasn't actually in the room. That was odd, where was he then? "Robin?" she heard a noise coming from the adjoining room and furrowed her eyebrows. Then a smirk came on her face as she used her magic to make her dress disappear, revealing some transparent red lace lingerie, she knew that he was fascinated with underwear from the land without magic and she didn't blame him, she was slightly turned on by it herself.

She began to run her fingertips over her stomach; sighing she shook her head, why wasn't he here? Maybe she would just have to start without him, again. Why was this becoming a common occurrence? "Robin? Are you really going to make me start alone, again?" There was no answer again. Shaking her head, her hand slipped under the fabric of her bra and she began to massage her nipples. A slight moan escaped her lips as she pinched her hardened peaks, changing direction as she went.

She felt the wetness pooling between her thighs and rubbed them together. Taking one hand out of her bra, she ran it down her body, caressing her hips before messing with the lace of her underwear, and moving it aside, allowing her to dip one finger inside her before using her arousal to massage her clit. She let out another moan, this time it was lower as her eyes flickered shut and she brought her bottom lip between her teeth. "Robin!" She gasped, as her fingers slipped lower and she pushed two inside her, using her palm to stimulate her clit. "Robin, yes!"

She increased her paced and arched her back, pleasuring herself to the thought of Robin wasn't nearly as good as actually having him, but it did the job, she continued to curl her fingers inside her body whilst rubbing her clit. She bucked against her hand and that's when she heard the door go; she opened her eyes, expecting to meet the eyes of her thief, but what she saw made her mouth dropped open and she let out a scream. "What the fuck?!"

"What the fuck?!" Will was stood watching her and he quickly covered his eyes, but in the process dropped his towel, exposing himself to her and she looked at him wide eyed, her eyes dropping down and lingering on his cock for a moment, before backup. She was too shocked, too stunned to moved, her hand had stilled but her fingers were still inside her.

"Will!" She yelled.

"Your majesty!" He yelled back, scrambling for his towel, bending over and giving her a view of his arse.

"Will!"

"What the fuck!" They both tuned to see Robin staring at them from the main door. This was the moment when Regina quickly pulled her fingers out of herself and sat up. "What the fuck!" He repeated, looking from scantily dressed Regina to a naked Will.

"Why the hell is he in your room?!" She asked glaring at Robin, before turned back to look at the perpetrator, "what do you think you're doing?" She snapped, running her hands over her garter belt, but not covering herself completely.

"This is my bloody room! And I walk in and see the queen fucking herself on my bed!"

"This isn't your bed!"

"Yes it is my bed!"

"Robin, tell him that it's not his bed."

"It is my bed!"

"It is his bed." Robin nodded.

"What?" She asked, a look of horror playing over her features. "What?!"

"Regina, it's his bed."

"Fuck!" She shot up off the bed and moved behind Robin, "ew, ew, ew! I don't want to catch something from your sheets!"

"Excuse me? I have clean sheets thank you very much."

Her eyebrows laced together as she scowled at him, "since when is this your room?"

"Since my room is next door to Robin's. Wait a minute, you came to fuck Robin didn't you! You're the brunette! Oh my god!"

"Shut up!" She spat, "shut up and let me think."

"What?" Robin asked.

"We were caught, by Belle, but she didn't see me, she only saw you." She huffed.

"Regina, do you maybe wanna put some clothes on?" Robin coughed awkwardly.

She rolled her eyes and waved her hands, her dress coming back to cover her, "come." She grabbed his hand and pulled his arm, she was about to leave the room when she turned to Will and cast him a deathly stare, "you will not breath a word of this to anyone, do you hear me? If you disobey, you will live to regret it." She snapped, with that she slammed the door shut behind her and leant against it. "Crap!" She ran her hands over her face.

"What the hell just happened?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea." She shook her head, "can we please go somewhere else?" She waved her hands and they appeared in her room. She began pacing the length if the room.

"Regina, what the hell did I just walk in on?"

"I thought it was your room! That was blatantly obvious was it not?!" She almost growled.

"Whoa, Gina calm it."

"Don't tell me to calm it!" She snapped, "I am mortified."

"I don't know why, when I came in you looked pretty hot."

"Robin! Will saw me touching myself! For fuck sake."

"What were you doing?"

"I was supposed to have been giving you a show, but, oh god." She shook her head. Robin started laughing and she turned on him, "what the hell are you finding so funny?! Robin, stop laughing at me! It's not funny." Her nostrils were flaring and she could feel it, she could feel the anger bubbling up inside her. Why was she so angry? Was it because Will had seen her in a compromising position, or because Robin was laughing? She didn't know what it was but it was really annoying her. "Robin!"

"I'm sorry." He laughed, shaking his head, "it's just you were, oh god!" He shook his head

"Robin Hood! Shut up right now," she waved her hand and summoned a fireball, sending it flying at him and before it hit him, diverting it to the fireplace.

He ducked, stopped laughing and cast her a deadly serious look, "Regina!"

"I wasn't going to hit you! I just wanted you to stop laughing at me."

"You just flung a fireball at me."

"I'm sorry okay!" Oh god, she had nearly hit him, she hadn't meant to, she would never hurt him, but what if she had hit him? What if she had set him on fire? She'd have ruined everything that they had, ruined her whole life, maybe she already had, maybe it was too late. She had lost her temper, her resolve had disappeared and for a brief moment the Evil Queen had taken over. She needed him to leave, he couldn't be here when she was like this, she needed time to calm down, time to work out why she was reacting like she had done.

"Regina!"

"Go!"

"What?"

"Get out! Robin, get out!Leave me alone!" She pushed him towards the door and tried to slam it, but he put his foot in the doorway and she trapped it. "Robin." She opened the door and he grabbed his foot.

"Shit."

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Tears were in her eyes as she looked at him, "Robin, let me heal you, I'm sorry."

He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "Regina, just leave me alone for a while." He shook his head and held onto the wall, before hobbling down the corridor.

"Robin!" She watched him go, he didn't look back and took a deep breath, before swanning back into her room and slamming the door, throwing herself on the bed. "Urgh!" She buried her head in her pillow, they never fought, ever and she didn't like it. She knew she was in the wrong, he hadn't really done anything, she had been the one who's anger had gotten out of control, she had been the one who had tried to hurt him and if she thought about it, she didn't blame him for laughing at her, it was laughable.

She was mean to him, she realised that, but didn't he realise how embarrassing the situation had been for her, to be seen by his friend doing that. She sat up somewhat, she felt like a stroppy teenager, but that's what she was behaving like. She bit her bottom lip and contemplated over what to do, she really should go after him, but he did ask for some time alone, maybe she should grant his request, but the longer it was left like that, the longer it would fester, that was inevitable. She stared at the wall and nibbled on her bottom lip, she moved and sat on the edge of the bed; she knew what she had to do, grovel. She didn't grovel very often, but Robin was worth grovelling for, their love was worth saving and she was going to put her pride aside, once again.

She flung the door open and stood up, closing her eyes she took a deep breath before running out of her chambers and making her way towards his, "Robin!" She pushed the door open, but he wasn't there, neither were any of his things, oh no, oh no, where was he? Where had he gone? He couldn't have gone, surely he wouldn't have left her, he couldn't have. "Robin!" She cried. She rushed out of the door and ran down the stairs, bursting out into the courtyard, she needed some air, she needed to breath.

Sobs wracked her body, she couldn't lose him, she couldn't live without him now. The tears were cascading down her cheeks as she made her way to her tree and sunk down on the bench. "Robin, I'm sorry, so sorry." She couldn't stop the tears from falling, the salty water soaked her dress. "I can't lose you too."

"I told you that I would never leave you."

She whipped around and saw him standing behind her, "Robin!" She jumped up and flung her arms around him, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just so embarrassed."

"It's fine, I'm sorry I laughed at you, that was wrong of me, I know you were embarrassed and I shouldn't have left like I did. Regina, I love you and I want to be with you."

"Oh Robin," she buried her head in his shoulder. "You do know I didn't mean to throw that fireball at you, or slam your foot in the door don't you?"

"Yes, of course." He chuckled, pulling back from her and tracing her cheek with his fingertips. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." She nodded, moving back to kiss him, running her fingers through his short hair, "do you forgive me?" She asked, pecking his lips as she leant her forehead against his.

"Yes, do you forgive me?"

"Yes." She smiled, before a frown came upon her face, "Robin, where are all your things?" she questioned, "I went to your room, but there was nothing there."

"Well, I thought maybe you might let me move in with you, considering we're always in your chambers anyway. That and I hardly have any possessions."

"You want to move in with me?" She questioned, laughing through her tears.

"Yes." He nodded, running his thumb across her cheek, "do you want me to move in with you?"

"I do." She nodded, "Robin, I don't want to hide anymore, I thought I did, I thought that I'd miss the adventure, the rush of maybe getting caught, but I realised that I'd miss you more. I can't be without you and if that makes me soft, then so be it; as long as I have you and Roland, I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Well, I know the perfect time for us to reveal our relationship to everyone, do you think you can wait for another week?"

"Yes, I think I know when you're thinking of and I think that it's perfect."

"Hmm?"

"Definitely."

* * *

 **Thank you all for your on going support, without all of you guys, I wouldn't be able to write like I do, so thanks. xx**


	11. Mirror mirror

**Hey guys, thank you to each and everyone of you for your continued support, much love to you all. :) xxx**

* * *

Regina was stressing, she was nervous, paranoid and nervous, she could swear that someone was following her, she'd had a bad feeling for a few days now and she wasn't sure why. Making her way to her vault, she sealed the door behind her and cautiously looked around; nothing seemed out of place, it looked quite ordinary. Shaking her head, she walked over to the area where she stored her ingredients and looked them over, nothing missing, so why then was she feeling like she was missing something, that something wasn't quite right? She couldn't put her finger on it, she was walking towards her own personal collection of books when she tripped over something, not falling to the ground but stumbling ever so slightly.

She furrowed her eyebrows and leant down to collect the item, her eyes went wide as she stared at it, no way, how was it possible? It had supposed to have been destroyed in the curse, so how then had it not only appeared in the Enchanted Forest, but more specifically her vault? She dropped the heavy object down on the stone pillar in the middle of the room and stared at it, she was beyond confused. Biting her bottom lip, she opened the book and something fell out, a photograph, her photograph! The one of her and Henry, her favourite photograph, how? How was it possible?

She held it to her and grabbed the book, before using her magic to transport her to her room.

"Oh god Regina!" Robin put his hand over his heart as she simply appeared in front of him.

"What?" She asked, dropping down to the bed and placing the picture down, opening the book.

"Don't do that."

"Why? Scared?" She asked rolling her eyes as she scanned them over the book pages, not even bothering to glance up at Robin.

"No, of course not, you just made me jump that's all; anyway, what is that?" He asked, gesturing to the storybook.

"It belonged to my son," she furrowed her eyebrows, looking over the familiar stories.

"Where did it come from?"

"I don't know," Regina shook her head, "it just appeared, from nowhere."

Robin sat next to her on the bed and picked up her photo, a smile played on his face, "this is your son?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Henry."

"Your hair is so different."

"Good or bad?" She asked, moving her hair around and looking up at him.

"Different," he smirked, "I love your hair both ways."

"Good answer." Regina looked back down at the book, if it was here, it had a reason to be, but what was that reason? She was flicking through when something grabbed her attention and she held it open, "ha!"

"What?"

"Look, pages on Zelena, it might help us with how to defeat her."

"Maybe," he grinned, kissing her head lightly as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked back at him, forgetting the book for a brief moment.

"Target practice, I want to be prepared should the time arise."

"Time arise?"

"For taking on Zelena."

"Ha, I don't think so."

"What?"

"Robin," she knelt on her bed pulling him towards her, "do you know how powerful my sister is?"

"Regina, I'm not afraid of a witch with a skin problem."

"Robin, we can't be reckless, we need to strategies, I can't risk you getting hurt, I won't risk you getting hut."

"What do you want me to do then, stay locked up in your quarters and knit?" She could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Our quarters, and no..." she chuckled casting him a sideways grin, "I would never force knitting upon you."

"Regina, it's not funny."

She rolled her eyes and got up off the bed, "Robin, I'm not asking you to stay behind, I just… I've lost love before and I won't again, I promised myself that I would do everything to make sure that you don't leave me, because my heart wouldn't be able to go on beating if I lost you, that much I know."

"You won't"

"I'd feel better if I knew your heart was protected." She huffed, even though she already knew that it was, he didn't.

"Regina, I've already told you, I don't want you using your magic on me, it's not necessary."

"It is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"I already have!" She yelled accidently, watching his eyes go wide as he glared at her.

"You what?"

"I already did it," she confessed looking down and messing with the diamante trim on her dress.

"You used your magic on me when I specifically asked you not to?" He asked, stepping back from her slightly.

"Yes."

"Why?! Why would you do that?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Regina, I told you, I didn't want it!"

"I can't lose you! Robin!"

"I need some space." He scoffed, making his way towards the door.

"Robin Hood come back here right now, we haven't finished!"

"We have." He stated, pushing the door open and slamming it behind him.

"Robin!" She growled, picking up a metal object from the side and throwing it at her mirror, causing it to shatter.

"Calm down your majesty."

She jumped out of her skin as the voice filled her ears and she turned around, looking for him, "Sydney!"

"Look down."

She stared at the pieces of broken mirror and saw him, "you have got to be kidding me! How are you back in there?! No, never mind, the curse was reversed."

"Indeed it was, I can't believe you forgot about me your majesty."

"It wasn't hard," she rolled her eyes, "why have you kept yourself hidden?" She furrowed her eyebrows as her mouth fell open in realisation, he had seen it all, everything between her and Robin and suddenly she was feeling extremely exposed and violated; he had seen everything, every loving moment. He had seen the things that were her most treasured memories, moments spent with her true love, with the two of them building their feelings for each other. "How dare you!"

"Hmm, and even I was convinced that he loved you, it was quite the show the two of you put on."

"Why you sick twisted son of a bitch," she was fuming, "that was my life, he is my life!"

The mirror let out a laugh and she gritted her teeth, "your majesty, I think you might have been had."

"You really haven't been paying attention have you mirror; he…" she pointed to the door where Robin had just exited, "he's my true love."

"Over Daniel so soon?"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare bring Daniel into this, it isn't about him, it's about Robin and I."

"Hmm, I think you simply replaced Daniel, Robin certainly looks like him."

She was so angry she was surprised smoke wasn't coming out of her ears, "I love Robin! I think you forget genie that I don't love you. I think that you are jealous of me, no of Robin," she pointed her finger at him, "you're jealous because he gets to love me and gets my love in return, my full unconditional love. He gets to touch me in ways you could only dream of, gets to fuck me," she laughed and shook her head, "but you already know that don't you, I mean, you have been watching us haven't you? You perverted creep."

"Your majesty I…"

"You don't speak, you don't get to say anything, you serve me and you will do as I say."

"But your…"

"Ah, what did I say?" He said nothing and she nodded, "well done; now listen up, you will do as I ask, or I will smash every single mirror in this castle and have fun doing it…"

* * *

Regina walked into the courtyard, she spotted Robin sat looking up at her apple tree, sighing deeply she walked over to him, she had some grovelling to do, yet again, why was it alway her who messed up? "Robin."

"Regina." He recognised, not turning to look at her, just staring ahead blankly.

She sat down on the bench next to him, "I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"No," she shook her head, he scoffed and laughed humourlessly, "no, I'm not, because I will never be sorry for wanting to make sure that the man I love is safe."

"But Regina, I asked you not to."

"I'd already done it," she confessed, "before you asked me not to, I had already."

"I see, but Regina, I would have appreciated knowing about it."

"I couldn't lose someone in that way again, I couldn't let you have your heart taken." She sniffed shaking her head, "Robin, I need to tell you something, I know I might have mentioned it now and then, but I don't think I really told you how it happened." She took a deep breath and he took hold of her hand.

"Go on."

"My first love, Daniel, he died because of me, because he loved me. We were eighteen and he was my first love, we were having a secret relationship, hiding it from my parents because we knew that they would not approve. Anyway, one day I saved a little girl from her horse…"

"Snow?"

"Snow," she nodded, "her father came to me and asked for my hand, something my mother accepted," Regina took a deep breath, "I was ready to go, to run, leave with Daniel when Snow saw us, I made her promise me, promise that she would never, ever, tell anyone what she had seen. But she didn't keep that promise, she told my mother." She rose her hand and swiped the tears from her eyes, remembering what had happened was so painful, but Robin needed to know, he needed to know in order for him to understand why she had done what she had done, why she had gone to such lengths to protect him.

"It's okay," he kissed her head lightly, "you don't need to tell me."

"Yes, yes I do, because you need to understand, you have to understand, I don't want you to be angry at me for what I did," squeezing his hand, she looked back up into his eyes. "Daniel and I, we were ready, set to go, when my mother came in. I begged her to let us be together, explained that I loved him and she understood," she laughed, tears running down her face, "she said she understood and I was so happy, I couldn't believe it; I shouldn't have believed it." She sniffled and took a shuddery breath, "she was telling Daniel how she hoped he looked after me, when she, she, ripped out his heart," she broke down into tears, "and crushed it in front of me." She buried her face into Robin's jacket, "she killed him."

"Regina, I'm so sorry," he held her tight.

"Now do you see? Do you see why I had to make sure that nobody could do that to you? Make sure that nobody could ever take you from me in that way, crush your heart. Robin I wouldn't be able to go through it again, I wouldn't."

"I understand now and I'm sorry Regina, it's okay."

"Do you forgive me? Please say that you do."

"I do." He nodded, kissing her lightly.

"Will you let me make it up to you?" She asked, smiling at him as he wiped away her tears.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"No, nothing like that," she chuckled, smacking him lightly, "it's something for you and Roland, could the two of you meet me at the stables at seven?" She asked.

"Yes, I think we could do that."

"Good." She nodded, standing up of the bench, "well then I better get to work."

"Regina wait." He reached out and took her hand pulling her back towards him, "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For not allowing you to explain this morning, for just walking away from you."

"It's okay."

"No, no it's not," he placed his hands on her cheeks and rested his forehead against hers, "I love you and I should have given you the chance to talk, should have trusted that you had good reason for your actions."

"Hmm, well I think we both learnt a valuable lesson," she rubbed her nose against his.

"What's that then?"

"To never keep secrets from one another and promise to always let each other explain themselves before we pass judgement."

"I think I can agree to that," he nodded, closing the gap between them and kissing her, his hands playing in her hair. "I love you."

She hummed and pecked his lips again, "I love you too, now remember seven o'clock, don't be late."

"We won't."

"Good."

* * *

Regina sat on a wall outside the stables, she was waiting for Robin and Roland. Her morning had been emotional, having to recount what had happened with Daniel had hurt her badly, but she had gotten past it and was now looking forward to spending the evening with her two boys. She had changed into clothes from the land without magic and had spent the afternoon setting up, she hoped that they would all have fun, as a family.

"Gina! Gina!" Roland ran down the path waving at her.

"Hey," she smiled hopping down from the wall and enveloping him in her arms, "how's my favourite little guy today?" She asked, standing up with him clinging to her hip, "I swear you are taller than when I last saw you."

"You only saw me yesterday." He chuckled, his fingers coming tangled in her hair, "Gina, where did your hair go?" He asked frowning at her.

"I thought I'd try something new, what do you think?" She asked.

"I like it." He nodded. She had used her magic to change her clothes and in the process had changed her hair. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a red plaid shirt that was half tucked into her pants, to top it off she had worn her riding boots.

"Look at you," Robin grinned coming up to them, "your hair."

"I know."

"It's beautiful," he kissed her cheek briefly before his hand came to the opposite side of her hair to Roland's, as he hugged them both.

"Daddy," Roland laughed, squeezing Regina as he placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"What was that?" She asked, smiling at the little boy in her arms.

"Daddy kisses you hello and I wanted to too," he beamed.

"Well thank you," she chuckled, kissing his cheek back, causing him to chuckle. "Well, are the two of you ready?"

"Yes! What are we doing Gina?" Roland questioned.

"Well, I thought we'd take a ride, would you like that?" She asked.

"Yeah, are we going on Shadow again?"

"Yes."

"Wahoo." She placed him back on the ground and he ran off into the stables.

She laughed and shook her head, "what are you up to?" Robin asked, smiling as he took her hand in his and they wandered into the stables after Roland.

"Just you wait."

Twenty minutes later, Regina pulled her horse to a stop and Robin stopped behind her, "okay, close your eyes." She stated to Roland, "no peaking."

"I won't," he shook his head, scrunching his eyes, she laughed and slipped of the horse, holding onto Roland and lifting him down.

"Are they shut?"

"Yes," he nodded, clinging to her.

"Good."

Robin dismounted and his arm circled her waist, "what's the plan your highness?"

"Ah, I don't think so, you too, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close them," She let out an almost girlish giggle as Roland reached out with his spare hand, covering his father's eyes.

"Daddy, Gina told you to close them."

"Argh," he chuckled, covering his eyes, "okay Roland."

"Don't peak."

"I won't."

"Okay, are you both closing your eyes?" Regina asked, looking at them, noting that they were. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and waved her hand revealing a picnic with fairy lights surrounding the lagoon that Regina and Robin had been to a couple of months earlier. It was lit up, the lights combating the dark, she had been able to use her magic to create an enchanting illuminated scene. "Okay, open."

They both opened their eyes and gasped, "wow, Regina, it's beautiful."

"Pretty lights," Roland grinned up at her, "there's a pool!"

"Hmm, a warm pool." She had been able to maintain the heat in the pool. She placed him on the ground and he scampered over to it, "be careful by there sweetheart."

Robin's arm came around her shoulder and he shook his head, "I can't believe you did all this."

"Well, I thought, before we take on Zelena…"

"We?" he asked, smiling at her as they sat down on the picnic blanket.

"Yes we, it was unfair of me to expect you to not want to help me."

"Okay, who are you and what've you done with my Regina?"

"No, I'm serious Robin, if you want to help, I'm not going to stop you from doing that, it isn't my place."

"Regina, do you know how amazing you are?"

"Hmm, yes, actually I do." She grinned kissing him, "shall we go for a swim? Ro, do you want to go swimming?"

"Yes!" he jumped up and down, "can we? Can we?"

"Yes, of course," she stood back up, "are you going to join us?" She asked, beginning to undo her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I have a bathing suit," she nodded, taking it off to reveal a deep blue one-piece swimsuit that was conservative, he knew she was bearing in mind that Roland was there with them. Regina walked to the edge and sat down on the rock before slipping into the pool, once she was in she reached out to Roland.

"Gina, what do I wear?"

She chuckled and used her magic to change both him and Robin into swimsuits.

"Regina," Robin warned and she chuckled.

"Oops sorry," she shrugged her shoulders and looked at Roland, he went into her arms and she lifted him into the pool.

"It's warm! Daddy it's warm!" Roland laughed holding onto her.

"Come on Robin!"

"I'm coming," he slipped into the pool and swam up to them grabbing them both, Roland being sandwiched in between him and Regina.

"Daddy," he giggled, "can we play chase?"

"Yeah, shall we try chase Regina?"

"Uh, why me?" She asked, shoving him lightly.

"Come on Gina, it's fun."

She rolled her eyes, if her boys wanted to play chase, then she would play chase, "fine, do I get a head start?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Robin took Roland from her, "you have ten seconds to escape, ready, set, go!"

Regina started swimming and looked back over her shoulder, that was her family, her everything and she couldn't be happier to be able to spend time with them; not worrying that her sister might find them, she had placed a protection spell around the area, not one that she had sealed with blood magic, she had learned her lesson from that, no, it was one that only she could lift, it was more complex than blood magic, but she needed to make sure that nobody targeted them whilst they were having fun, that nobody caught them off guard.

She saw that Roland was swimming towards her and Robin was looking at her laughing, not moving, just allowing his son to go. He was only small so was slow, Regina chuckled and slowed down a little, allowing him to catch up with her. He grabbed her and giggled, "caught you."

"Argh."

She tried to wriggle free but he wrapped his legs around her, "Daddy, I got her!"

"So you did my boy."

Regina ran her hand over his cheek as she looked down at the little boy in her arms; looking at him now, he reminded her so much of Henry and she felt a pang of guilt, he wasn't with her, he should have been, he should have been with them here, enjoying this with her, Robin and Roland. She kissed Roland's forehead and smiled at him, "you got me."

"I won."

"Yes, you did my little knight." Then she looked over at Robin and saw a mischievous grin on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he winked at Roland who relinquished his grasp on her and swam away slightly.

"No, no, don't you dare," she could tell that he was up to no good and he slowly swam towards her, like a crocodile stalking it's pray.

"I'm not doing anything."

"You are, Robin…" He disappeared under the water and Regina looked at Roland wide eyed, "swim!" She laughed.

Roland chuckled and began swimming back to the side, Regina was hot on his heels before she felt a strong pair of arms surround her and pull her under the water.

When she resurfaced she spluttered and glared playfully at him, "Robin! You nearly drowned me."

"No, I didn't," he grinned pulling her into his arms and kissing her soundly on the lips, she knew it was because he was conscious that his son was with them that he didn't deepen it. "Do you remember what we did last time we were in this pool?" he whispered in her ear.

"How could I forget?"

"I think we should do it again sometime."

"That we should, maybe after we get rid of the witch that is terrorising everybody," she smirked, "as for now, I'm thinking we might want to make a start on the picnic lunch I brought."

"As you wish milady." He nodded, letting go of her and the swam to the side where Roland was splashing in the water.

* * *

Once they had gorged on all the delights that Regina had packed they lay down on the picnic rug staring at the stars, a blanket draped over them. Roland had fallen asleep and was tucked up at the side of Regina, hugging to her. Robin's arm was around Regina and she was leaning on his shoulder; she mused that this moment was perfect, it was the happiest she had been in a long time, just laying with her family close. She nuzzled into Robin and he looked at her. "Are you alright?" He asked, his free hand coming across to run over her stomach.

"Yes, I was just thinking."

"Hmm?"

"Yes; thank you," she breathed.

"What?"

"Thank you for giving this to me, the chance to have a family; for loving me."

"It wasn't hard, Regina, my son has been without a mother for so long and then you came along and now he has one, you're like a mother to him."

"I feel like a mother to him."

"I should be the one thanking you, you brought us together, you opened your heart to the both of us and Regina, I am so happy that you did."

"I love you both, so much," she cried holding Roland tightly as Robin leant in and kissed her. This right here, this was her idea of heaven.

* * *

After more star gazing, Regina and Robin packed up; she carefully picked up Roland, whose arms wrapped around her neck as he buried into her in his sleep. "I think we have one very sleepy little boy on our hands," she chuckled, placing a kiss on Roland's head.

"Yeah, do you want me to take him?"

"No, I've got him." She smiled, carefully mounting her horse and holding the boy close to her, "shall we go home?"

"Yes."

They rode steadily, heading back to the palace, Regina knew that everyone there would be asleep as it had gotten really late; she loved that she was able to ride whilst holding Roland, she felt very protective of him and like she had told Robin, she did feel like his mother. She didn't want to replace Marian, but she did want Roland to see her as his mother and to some extent she knew he already did; she looked over to Robin and smiled at him.

Twenty minutes later, they rounded some trees and the castle came into sight, as soon as it did Regina gasped, her eyes went wide and her hands moved up to cover her mouth, "Oh my god!"


	12. Moment of catharsis

Regina stared at the scene in front of her and her mouth just gaped, she physically couldn't believe what she was seeing, couldn't believe what was in front of her, it was some sick joke, it couldn't be the truth, because that just didn't happen, it didn't. They'd only been gone a few hours; how could it have all gone so wrong? She sped up her horse, charging towards her castle. Roland stirred in her arms and his eyes went wide, "Gina!"

"It's okay sweetheart, don't worry." She soothed carrying on.

"Regina? What's that?" Robin asked, cantering beside her.

"I don't know; it looks like…"

"FIRE! FIRE!"

Robin rose his eyebrows as they carried on riding and spotted all the residents of the castle, grouped around in the courtyard. He dismounted first and took Roland from Regina, before all hell broke loose. He then made his way to the stables to tend to their horses.

"What the hell did you do?!" Regina screamed, jumping off her horse and looking up at her castle which was surrounded by smoke and golden light. "SNOW WHITE! WHY IS MY CASTLE ON FIRE?!"

Snow held her hands up, "it was an accident, I swear it!"

"An accident, you accidently decided to change my castle into a pile of cinders?!"

"I think we all need to calm down," Charming tried.

"Calm down! Calm down! My home is on fire and you are telling me to calm down!" She was seething in anger; she leaves the castle for a couple of hours and comes back to find it on fire. "Snow, why?!"

"I was hungry."

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me."

"Regina!"

"You mean to tell me, that you thought you'd have a late night snack and just happened to burn my palace to the ground? What was it hey? Trying to make toast over the fireplace?" She suggested, then at Snow's guilty look she had to take a deep breath, "that's it isn't it, you were making toast?"

"Sorry."

"Useless! Absolutely useless and you," she turned to Charming, "what did you do to help? Huh, 'ooh the castles on fire, let's not try and put it out before it gets any bigger, let's simply evacuate and let it burn down'! How stupid can you be! Not to mention now we are exposed to the witch."

"Can't you just put it out with magic?"

"Do you know how long that would take?" Regina asked, gritting her teeth as she growled at them, "I better get to work hadn't I, before Zelena catches wind of this…"

"Catches wind of what dear sister?" The witch cackled, her voice traveling through the air.

"You!"

"Oh dear, it seems that you had a little accident." She gestured to the castle as she hovered in front of them on her broom. "Did you really think I wouldn't, as you put it, catch wind of this, the wind is literally carrying the smoke, it's bad for my lungs don't you know," Zelena coughed mockingly.

"What do you want Zelena?"

"Hmm, what do I want? To reveal in your suffering, maybe I just wanted to watch you lose everything, because that place is the only thing you have left in this world, isn't it?"

Zelena didn't know about Robin and Roland, Regina needed it to stay that way if she was to protect them. "Go back your monkeys, or do they not love you either? Last time I checked, I had more than you did. You, my dear sister, have nothing, so why don't you go back where you came from before I make you fall off your broom."

"Oh I'm going, but I will be back, only a few months left hey Snow, I hope you're ready to give up your baby." Zelena let out a nasty cackle and flew off.

Regina turned to Snow, "don't worry, she won't harm your baby, I promise." She turned back to her castle and shook her hands, "let's do this. Tink!"

"Regina." Tinkerbelle made her way over to her.

"Care to lend me a hand?"

"Love to," she nodded.

"Good, let's go." Regina held up her hands, allowing her magic to flow from them; Tink and the rest of the fairies began to sprinkle pixie dust over the castle.

"Regina?" Robin came over to her, after sorting the horses, "what's going on?"

"Snow got a little fire happy, and here I thought I'd be the one to set the place alight."

"Can you save it?"

"I can try."

It took Regina and the fairies nearly half an hour to put out the fire and restore the castle and it really took it out of her, when she had finished she slumped against a tree. Using her magic for such a long period of time wasn't good, it never had been, she was exhausted, but at least now she had a bed to sleep in; she closed her eyes and felt a hand on her arm.

"Gina."

She smiled weakly and found his hand, taking it in hers.

"You don't look well."

"I'll be fine Robin, I just need…" She dropped to the ground, passing out. The last thing she could remember were voices calling her name as everything went black.

* * *

Her eyes flickered open, her mouth felt like a desert and her head was pounding, in fact it felt like a horrendous hangover, even though she knew that it wasn't. She tried to move, but groaned as an aching feeling pulsed through her body.

"Regina." He moved some of her hair behind her ear and she opened her eyes fully, realising that she was in her chamber's laying on her bed with Robin hovering above her. "Hey babe, how are you feeling?"

"Like death," she moaned, nuzzling against his hand, "how long have I been out?" She asked, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Couple of hours, you really had me worried."

"It's the magic, it drains me completely when I use it like that."

"Well, don't worry I'll take care of you," he sighed, leaning down and kissing her.

"I'll take care of you too Gina!" Roland pulled himself up onto the bed and buried under the quilt with her.

"Thank you baby." She smiled, kissing his forehead as she snuggled further into the bed and welcomed him into her arms, closing her eyes again.

"Are you feeling alright?" Roland asked hugging her tight.

"Just a little tired sweetheart, but I'll be fine."

"Do you promise?" He asked and she heard his voice catch and furrowed her eyebrows as she saw his eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes, of course I do, come here," she sat up and cradled him in her arms, "what's wrong Ro?"

"I don't want you to leave me Gina, like mommy left."

She shared a look with Robin and sighed, "I'm going nowhere," she smiled nudging him lightly, "do you hear me, I'm afraid you are stuck with me mister."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it, I'm sure you'll get tired of me soon."

"Never!" He giggled, his arms flinging around her neck, "I love you Gina."

Now it was her turn to cry, Roland's confession had really struck a chord within her, made her emotional. "I love you too." She nodded, "very much." Her eyes flickered shut, she was exhausted and she really needed to go to sleep, tomorrow was the day that she and Robin were going to reveal their relationship to everyone in the castle and she wanted to be well enough to do so, if she was to be, she needed to be well rested. It was late now anyway and her eyes were heavy, she landed a kiss in the little boy's hair and hugged him tighter.

Robin cleared his throat, "come on now Roland, shall we let Gina rest now?"

"But, who will take care of her?" Roland asked, his brown eyes wide as he looked at his father

"How about, I put you to bed and then I can come back and make sure she's alright?"

"You will look after her won't you daddy?"

"Of course I will, now do you want to say goodnight?"

"Yes," Regina opened her eyes and smiled at him, "night Gina."

"Good night my sweet boy," she traced his cheek gently before he hopped off the bed and took his father's hand.

"Will you be alright while I'm gone?" Robin asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'll be fine, go," she whispered. Robin nodded and father and son left the room, leaving Regina in bed, she snuggled under the covers; she really didn't know if she'd be able to stay awake long enough to not be asleep when Robin returned. Just as she closed her eyes and was about to give into her sleep, there was a knock on the door. She groaned and buried her head into her pillow.

"Regina?"

Oh god, Snow White was the last person she wanted to see at that moment, could she just pretend to be asleep? Or was that really mean? If she just stayed quiet Snow might go away, but she knew that she most likely wouldn't, she was rather persistent.

"Regina, can I come in?"

"Must you?" She groaned, not meaning for her to hear.

"Yes, please."

"Fine," she huffed, looking towards the door as the princess slipped through it. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear stained, Regina sat up, now for some reason feeling much more awake. "Snow?" She tilted her head.

"Regina, I'm scared."

"What?"

Snow's hands came to her abdomen as she shook her head, "this baby, I'm scared that Zelena is going to hurt my child."

Regina sighed and patted the bed, gesturing for her to come over, she felt that in some way this was her fault, after all, Zelena was her sister, she was the one causing all this trouble, their trouble seemed to be never ending, maybe it was just the way of the world and without villains there couldn't be heroes? Instead of just sitting on the edge of the bed, like she had expected her to, Snow got under the covers and shuffled over to Regina. "Don't worry."

"What if she takes my baby?"

Regina shook her head, "that is not going to happen, we'll find a way to defeat her."

"How? She more powerful than you, she seems to be winning at everything, where as we, we're losing."

Regina looked at Snow wide eyed and turned her whole body to face her, groaning as she did so, from the ache that had taken over her. "Snow, you can't lose hope, if you lose hope, then there's no luck for the rest of us."

"How are we going to defeat her?"

The older woman sighed, she didn't know the answer, but she did now have a new secret weapon, that was how she wanted it to remain, secret, until she knew for sure that it was going to work. "We will, we have to, plus, heroes always win." She smirked, her eyes falling closed.

"Anyway, I'm being selfish, are you alright?"

"I'm just tired dear."

"I'll let you sleep, sorry," Snow sat back up and leant over kissing her on the cheek, "thank you."

Regina opened one eye and looked at her, "did you just kiss me?"

"Don't make it weird."

"It was weird," Regina laughed.

"Shut up, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Night Regina." Snow got out of the bed and stopped at the door for a moment to watch the woman who had tried to kill her for so many years, the woman who was now her best friend and was going to do everything she could to protect her and her baby. She stood there for a couple of minutes before closing the door and leaving her to sleep.

Regina was awoken again and she had been expecting Robin, but it wasn't, "your majesty."

She groaned, "now! Now is the moment you chose to interrupt my sleep mirror."

"Yes, well, I've found it."

Suddenly she was completely awake and shot up, staring at the mirror, "how?!"

"Magic beans."

"Sydney! There aren't any more!"

"That's where you're wrong, there are some, you just weren't looking in the right place."

She furrowed her eyebrows, she had thought for certain that there weren't any more magic beans in the Enchanted Forest, or anywhere for that matter. If she had missed them, if there were some still in existence, she had a way to get back to her son! She had a way to go home, but it wouldn't be the same, Storybrooke didn't exist anymore, her home didn't exist anymore.

"Or, there's the dark curse."

"What?" She snarled, moving out of her bed and stalking towards the mirror, "what did you just suggest?!"

"The dark curse, you'd get back to your son."

"And lose the man I love!"

"All magic comes with a price."

"Who do you think you are, Rumpelstiltskin? I will not kill him, I can't, I can't."

"You had no problem killing your father."

She took a sharp breath and shook her head, "I will not kill Robin! Do you understand me?!"

"Then you'll never see your son."

She gritted her teeth as she stared at the mirror, there was no way that she would even consider casting the dark curse, no way she could ever hurt Robin, kill Robin, it wasn't happening, she couldn't lose him, it was selfish, not to mention he was her soulmate, she would never be able to just crush his heart. "I won't, and I think that's something I'm just going to have to accept."

"Giving up on your son so easily?"

"I will never give up on Henry! Find something else! Because I will also never, ever, hurt the man I love!"

"Regina?"

She turned to see Robin staring at her, "urm."

"Who are you talking to?"

She whipped back to her mirror where Sydney had disappeared, she growled in annoyance as she took the mirror off the wall; taking it out onto her balcony, she dropped it, causing it to smash on the ground. "No one."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her, "I heard someone."

"Yes, well, that problem is gone, for now," she shook her head as she felt her legs tremble again. Sydney had gotten her angry, but her body couldn't cope with that sort of stress and she felt herself falling again, but Robin cottoned on first and dashed towards her, catching her in his arms.

"I got you," he whispered, picking her up bridal style as he carried her back to bed, "what were you doing out of bed?" he asked, beginning to remove his clothes.

"I needed to talk to someone, I got rid of him," she sighed, smiling at the sight in front of her, Robin, shirtless. "Come here."

"You milady, are too tired."

She pouted and shook her head, "I just want to touch you."

He laughed and shook his head as he complied with her request, kneeling beside the bed; she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she ran her hands across his chest and hummed. "got your fill yet your majesty?"

"No," she shook he head, "now get rid of the rest of those clothes and come join me, that's an order from your queen."

"Is it now? Well, you can tell her majesty, that she doesn't need to command me to do such things, for I am her willing savant."

She let out a little chuckled as she watched him remove his pants, freeing his manhood and his toned legs. As much as she really wanted to carry on with this game, she knew that she was too tired to see it through, she would just end up falling asleep on him. "come to bed," she whispered.

Robin nodded and slipped into his side of the bed, pulling her into his arms, "you're beautiful." He breathed, kissing the top of her head.

"I know," she laughed, winking at him, "I love you Robin."

"Who wants you to kill me?"

She shook her head, "I would never kill you, I'd kill myself before I let that happen," she sniffed, burying her head against his chest.

He traced her face with his thumb and sighed, "you need to sleep sweetheart."

"I think so," she nodded, "I think my imagination maybe running a little wild, either that or I'm hallucinating."

"Why?"

"I'm sure Snow White kissed me."

"Yep, you definitely are," Robin chuckled, hugging her as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

 _"Mom!"_

 _"Henry?" Her eyes went wide as she saw her son running towards her, "Henry!"_

 _"Mom!" he flung his arms around her, hugging her tightly, "I can't believe you're here."_

 _"I'd never give up on you Henry, I love you!"_

 _"How did you get back here?" He asked. Regina looked around her, she was stood in the middle of main street Storybrooke, how had that happened?_

 _"I don't know, I can't remember." She shook her head._

 _"It doesn't matter, you're here, that's all that matters!" Henry chuckled, as she kissed his forehead and tightened her grasp on her son._

 _Then she was looking around, something was missing, someone was missing, Snow White appeared and Regina relinquished her hold on Henry. "Where is he Snow?"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Robin, where's Robin?"_

 _"What? You don't remember?"_

 _"No, remember what?" She asked in a panic, "Snow, remember what?!"_

 _"You killed him."_

 _"No! No, I didn't I didn't!" Regina shook her head as her chest tightened and she felt as though she couldn't breathe._

 _"You crushed his heart Regina, you brought us all back here."_

 _"I didn't you're lying!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks now, she didn't believe her, she would never hurt Robin, ever._

 _Then suddenly there was a change of scene and Regina was standing in the courtyard of her castle, in front of a cauldron. Then she heard someone coming and turned around, "Regina, you needed my help?" Robin asked, casting her a smirk, "you've found a way to defeat Zelena? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

 _"I wanted to keep it a secret," she smiled, beckoning him over. She took his hand in hers and then the smile dropped from her face, "I was just missing one ingredient, your heart!" Then she plunged her hand into his chest and pulled it back ripping his heart out. She let out an evil cackle._

 _"Regina!"_

 _She wasn't in control of her actions, on the inside she was panicking, but on the outside, she looked like pure evil. "Oh Robin, I need this, to see my son." She held it over the cauldron, "I hope you understand." He made one last move to stop her and she squeezed, crushing it into dust._

* * *

"No Robin!" She shot up, unable to breath, "Robin!"

"Hey." He grabbed her and she hugged him tight, "it's alright."

"Robin," she sniffed, holding onto him, trying to reassure herself that he was actually there.

"I'm here, I got you." He kissed the top of her head rocking her lightly.

She knew it was just a nightmare, but she couldn't bare it, was it telling her the real truth, that if she wanted to ever see her son again, she would have to kill the man she loved? Was it telling her that there was no way to have both?

"Are you okay?"

"Hold me Robin," she cried, "hold me."

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise!"

"Promise," he nodded, leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. He squeezed her gently, allowing her to cry against him. She had never let him see her this vulnerable, sure he'd seen her vulnerable, but never like this. She would never kill him and she would do everything in her power to make sure that her dream didn't become a reality.

* * *

Regina's eyes flickered open to meet a pair of brown ones staring down at her, she was confused at first, but she soon realised exactly who she was looking at and let out a little laugh. "Hey, what are you doing cheeky monkey?"

He flashed her a dimpled smile, "I brought you breakfast." He chuckled sitting back and directing her gaze to a tray, "and I found this," he held up a little purple flower and handed it to her, "it's pretty and I thought you might like it."

"I do like it, very much, thank you baby." She brought the small flower to her nose and smiled at the scent. "Where's daddy?" She asked, noticing that Robin's side of the bed was empty.

"He went to meet with the council and left me to look after you." Roland stated, moving closer to her and pulling the duvet back, slipping under the covers so that he was right next to her.

"Well that is a lovely surprise," she chuckled, running her fingers through his curls, "so then, what breakfast did you bring?"

He beamed up at her, "pastries, fruit; daddy said you'd want this," he carefully picked up a mug and handed it to her.

She closed her eyes as she basked in the coffee scent that filled her senses, "mmm, your daddy was right." She nodded, taking a sip, "and that is exactly why I love my boys, because they are so caring."

Roland giggled, "do you love me Gina?"

"Very much sweetheart."

"Gina?"

"Yes?" She picked up a pastry and broke it in half, passing one to him and beginning to nibble the other.

"Can you be my new mommy?"

She sighed and looked down at him, she did feel like she was already, but she hadn't really discussed it with Robin, she didn't know how he would react to it. "Well, I think, that is something you need to talk to your daddy about."

"Don't you want to be my mommy?" He asked, his smile dropping and being replaced by a sad look.

"Oh baby, of course I do, I would love to be your mommy, I really would, but I can't make that decision, it's up to your daddy." She frowned and ran her hand over his cheek, "excuse me, where has my smiley little boy gone? Get him back this instant." She put on a mockingly strict voice, causing him to laugh. "There he is, now I don't want to see that smile leave your face okay?"

"Okay," he grinned, nuzzling against her as he ate his half of the croissant. Then she gasped, she thought of another way to cheer him up. "What Gina?"

"Are you getting crumbs in my bed mister?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Oh I think you are, do you know what happens to little boys who get crumbs in the Queen's bed?"

"No." his eyes went wide as he looked at her.

"They get, tickled." She sighed; as she saw him move to get up, she reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into her arms and tickling him unmercifully.

"Gina!" He laughed as he wriggled in her arms, she chuckled as she carried on, "let me go," he giggled, "Gina."

"Okay, I'll stop, if, you promise me something."

"What?" He asked, tilting his head at her.

"That you will dance with me tonight at the ball."

"Yes!" He nodded.

"Was that a yes I heard? I didn't quite catch it."

"Yes!" He yelled even louder as he laughed and hugged her.

"Now, what's all the shouting for? I can hear you half way down the corridor." Robin chuckled as he watched from the door.

"Well, your son was just promising me a dance at the ball."

Robin gasped, "is my son stealing my lady?" He asked, jokingly as he came up to the bed and moved in beside them.

"No," Roland shook his head, "Daddy can Gina be my mommy?"

Robin froze and looked from his son to Regina, he swallowed heavily and cleared his throat, "well, um."

Regina felt nervous, she hadn't been expecting Roland to just come out with it, she was wanting to have a conversation with Robin before that happened. Now from looking at him, she wasn't entirely sure that he was going to say yes. "Roland, how about you go and find uncle John?" Regina smiled.

"But daddy, I want Gina…"

"Roland sweetheart." Regina lifted him down off the bed.

"No Gina!"

He hugged to her, refusing to let go, this wasn't going very well, at all, Robin had said nothing. She let out a sigh and looked at Robin who was staring at them; she lifted Roland back up onto the bed, "okay Ro."

"Regina," Robin spoke up and she turned to him.

"Yes."

"Would you, do you want to be?"

A smile played on her features as she nodded, "yes."

Robin grinned, "well then, I suppose the answer is yes Roland."

"Really?" The little boy's eyes lit up as he stood up and looked at his father.

"Yes."

"Yay!" Roland began jumping on the bed and Regina shook her head, she never used to let Henry jump on the bed, but what harm was it doing?

"Roland." Robin grabbed his son.

"We're a proper family!" Roland chuckled, pulling Regina into the hug. She hugged them, her boys, as much as she loved Henry, Robin and Roland were her life now, Henry was happy with Emma, so why shouldn't she be happy too. She wasn't alone, she had people who loved her and it was about time she relished in what she had instead of constantly expecting more. That didn't mean that she was going to give up on the idea of seeing her son again, because if she did that she would be giving up on her own words to Snow, she needed to have hope, hope that everything happened for a reason and that one day she'd see Henry again, but she wasn't going to put the family she had now, in danger to do it.

* * *

 **Hi guys I hope you liked the chapter. The big reveal of their relationship is coming up in the next chapter, are you looking forward to it as much as I am? Thank you all for reading and if you'd like to leave me a few words I would be very much appreciative.**

 **Also, separate to this story, do you want me to do a Halloween one shot? I've been thinking about it and would love your opinion. Also, let me know where you want it to be based, either AU, or canon with Robin still alive of course. Whether I write one or not is dependent upon you guys, so make it known if you want me to write one.**

 **I have a new twitter especially for my stories, so thats** **Lunaandtwilight07, if you want to follow me, I'll be posting sneak peeks and updates for all stories.** **:)**

 **Sorry for the extra long author's note.** **;) xxx**


	13. In love with a thief

Regina straightened her bright red dress, that had a slit up the left side that went all the way to her upper thigh; she was nervous, this was a big step for her, for them, she wanted to look her best for him. She looked at her hair in the mirror, she had left it down, flowing the whole way to her waist in bouncy waves; although Robin said that he had liked it short, she knew that he preferred it longer, he liked to run his fingers through it, so she had restored it to its former glory. Carefully she applied the lip liner around her plumped red lips and took a deep breath, she could do this, she was a strong powerful woman and she could tell everyone that she and Robin were together.

She Robin and Roland were a proper family now, like the little boy had said earlier that day and she wanted everyone else to know that, she wanted to shout it from the roof tops, it was just she was... what was she? Did she think that it would change something between them, if everyone else knew? Did she think that something might happen to them, happen to ruin the happiness that they had created together? Was she scared? No, no, she didn't get scared, the word scared wasn't on her list of vocabulary, was it? No, maybe, yes? Shit, she was scared.

Oh god, what was she going to do? She began pacing the floor of her chambers, running her hands across her face; she didn't know if she could do this, she didn't want to have to deal with all the eyes falling on her. She suddenly snapped her head up and looked around the room, it was too soon, she couldn't tell anyone, everything was going too fast, she couldn't deal with it, not now, she needed to go, leave, run.

She headed to the door, flinging it open and running straight into Roland, nearly knocking him off his feet, "oh god, baby, I'm sorry," she ducked down and looked at him.

"Gina, are you ready to go to the party?"

Regina bit her bottom lip, he looked so cute all dressed up, he was simply adorable; she nodded and smiled at him, straightening the lapel of his jacket, "why yes I am handsome sir," she chuckled. She couldn't run, she couldn't leave, she had a family now, she needed to push past her fear, for this little boy who was without a mother and was relying on her to be there for him, and for Robin, she couldn't let anything stand in the way of her happiness, not again.

"Come on," he took her hand, "daddy told me to come get you."

"Did he now?" she asked, bopping his nose lightly, causing him to giggle.

"Yes. Gina, where were you running to?" he questioned, tilting his head at her.

Regina's eyes went wide and she stumbled over her words, "well… I… I was coming to find you my little knight."

"You were?"

"Yes, I was," she laughed, hugging him, "are we going?"

"Yep," he nodded, flinging his arms around her neck as she picked him up, resting him on her hip, "you look real pretty Gina," Roland beamed as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Why thank you baby," she smiled, kissing his cheek and accidently leaving some lipstick there. "Oops sorry," she said as she wiped it off gently.

"Eww Gina," he chuckled.

"What?" He wiped his cheek and pulled a funny face. "Do you not like my kisses mister?" she scoffed.

"I do," he nodded.

"Oh really?" she rose her eyebrows and hugged him tighter, kissing his face again.

"No Gina," he giggled, wriggling, trying to escape her grasp.

"I do suppose we have to get to the party," she sighed, placing Roland back down in front of the door, "shall we?" She held her hand out to him.

"Yep." Regina pushed the door to the ballroom open to reveal the masses of people residing in the castle, all dressed up in their finery. "Wow," Roland breathed, clinging to her hand, "everything looks so pretty!"

"Yes, it does doesn't it," she agreed.

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the door, more specifically look at Regina. Her smile was still plastered on her face, but then it dropped and she awkwardly walked into the hall, looking for Robin. "Why's everyone staring at us?" Roland asked, looking up at her.

"I don't know," she sighed, "but, let's just ignore them."

"Okay, look there's daddy!" he pointed enthusiastically.

She followed the direction of Roland's hand and her smile returned; she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, if they were going to let everyone know, they might as well make a big deal out of it. All the fear left her when she saw the look of adoration on Robin's face, "can you go and find uncle Will?" Regina asked, bending down and running her fingers through Roland's hair, "I have something I need to do." Roland nodded and scurried off.

Regina turned back to Robin, everyone was still staring at her and from there she paced towards him picking up speed the closer she got, he also progressed in her direction and they met somewhere in the middle. Regina shook her head and chuckled, "you ready for this?" She asked, when she was standing close enough to him to touch.

"I've never been more ready."

"Oh good," her arms came up around his neck, "because I'm ready to stop running," she closed the gap and pressed her lips against his, earning gasps from everyone else in the room. Robin tightened his grasp on her, pulling her against him, she opened her mouth to him, not caring who was watching, geez, let them watch, she wanted them to see that Robin was her man and that nothing any of them did would ever be able to change that. She pulled back and leant her forehead against his, "I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too," he nodded, brushing his nose with hers.

"Everyone's staring," she whispered.

"Let them."

"Okay," she nodded, smiling at him as she kissed him again. This was what she wanted, she didn't know why they had waited for so long to tell everyone, they both knew that they were destined to be together and had done since the very beginning.

Robin broke the kiss and chuckled, "you look beautiful."

"And you look very handsome."

"Would you care to dance your majesty?"

"I would love to," she took his hand and they notice that everyone was staring at them, "what?" She snapped, "never seen two people kiss before? I am allowed to fall in love too you know."

"Wait up a minute, love?" Will stepped forward, "mate, I suspected that the two of you were, you know, getting busy, but love?! Seriously?"

"Oh I am deadly serious; I am totally and completely in love with this crazy woman."

Regina cast him a humorous grin, turning to Will, "remember that show that I put on in your room accidently, well, that was supposed to be for Robin, and just think, he gets that, whenever he pleases," she licked her lips sensually, before pulling on Robin's arm and drawing him towards the dancefloor.

"Ooh I get that when I please do I?"

"Of course," she nodded as they began to dance, a waltz, "I'm going to let you know right now, that I do not dance, I can just about manage the basic waltz."

"Well, I feel we may be on the same page," Robin chuckled, "as I'm afraid, I know very little about dancing."

"If I tread on your toes, forgive me?"

"Always," he pecked her lips gently. "Something tells me we have everyone in here talking."

"Hmm, probably true," she smiled, "I have a feeling that they are going to carry on talking all night."

"Are you glad we told everyone?"

"Well, we showed everyone; but yes, I am, although I have to say, it wasn't as fun as the previous idea."

"Which was?"

"To have sex in as many places as possible and see if we go caught."

"Oh, yes that would have been fun, but we tried it and it didn't go so well, did it?"

"Belle caught us, she just didn't know it was me, in fact where is the bookworm? I want to see what her reaction was when she realised that she had walked in on the queen catching an orgasm."

Robin looked around and spotted her, "she's over there."

"Ah, come on then," she stopped dancing and took his hand, making her way over to Belle, coming up behind her and making her jump out of her skin, "oh, sorry my dear." She sniggered, a wicked smile on her face, "did I scare you?"

"No," Belle shook her head, "I just wasn't expecting… hello."

"Are you enjoying the festivities?"

"Why are you talking to me again?" Belle pulled a funny face.

"Am I not allowed to make conversation?" Regina scoffed.

"Yes, it's just, we don't like each other."

"Oh, well then," Regina shook her head and turned to Robin, "throw it right out there won't you."

"What. Are you saying you like me?"

"No, of course I'm not, who do I like?"

"Apparently, you like Robin."

"Oh well obviously I like Robin," she rolled her eyes, "he gives quite the orgasm." Belle's eyes went wide as she looked from one to the other and shuffled slightly, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. "Do you know which the best one was dear?" Regina asked, laying her hand on Robin's arm.

"No, which?" He questioned and she could tell from his face that he was just as amused by this as she was.

"Well, it would have to be that time in the throne room, hit just the spot."

"Okay, I will leave you to this conversation," Belle tried to back out.

"Oh don't be so coy, you were there weren't you Belle."

"I…"

"You saw what pleasure he was giving me, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean…"

"Oh dear, don't panic, we wanted to be discovered," Regina laughed, "now you just know what you can't have; I forgot that your husband is trapped in his own castle with Greenie."

"Gina," Robin squeezed her hand and she knew he was telling her that she had gone too far.

"Sorry," she sighed, "I'm sure that Rumple will be fine."

"I hope so, because it's your sister that's doing this."

"Don't you think I don't know that, what am I supposed to do about it, huh? Invite her round for Christmas dinner and hope she'll be lenient, that's not the way it works with her. Now excuse me, I think I promised a certain young man a dance."

Robin watched her walk off and turned to Belle, "you do know she has nothing to do with Zelena right? She's just as worried as everyone else is, even if she may not show it."

"Um, congratulations, with that," she shook her head as she gestured in Regina's direction.

"Don't, you don't know her Belle, not like I do."

"Yes I do, she's evil."

"No she isn't," Robin ran a hand through his hair, "the Regina I know is not some Evil Queen, she isn't."

"Well, she didn't lock you up for over twenty-eight years."

"Do you know what, think what you like, nothing you say is going to change the fact that I love her and I believe she can be good, that she wants to be good."

"You're in love with her?" Belle shook her head and laughed humorously, "good luck with that. That woman doesn't love, she just hates."

"Belle, I thought we were friends."

"So did I."

"Are you serious?" He scoffed shaking his head, "you know what, never mind, if you don't understand then fine, but I will not justify our relationship, not to you, or to anyone."

* * *

Regina found Roland talking to Little John, she came up behind him and scooped him up off his feet, swinging him around.

"Gina," he giggled, turning in her arms and cuddling her.

"Did you want to dance?" She asked, kissing his nose.

"Yes!"

"Okay then," she smiled hugging him to her. She noticed that Robin was still talking to Belle and neither of them looked too happy, she sighed and placed Roland down so that she could take his hand and allow him to lead her to the dance floor. "Do you know how?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Well, that makes two of us, let's just make it up."

"Okay," he grinned as they began to dance, not following the steps at all, but just moving to the time of the music. "Why's it so slow?" The little boy complained.

"It is rather isn't it," she sighed, then an idea came to her and she waved her hand, summoning a stereo and some speakers, "this is what the music is like back in the land without magic," she stated waving her hand at the stereo and muting the orchestra. Suddenly the room was filled upbeat music and everyone who was doing the waltz stopping in their tracks and turned to stare at the stereo, people who hadn't travel to the Storybrooke in the curse looked in confusion, whilst those who had begun the dancing.

"Regina," Snow came over and shook her head.

"What? I was bored, so was Roland. I mean come on, nobody wants to waltz, it's so tedious"

Snow laughed, "okay, I get it, but really this?"

"I like it," she shrugged, "let's say it's a favourite of Henry's." She chuckled, before proceeding to dance like an idiot with Roland. She had found herself no longer caring what anyone else thought of her, that might have had something to do with the couple of drinks she'd had before Roland came to get her.

 **Because I'm happy**

 **Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**

 **Because I'm happy**

 **Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**

 **Because I'm happy**

 **Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**

 **Because I'm happy**

 **Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

"What is this music Gina?" Roland laughed as he danced with her, copying her moves.

"It's the happy song," she chuckled, taking his hands in hers.

"I love it!" he giggled, twirling under her arm.

"Can I join in?" Robin asked, coming up behind them.

"Why of course," Regina grinned and they all danced together, obvious of the many pairs of eyes trained on them.

* * *

A while later, Roland had been feeling sleepy and was now sat on Regina's knee, his head buried against her as she held him close, stroking his hair gently. Robin walked over to her, a massive smile on his face, "shall we put him to bed?"

She shook her head, "can I hold him a little longer?"

"Yeah, sure," he nodded taking the seat beside her and kissing her lips lightly, before handing her a goblet of wine.

"Thank you."

"We seem to be the talk of the party."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

She hated idle gossip, but it was to be expected, it wasn't every day that the Evil Queen announced her relationship with a thief, or with anyone for that matter. "Let them talk," she smiled, taking a sip of the drink that he had passed to her, "that was the whole point, wasn't it?"

"I suppose so," he chuckled, placing his hand on her cheek and running his fingers over her skin.

Regina looked down at the little boy in her arms, suddenly the music lifted to an upbeat tune and she sighed, "I think I'm going to go put him to bed."

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?"

"I think I can manage," she whispered, standing up, holding Roland close to her. She wandered out of the ballroom and made her way to the part of the castle where the Merry Men stayed. She pushed open the door to the room she had decorated with her magic, especially for Roland. Regina carefully laid the little boy on his bed and changed him into his nightshirt, before tucking him in and sitting down on the edge of the bed running her fingers through his hair. She loved this time, the time where she could just bond with Roland, even if he was asleep, she liked to just spend time with him. She quietly began to humming as she lovingly gazed at him.

She didn't notice that Robin was stood at the door watching her, "I will never let anyone harm you, I love you so much, you and your daddy. I can't tell you how happy I am that you allowed me to be part of your family, that you accepted me so openly when others didn't. I am so honoured that you want me as your mother, because most of the time I am sure that I don't deserve your faith in me.

If you knew half of the things I had done in the past you would be afraid of me; but there's no need to be afraid my little knight, because I will never, ever do anything to jeopardise our family, I promise. I will always be here for you, always look after you, I swear it; I've lost one son already and I'm not about to lose another."

"You won't."

Regina turned and spotted Robin stood at the door, "how long have you been stood there?"

"A little while," he grinned, "enough time to see that you love my son."

"I do," she nodded, standing up and wandering over to him, wrapping her arms around him, "and I love you." She bit her bottom lip as she leant her forehead against his.

"You are in a surprisingly good mood today."

"I might have had a little tipple." She giggled, her hands coming down and squeezing his arse.

"Excuse me madam."

"Sorry," she held her hands up, "I didn't drink that much to be honest, it was a couple of drinks to take the edge off."

"Sounds promising." He stated sarcastically. "I'm glad you had such faith in our relationship."

"No, I was just nervous about telling everyone that's all, I guess I'm used to everyone being scared of me."

"It seems that Belle is still scared of you, something about locking her in a tower."

"Oh, that," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Did you?"

"I may have, but, that was the old me, the evil me." She waved it off.

"The evil you?" He rose an eyebrow at her, a smirk on his face.

"Hmm; can we dance now?"

"You want to dance?"

"Why not?"

"I thought you might want to bail on the party."

"Men," she scoffed, "is sex all you think about?"

"What makes you think that bailing on the party meant I wanted sex?"

"Don't you?"

"Well, yes, but that's not the point."

"For that, I'm cutting you off, again."

"Cutting me off?"

"Come on," she laughed, pulling his arm as they made their way back to the great hall. The slow songs from the land without magic had started and Regina smiled, looking up at him, before kicking off her heels, meaning that she could rest her head in the crook of his neck.

He shook his head and led her onto the dance floor, taking her in his arms as they swayed in time to the music. Robin looked down at her and kissed her head lightly. She closed her eyes and pressed her face against him, luxuriating in the forest smell that was a constant on him, it felt like fresh cut trees and she couldn't get enough of it. Then a song that she had used to listen to on repeat in the 80s when everyone else was cursed came over the speakers, Madonna's Crazy for you.

 **Swaying room as the music starts**

 **Strangers making the most of the dark**

 **Two by two their bodies become one**

 **I see you through the smoky air**

 **Can't you feel the weight of my stare**

 **You're so close but still a world away**

 **What I'm dying to say, is that**

 **I'm crazy for you**

 **Touch me once and you'll know it's true**

 **I never wanted anyone like this**

 **It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss**

 **I'm crazy for you, crazy for you**

She opened her eyes to look at him whist they danced, this felt like perfection for her, she had an amazing man who loved her to pieces, and a beautiful little boy who seemingly was as infatuated with her as his father, the weirdest part of it was that it had just happened, none of it had been planned. She never thought that she'd fall in love again, never thought that she would have someone to love again, thought it to be impossible, but here it was, she had it and like she had told Roland, she wasn't going to let it go.

She pulled her lip between her teeth, the way he was looking at her was stirring something deep inside, it wasn't lust, not like it usually was, it was deeper, something that tied itself around her heart, not willing to ever let go. They maintained eye contact as they continued to dance, other couples, were swaying around them, but they were oblivious to anyone else and fully focused on each other.

 **Trying hard to control my heart**

 **I walk over to where you are**

 **Eye to eye we meet, no words at all**

 **Slowly now we begin to move**

 **Every breath I'm deeper into you**

 **Soon we two are standing still in time**

 **If you read my mind, you'll see** **I'm crazy for you**

 **Touch me once and you'll know it's true**

 **I never wanted anyone like this**

 **It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss**

 **I'm crazy for you, crazy for you**

Once the music slowed, Robin leant down and pecked her lips gently, before brushing some of her hair behind her ear and just holding her close. "How about we take a late-night stroll?"

She nodded, "let me collect my shoes."

"Okay, I'll wait for you on the balcony."

"I won't be a moment," she ghosted her lips over his, before scampering on her tiptoes over to where she had left her shoes; she was about to slip them back on her feet, when someone pushed her from behind, not hard enough to make her fall, but hard enough to put her off balance. She whipped around and glared at the perpetrator. "Excuse me?"

"What, so you can give but you can't take?" The woman asked, sloshing her drink as she waved her arm.

"Okay, you are drunk, Belle, come…" before she could finish her sentence Belle struck her in the face, catching her completely off guard. Regina's mouth dropped open in shock, as she covered her cheek with her hand. "Did you really just do that?"

Belle laughed and swayed a little; Regina was stuck between a rock and a hard place, she knew to hit a woman who was completely intoxicated was not a good idea, but the Evil Queen inside her was trying to resurface and she was having to work overtime to push her down. "You…" Belle pointed her finger at her, actually prodding her, "you are, evil." She hiccupped, "nobody wants you here."

Regina took a deep breath, fighting with herself was becoming harder and harder. "Who do you think is protecting you all? Without me, there would be no protection spells, no magic, you need me."

"You ruined my life."

"I think you did a good job of that on your own." She scoffed, why was Belle blaming her for what had happened to Rumple? It wasn't as though she had killed him, he had killed himself, known that was the cost of saving everyone from Pan. Then after he was resurrected, she wasn't the one to trap him, that was Zelena, not her; so how come she was getting the brunt of the blame?

"You bitch!" Belle lunged at her grabbing her hair, causing her to let out a loud yell.

"Belle! Get off me! Now!" Regina tried to push her off, but she was surprisingly strong and ended up pulling her to the ground, before straddling her and punching her. She couldn't use her magic on her, she couldn't, so what was she supposed to do? Hit her back? Regina struggled for a little while, before grabbing Belle's wrists, flipping her round. "Don't hit me again!"

"Oh my god!" Snow looked over and noticed what was going on, what she saw was Regina with fire in her eyes, looming over Belle and pinning her to the ground. "Regina! Get off her now!" The music had stopped and Snow and Belle were both yelling, Robin came running in from the balcony and saw Regina holding Belle's hands above her head.

"Gina! What the hell?!"

"She attacked me!"

"Likely story," David scoffed.

"It's the truth!" Regina yelled, loosening her grip on the other woman's wrists, only for Belle to smack her again. "Stop hitting me!" She screamed about to hit her back, before Robin hurried over and pulled her off.

Belle got up and tried to come towards her, still swaying, "she attacked me."

"I did not! I swear I didn't!" She looked up at Robin, "you believe me, don't you?"

"Regina," he sighed.

"No," she shook her head, "Robin, look at me! I did not do this, I didn't! Look!" She pointed to her face that was all bruised, blood pouring from her lip. "I didn't do anything wrong! I was trying to stop her, I promise, I made a promise to Roland that I wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone! Please, you believe me don't you? Do you think if I was the one who started it she'd have stood a chance at doing this to me?"

Robin cupped her cheek, his fingers skirting over the bruises there, "I believe you." He whispered, she winced at the contact. She probably looked a mess, she sure felt one, her lip was throbbing, as was her cheek.

"Robin?" Snow looked towards him.

"I think it's clear that it wasn't Gina, I mean, look at how beat up she is compared to Belle."

Snow nodded, "okay, Belle come on, we need to lie down now okay?" The other woman threw her arms around her and Snow rolled her eyes. "That's nice, okay, yeah, careful of the bump."

"Come on missy, let's clean you up," Robin sighed, placing his arm around Regina and walking her to the door.

On the way Belle lunged at her again and Regina swung around, "keep her away from me! Or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Gina, come on."

She nodded and allowed Robin to help her back to their room. "So much for a nice walk."

"Hmm," Robin shook his head and moved into the bathroom to fill a bowl with water.

Regina used her magic to create some ice and she placed it in a towel before pressing it to her cheek, forgetting that she could just use her magic to heal it completely.

"Look at the state of you," Robin sighed, sitting on the bed beside her and removing the ice, "she must have scratched you with her rings."

"She just pounced on me out of nowhere, I was getting my heels and she pushed me. I turned around and realised that she was drunk, so I tried to talk to her and she just went crazy at me…" she hissed when he placed the cloth on her cheek.

"That hurt?"

"Dull ache," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "Did you see how quick everyone was to judge me? It's like every time something happens, they always expect that I was the one to start it, they always blame me and I am sick of it. Precious Belle couldn't possibly start a fight, how absurd an accusation is that?"

"To be honest this is Belle we are talking about, nobody expects her to try and attack you, not when you have magic and can fry her to a crisp with a wave of your hand."

"But I didn't."

"Yes, and I am very proud of you."

"You're proud of me for not setting someone on fire?" She asked, humour in her voice.

"I think Belle might be quite grateful in the morning that you didn't."

"Me too, although I'm guessing the hangover is probably going to be bad enough."

"What the hell got over her?" Robin questioned, dabbing the blood from her face and rinsing the cloth in the water basin.

"I have no idea," Regina shook her head, picking up the ice and placing it on her cheek, wanting to make sure that it didn't swell more than it already had. "Do you think maybe I was a little mean with her earlier?"

"No meaner than you usually are."

"I know, but she's not dealing very well with Baelfire's death and Gold being held captive by Zelena; maybe I could have been nicer to her."

"Are you admitting that you are wrong? What is wrong with you today?" He asked, placing his hand on her forehead and pretending to take check for a fever, "are you ill?"

"Haha very funny," she shoved him lightly, rolling her eyes, before laying back against the headboard. "Be serious though, do you think I should be nicer to people?"

"I think, that you should stay how you are, don't change." He leant in and kissed her nose.

She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to pull a funny face at him, but it hurt her to move it and she just settled for letting out an amused noise. "God Robin, sometimes you are just too sappy."

"Why, would you prefer something else?"

"Like what?" She asked, tilting her head at him.

"You choose."

Regina bit her bottom lip, bringing her foot up and running it over his lap. He took her foot in his hand and began to massage it, "have you seen your face something tells me that you won't be fit to…"

She moved slightly and groaned, "you're right, I am aching like crazy." She stood from the bed and was about to use her magic to change her outfit before laughing.

"What?"

"I have magic!" She giggled, nearly keeling over with laughter.

"Well, no," he gasped sarcastically.

"Shut up," she smirked, "I could have just healed myself."

"Yeah."

"Do you know what though?"

"What?"

"I think I am going to keep the bruises for sober Belle to see what she did."

"Ooh harsh."

"Well, it will teach her not to get drunk won't it," she quipped.

"You are Evil."

"I do try," she sniggered, pulling her dress up over her head and dropping it to the floor, leaving her naked. Robin's eyes raked over her body and she rose her eyebrows, before turning to walk over to the wardrobe, that was when she heard a gasp from Robin and whipped around. "What is it?"

"Come here," he beckoned her over to him and turned her around so that her back was facing him, before tracing his fingers over her.

"Oww, hey!" She snapped, her head shooting around as she glared at him, "what did you do!"

"You must have hit your back on something," he sighed, pulling her closer and skimming his lips over her back, before picking up the cloth again and running it over her bare skin.

"Robin," she moaned, wriggling out of the way of his touch, "that hurts," she moved over to her mirror and turned to try and see her back.

"Your Majesty."

Regina jumped out of her skin and made a mad dash to grab something to cover herself.

"Whoa, what the hell is that?!" Robin asked, looking at her wide eyed.

"Mirror!" She shook her head, "ooh this better be good!"

"Whoa wait, why is there a face in the mirror?"

"He's working for me," she scoffed, "but I told him to never interrupt me! Didn't I Sydney?!"

"It has a name?"

"Hmm, Sydney news!" She turned back to the mirror, holding up her blanket; she had wanted to hide this from Robin, because it was clear that he was freaking out about it. "Now!"

"Yes your majesty." The mirror's eyes skimmed over her, looking at her legs.

"Whoa, wait up," Robin glared at the object that should be inanimate, but wasn't. "Her eyes are up here you know."

"Ooh, bite me."

"What the fuck is this thing?" Robin questioned.

"He trapped himself in there," she rolled her eyes.

"So, if I smash him he goes away?"

Regina let out an evil chuckle, "I'm afraid not, been there done that. Anyway, I am assuming that you have news." She looked at Sydney through narrowed eyes.

"I found the solution."

"You did," she smiled, before moving to the mirror and placing her hands either side of it, "tell me, how do I kill my sister?"

"Who said anything about killing her?"

"I asked you for a way to get rid of her!"

"Precisely…"

"How then?"

* * *

Regina paced the room, "light magic? I don't have light magic." She sighed, shaking her head as she looked towards Robin.

"Find another way."

"Sydney! You are useless," she was about to send him flying out of the window when he stopped her.

"Emma." Sydney stated.

"What?"

"Emma, you need her to defeat Zelena."

Regina laughed humourlessly and shook her head, how the hell were they supposed to get to Emma, there was no way, she had gone over every possibility, looked at every different way to get back to the land without magic, to no avail.

"Can I smash it yet?" Robin sighed, shuffling further under the quilt.

"One minute," Regina held her hand up, "find me those magic beans or another way to get back to the land without magic and until then, don't come back. Robin, would you like to do the honours?"

"Totally," he nodded, getting out of bed and lifting the mirror off the wall.

"Wait!"

"What?" Robin rolled his eyes, "she said that you can't die and I really don't want you on the wall watching over us like some sort of creep."

"Smash the darn thing so we can get some sleep," Regina huffed, running her hand over her face and receiving a painful reminder of the effects of Belle's fist. She knew it was approximately two am and that they had been going over and over the possibilities for the last hour or so, now she was tired of it and her body was letting her know exactly how it felt. Was she getting old? She felt old.

"Your Majesty! Remember the other option I gave you!"

Her eyes went wide and her nostrils flared, "I told you to never bring that up again! That is not even an option!" She screamed, startling not just Sydney, but Robin also. "I warned you mirror! Yet you still persist! You will never get me to agree to that, never and that is a promise! Robin, smash it!"

Robin threw the mirror hard, causing it to shatter into pieces, Regina then went the extra mile and crumbled those pieces to dust before they blew away out of the open balcony windows. She stood staring at nothing in particular when Robin's arm touched hers gently. "Gina?"

She shook her head and looked at him, her hand coming to brush over his cheek, "sorry, he makes me angry."

"That was clear." Robin laughed, pulling her towards the bed before getting in and welcoming her into his arms.

"He keeps on, keeps telling me to use the dark curse and I will not, I cannot."

"Dark Curse, how do you activate it?" Robin questioned.

"That's the flaw," she sighed, "to activate the curse, you need the heart of the thing you love most."

"Okay," he nodded.

"I don't think you understand, to make it work, you have to crush the heart, killing whoever it's from."

"Yeah, just a minor flaw," he agreed.

"With every passing day Snow's due date is getting closer and I feel like we are failing, Sydney just keeps coming at me with the same stupid information, as for using Emma, that would work if she was here, but she isn't and she doesn't have a clue who anyone is, not me, not her parents, no one, the same goes for Henry."

"So you have no light magic?"

She shook her head, "if I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"You think Zelena's going to succeed?" Robin asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"She's powerful, I don't even know if the Evil Queen would be able to take her on, never mind with the added bonus of Regina with a conscious."

"So the Regina part of you can't harbour light magic?"

"I never tried," she shrugged.

"Well, maybe it's about time you did, surely you have books on it."

"What, you mean learn the craft of light magic? All in time to defeat my sister. Do you know how long it took me to learn dark magic?"

"Isn't it worth a try?"

"Do you really think that I'll be able to harness light magic?"

"I think you're capable of doing anything you put your mind to."

She smiled and bit her bottom lip, resting her forehead against his as she shuffled closer to him, allowing him to envelop her in his arms. He believed in her, not many people in her life had ever done and here Robin was, showing his faith and his belief that she could be good. She snuggled against him, her head resting on his chest. Maybe she could do this, maybe she could defeat Zelena, but she would have to learn light magic first and she had a feeling that was going to be one hell of a challenge.

* * *

 **Hi** **guys! So their** **relationship is out! If you liked the chapter let me know, I love to know what you think! Forgive any mistakes, I am literally proofreading on the bus, this website is shocking on my phone, haha. Thanks for reading! xxx**


	14. Time to panic?

Regina flung the book she had been reading across the room in frustration, this was no use, she was never going to be able to do it, it just wasn't possible, how the hell was she supposed to learn light magic? It wasn't something you could just do, it was something that was going to take months and she didn't have months, she had weeks, days even before Snow's baby arrived. She shook her head, this was pointless, she was wasting her time, she ran her hands over her face and let out a defeated sigh.

"Mommy?" She felt a little hand on her arm and looked up, seeing Roland tilting his head as he looked at her.

Taking a deep breath, she forced a smile onto her face and pulled him up to sit on her lap, "hi baby." It had actually been the first time he had called her that out of their chambers and it warmed her heart.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling an adorable, sad pouty face as his hand came to cup her cheek.

"Nothing," she whispered, holding him close.

"There must be, daddy says when you're sad that you come in here," his thumb caressed her skin gently, his eyes were wide as they looked into hers.

She rose her hand to move some of his hair behind his ear, "I am just trying to find a way for us all the beat the nasty witch."

"She isn't going to win," Roland shook his head, "villains never win."

"No, no they don't." She hugged him close, staring at the wall over his shoulder; he sounded so much like Henry then, the pure optimism that a child could bring was inspiring. "Where is your daddy?" She asked, eventually pulling back to look at him.

"He's patrolling the grounds," Roland nodded, "he told me to come and find you."

"Okay," she smiled, then something occurred to her, there was a new protection spell around the castle, why would he need to be on patrol? "Roland, did he say why?"

His eyes went wide as he snuggled closer to her, "he said there were flying monkeys."

"What?!" Her heart rate sped up and she was hit by a sudden fear, one that made her chest constrict. "Okay, let's go find Princess Snow, shall we?"

"No!" He protested, "you can't leave me too!" he flung his tiny arms around her neck, holding her tightly.

"Ro, I am not leaving you," she sighed, standing up with him in her arms. That wasn't entirely the truth, she was going to leave him with Snow for a short while, whilst she went to help Robin, but she wasn't _leaving_ leaving him, she was coming back, she would be back sooner than he could have time to miss her. "We are just going to go and make sure that the Princess is alright."

"Okay," he sniffled.

"Right." Holding him tight, she used her magic to transport them to Snow's chambers. The heavily pregnant woman was pacing from wall to wall and Regina looked at her in alarm. "Snow?" She didn't acknowledge her, didn't even look up from the floor. "Earth to Snow," she was going to have to step up her tactics if she wanted to rouse her from her daydream, "Snow!" She shouted, glaring at the woman.

She snapped out of her trance and turned to look at Regina, "have you found something? Oh, please tell me you have Regina, please."

She sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I have read every textbook there is to read on light magic and have found nothing, there's nothing that I can…"

"Well what's the use in that then?!"

"Snow…"

"No Regina! You claim to be this powerful sorceress who is going to help us, but all you do is sit and mope!"

"Sit and mope," Regina snapped, placing Roland down carefully on the bed, "I have been working my ass of trying to help you! I have not stopped and you accuse me of doing nothing! I think you need to take a good, hard look in the mirror and ask yourself, what have you been doing? It isn't my child that we are trying to protect here, it's yours."

"Do you think she won't hurt your child? Because she will Regina, she doesn't care who she hurts!"

"Mama," Roland looked up at her wide eyed, "will the witch hurt me?!"

Regina shook her head and scooped her little boy up into her arms, "no sweetheart, she won't hurt you." She glared at Snow over her son's shoulder, a guilty look was plastered on her face. "Now look what you've done."

"I'm sorry, I am just not dealing with this very well."

"That's quite clear," Regina spat; Roland was wrapped around her like a monkey clinging to a tree in a gale. "You scared my son."

"I'm sorry, I appreciate that you are trying your best to help."

"I know, this is going to affect all of us," Regina sighed, sitting down and holding Roland tight as he tucked his face into her neck. "I am not going to stop looking, we'll find something, we always do, well, you always do."

"We are lucky to have you Regina, I'm sorry, the closer I get to having this baby, the more worried I become."

Suddenly an idea hit Regina and her eyes went wide, "I know how to buy us more time."

"What?"

"You're not going to like it."

"Try me."

* * *

"You are not putting my pregnant wife under a sleeping curse," Charming shook his head, "no way, not going to happen."

"David," Snow sighed, rubbing her belly, "it's the only way, until we find some sort of way to defeat her, we need to stop this baby from coming, a sleeping curse is the only way to do that. Once you defeat Zelena, you can wake me up."

"This is crazy Snow, it really is."

"Oh, would you listen to yourself," Regina scoffed as she noticed Robin out of the window, in the courtyard below, brandishing his bow and arrow. "Do you not get it, Zelena is going to come and she is going to take your baby. The only way to stop that from happening, is to stop the progression of the pregnancy, hence the sleeping curse. If you can come up with another solution, I'm all ears."

"How about we offer you up as tribute."

"David!" Snow snapped, "she is trying to help and I think she's right, for now this is the only idea that we have come up with, it makes sense."

"Is it safe? I mean, should she be taking the risk of a sleeping curse with the baby so close?"

"Every spell comes with its risks, but it's safer than leaving her to have the baby, especially when Zelena is waiting to rip it from your arms the minute it's born."

"Do it," Snow nodded, "cast the curse, do whatever you have to in order to protect my baby."

"Okay."

"Snow, we have to agree…"

"David, I am not risking the life of our child, I am not taking the risk of Zelena getting a hold of him." Snow cast him a no nonsense look, that made Regina slightly proud of her for standing up to him. Mr Un-charming was too bossy and if he were Regina's man, she wouldn't let him push her around like he tended to do with Snow.

"She'll probably try to kill you," he spat, branding a finger at Regina as he moved closer to her. "How do we know this isn't one of your plots? How do we know that you don't want to hurt Snow?"

"No, she wouldn't!" Roland yelled, coming out from where he had been hiding behind her leg, "Gina wouldn't hurt anyone!"

David laughed and shook his head, "you don't know her very well kid, if you did you wouldn't be so quick to defend her."

Regina gritted her teeth, how dare David talk about her like that and to Roland, he was a child, so obviously, he saw the best in everyone, he was right, she wasn't going to hurt Snow, what would she gain from that?

"I know Gina and she is the kindest, most loving mama I could have!" Roland tried to go for David, but she quickly stepped in.

"Okay, that's enough," she scooped him up in her arms, holding him on her hip. "You can't yell at people like that and you certainly can't hit people."

"I'm sorry mama, but he was…"

"I know, let's not get into any more trouble though." She kissed his head and turned back to David. "As for you, do you really think I would try to hurt Snow whilst she's pregnant, or at all for that matter, I thought we had resolved our differences, but clearly, you still hold a grudge against me."

"I don't" Snow shook her head, "and I'm the one asking you to cast the spell, so do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Regina," she took her free hand, "please."

"Okay, I'll go and make the potion.

"Thank you."

Regina nodded, looking at the boy in her arms, she took a deep breath and prepared for the temper tantrum to come, "Snow, would you take Roland for me whilst I sort out this?"

"No! No, I don't want to stay here! I want to come with you!"

She looked down at him and shook her head, "Roland…"

"Nooooo!"

"Excuse me mister, you stop that right now. You know the rules regarding my vault, you are not allowed down there."

"The secret tunnels?"

"Hmm, so, whilst I work on this, would you please by a good boy for me and stay with Princess Snow?" He nodded reluctantly, still holding onto her, his head buried in the crook of her neck, "that's my boy," she ran her fingers through his hair gently. "I love you." She whispered, kissing his cheek sweetly. "I'll be back sooner than you know, I promise." She bopped his nose gently with her finger. She knew that talk of Zelena was scaring him and he felt safer when he was with her, but she needed to go to her vault alone; she also wanted to go and see what the situation was outside with Robin.

"I love you," he cried tightening his grip on her.

Carefully she untangled his arms from her and sat him down on the bed again, he then held onto Snow and tears began flooding his cheeks as he whimpered. Regina sighed, "Roland, I am only going to my vault, anyone would think you were never going to see me again the way you are carrying on." She tucked his hair behind his ear, "and here I was thinking you were a big strong knight."

"I am!" He protested, jumping up on the bed, "I'm your knight."

"You are," she nodded, "so, you're going to be brave whilst I'm gone, right?"

"Yes."

"And guess what, I have an important job for you to do."

"What?" He asked, his eyes going wide as he looked at her.

She bit her bottom lip and beckoned him closer, wiggling her finger, then she whispered in his ear, "I need you to protect Princess Snow for me, it's an important job and I trust you to do it well."

"I can do that!" He giggled, "you'll see mama, you will."

"Good, mwah," she kissed his forehead, "be good."

"I will," he shot up and kissed her cheek, warming her heart.

"I'll be back soon."

"Bye."

She used her magic to transport her to her vault and got to making the sleeping potion, following the ingredient list she had been given by Mal a while ago. She couldn't help but worry about Robin though, it was something that was nagging at her, preventing her from concentrating, she had already nearly put the wrong components in twice. Shaking her head, she tried to focus all her attention onto the potion that was bubbling away in front of her. Something deep down didn't feel right and as she tipped another ingredient into the vat, she felt an intense pain radiating up her left arm, that had her cry out.

Her eyes went wide as she pulled up her sleeve, seeing nothing, it felt like her skin was splitting, she let out a deep breath and clutched her arm. She felt tears welling in her eyes, she was in agony, but what the hell was it? Then she had a sudden realisation, Robin, what if she was feeling his pain? She stopped with the potion and magicked herself out into the courtyard. Her breath caught as she saw the merry men all running, trying to defeat flying monkeys that had somehow gotten past her protection spell. She saw Will and grabbed his arm, "Will! Where's Robin?!"

"God knows, haven't seen him."

"What?" She could hear the panic in her own voice, "Will, you need to help me! We need to find him."

"I think we got bigger problems that finding Robin."

She bit at her nails and rushed past all the Merry Men raising her hands, suddenly a wall of fire appeared around the boundary of the castle, incinerating any flying monkeys stupid enough to fly into it. "Men! Robin is hurt, so we need to find him! That wall should stop the monkeys." She hurried through the gardens, shouting for him, "Robin!" She was scared, really scared, the fear was consuming her and she was close to tears, she could feel them threatening to spill from her eyes. Where the hell was he?

She took a deep breath and carried on running, "Robin!" She cried, looking around frantically, then she spotted a figure on the ground by her apple tree. "Robin!" She ran as quick as she could, realising that it was Robin; she dropped to the floor beside him. "Robin!"

"Regina?" He groaned, looking up at her, plain clearly present in those blues she loved.

She pulled his head onto her lap, "Robin, where are you hurt?" She asked, her eyes scanning across his body in panic; she found his left arm, it had a deep laceration with his bone snapped in two, her eyes went wide as she felt her heart constrict, "oh my god." She hovered her hand over it and the bone cracked back together, the flesh beginning to move, binding back in place, causing him to let out a pained yell. "It's okay," she whispered, kissing his face, "I've got you." A tear trickled down her cheek and spilled onto him. "Oh god, Robin don't do that to me again." She held him tight.

"Sorry," he whispered, his right arm coming up to hold her.

"Are you okay?" She asked bowing her head to look over him, her hands clinging to him.

"Hmm, I am now," he grinned, pulling her lips down to his.

"I was making a potion and all of a sudden I just felt this terrible pain, I was so scared," she sniffled, "I thought I was going to lose you, I couldn't bare it..."

"You felt my pain?"

"Yes," she breathed, "in my arm and I realised that it was you. Was it a monkey?"

"It went for me and I fell back on my arm. It was the worst pain I ever felt."

"I'm not surprise," she let out a weak laugh. "It was quite the injury you sustained," she whispered, kissing the area of skin where the injury had been.

"You said something about a potion, why were you making a…"

"Sleeping potion; Robin, I am failing and until we find a way to defeat my sister, we have to prevent the baby for being born, a sleeping curse is the only way."

"I bet David didn't like that."

"That's putting it mildly, he accused me of wanting to kill Snow, saying that this potion was a way for me to take her out."

"You're kidding me," he shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Unfortunately not, however it appears that I had a little supporter with me. Roland was very vocal about his support for me."

"Oh, he got to you okay then, where is he?"

"I left him with Snow when I went to make the potion. Come on, we need to get the potion to her, the quicker the better, can you stand up?"

"I sprained my ankle slightly."

"Okay," she kissed him briefly, before moving to heal his ankle, "there, all better."

* * *

Regina and Robin were walking down the corridor, potion in hand when they heard yelling coming from down the hall. Regina furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at Robin, "what the hell was that?"

 _"Make it stop! David!"_

 _"What am I supposed to do?"_

 _"Do something!"_

Regina's eyes went wide as realisation sank in, they were too late, it sounded like Snow was already in labour. Regina growled and pushed the door open to see Snow with her hands pressed against the bed and her back arched.

"You took your time!" She snapped as she turned her head to look at them, "quick the potion."

"You're kidding right, I can't give you the potion now, you're too far gone."

"Well, how is that helpful!"

"Excuse me, I'm not the one who can't keep her baby inside her long enough; you're not due for another week yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry, does the birth of my baby inconvenience you?"

"Yes! Actually, it does, a couple more hours, that's all I needed, just that much time and maybe we could have done something about this, but no, you just had to go into labour early didn't you."

"Are blaming me for this? Arghhhh…" she cried, her grip on the bedspread increasing.

"No, I'm blaming your baby and it's shocking timing!" Regina moved closer to look at her friend, her face was red and she looked out of it. "What can I do?"

"You got to look, Granny is on her way back from the village, but I don't have anyone to… arghhh." She whimpered.

"Urm, no, no, I, no."

"Regina!"

"Fuck."

"Mommy you said a bad word."

She turned her head to see Roland sat in the corner of the room, her eyes went wide and she turned to Robin, "I am sorry Roland, I didn't mean to; why don't you and daddy go and see what you can do to help David huh?"

"Okay," he stood up and both him and Robin excited the room with a reluctant David.

"What do I do?" Regina asked.

"I need you to… oh god… see how dilated I am."

"Really?" she winced. "You want me, to look, down there?"

"Just look! Regina…"

"Okay…" she made a noise of protest before moving the hem of Snow's dress up further, "oh god."

"What?!"

"Nothing," she hadn't even got it up enough to see anything yet and was already totally freaking out; she'd never done anything like this before, how was she supposed to know what it should look like. Shaking her head, she nodded, she could do this, it was her friend and if it could help her, then she would do it. "Right," she lifted the nightdress the rest of the way up and pulled a horrified face, she thought she might actually pass out. "What's it supposed to look like?"

"I don't know," she cried.

"Well, I think maybe you should lie down."

"Oh god, Regina, what are we going to do?"

She didn't have a clue what they were going to do, she knew she was talking about Zelena and honestly, she had no answers, none whatsoever. "I think you need to concentrate on bringing your baby into the world, we can worry about everything else later."

"What if she turns up here?"

"Do you really think I'm going to let her take your baby from you?"

"Regina, even you said she's more powerful than you."

"I did, but this whole thing is about me, she said so, she wants me to suffer, wants my life; if it comes to it, that's what she will get."

"No." Snow shook her head.

Regina had thought about it and she wasn't going to let anyone suffer because of her, because her sister wanted to ruin her, that wasn't fair, it just wasn't. She would gladly give up her own life if it meant that nobody else that she loved was hurt, but she wasn't going down without a fight. "Yes, but let's concentrate on getting you through this okay." She helped her lie down on the bed, "Snow, I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Snow found her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I feel like it is," Regina sighed, "it always is right?"

"No… arghhh!"

"Fuckkkkk Snoww, my hand." Regina pressed her lips together tightly as Snow squeezed her hand with more strength than she knew she possessed, it felt like she was trying to crack her bones, turn them to dust; she was just thankful that Snow didn't have magic, god knows what might happen. "Okay, breath, breath," she was talking to herself as well, trying to distract herself from the numb feeling that was starting to occur in her hand.

Never had she been happier about that dumb fertility spell, the pain Snow was going through was unimaginable. Not that she didn't want a child of her own, she did, she really did, it would be amazing, bringing life into the world, after all, as Robin said, she was a Queen with a soft spot for children. Seeing this though, was enough to put anyone off.

Snow's grip loosened and she release a deep breath, dropping her head back into the pillow, "aw."

"Hurt?"

"Just a little," Snow laughed humourlessly.

"I admire you."

"What?" The pregnant woman stared up at her in shock.

"I admire you, having the strength and courage to bring life into the world."

"Regina, I'm sure that you could do this and probably deal with it better than I am."

She shook her head and swiped the stray tear from her eye, "that's not a possibility for me." She shook her head, offering her a reluctant smile.

"Oh, you mean you're…"

"Infertile, yes."

"Does Robin know?"

"No and I'm not going to be telling him anytime soon."

"Don't you think…"

"No, it's best he doesn't know."

"It won't make him love you any less you know."

"I just feel…" she shook her head, "I don't know what I feel." She did know, she knew exactly how she felt, she felt incomplete, like she was damaged goods. "Anyway, this isn't about me, it's about you."

"Hmm, I was glad for the distraction," Snow chuckled, before another contraction hit and she let out another scream.

"Breath in, and out," Regina instructed, "you're doing really well." She rubbed her leg in an attempt to comfort her. "I think you probably should have timed your pregnancy better."

"What?" Snow asked, dropping her head back as she turned to look at her.

"I mean, the Enchanted Forest has no pain relief, no nothing."

"Not helping."

"Sorry; I mean just think about the epidural you could have…"

"Wanna shut up?"

"Sorry." Regina smirked, nudging her.

* * *

Two hours later and Regina had deep purple bruises all over her arm from where Snow had squeezed too tight, she was now in between her legs, her hands keeping her knees as she tried to help with the delivery of the baby. "Snow I can see the head," she looked up at her as she wiped her hair out of her eyes and behind her ears.

"Oh thank god, is it nearly over?!"

"I bloody hope so," she murmured under her breath, it had been the longest two hours of her life; a mixture of painful assaults on her arm, Snow screaming blue murder, cursing David for doing this to her, something Regina found highly amusing. She swore she hadn't seen this much blood in one day ever, first Robin's arm and now this, it made her feel slightly faint.

"Oh god, Regina, aw, aw."

"Okay, breath Snow, breath. Count with me…"

"Fuck the counting."

Regina wanted to laugh, but she felt sorry for her, it must be horrendous to have to go through all this, "okay then, fuck the counting."

"I feel like I'm splitting apart."

"Now I didn't want to know that." She shook her head pulling a disgusted face, "can you push? Snow, push!"

"Arghhhhhh!" Her scream tailored off into sobbing.

"That was good, really good," she nodded, running her thumbs over Snow's knees, hoping that it would help somewhat, although she knew there was no way it would.

"It's hurts."

"If it didn't, you wouldn't be doing it right," Regina shrugged a smug smirk coming upon her face.

"Regina, now is not the time for your sarcasmmmarghhhhhh."

"Push Snow, you can do it, your baby is nearly here." More screaming followed and Regina felt slightly queasy when she finally managed to help Snow deliver the baby. "You did it Snow, you did," she smiled, looking at the baby which was all pink and screaming. She chuckled as she ran her fingers over the baby's little cheek, "he's' beautiful." She bit her bottom lip, looking up at the exhausted woman lying in the bed before her.

"He?" Snow smiled, her eyes closed.

"You have a beautiful little boy," Regina looked down at the baby again and cut the cord, before used the linen beside her to clean him up a little, wrapping him in it and moving up to Snow, placing her baby boy in her arms. "Look at him."

"Oh," Snow cried, "he is beautiful isn't he."

"Very," she nodded, running her fingers through the woman's hair, "I can't believe you just did that, it was…"

"Gross?"

"Oh definitely gross," she chuckled, "but also amazing, you're holding this little life that you've been carrying for nearly nine months in your arms." She placed her arm around her friend, "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to stop…"

"Well, this was unexpected," there was a wicked cackle from across the room and Snow and Regina turned to see the redhead stood in front of the bed. "Is it a little boy or girl? You know what, never mind, I don't care…"

"Get out," Regina stood up from the bed, "or I'll make you get out."

"Ooh, is that a threat?"

"Oh no, it's a promise, you aren't getting near this baby." Regina, suddenly waved her hand and the baby disappeared from Snow's arms.

"What did you do?"

Regina rose her eyebrows, "you didn't really think that I wouldn't have prepared for this moment did you, that I wouldn't be ready for you when you did come? You didn't think that I would just stand back and let you take my friend's baby away from her?" Regina laughed and bit her bottom lip, bringing her finger up to touch it playfully. "Oops."

"What did you do?!" Zelena, yelled lunging at her, grabbing her by the collar of her dress.

"I guess I am just one step ahead of you." She let out a smug chuckled, smiling at her before looking down at where her sister's hands were holding her, "careful, don't crease the fabric, they are extremely hard to iron out."

"I will find that baby and I will end you, you'll get everything you deserve."

"I think I already did," she grinned, "as for the baby, you'll have to kill me first and we both know that although you have the power to hurt me, I don't think you'd have it in you to kill me, after all, you're wicked, not evil." Her sister's usual powder blue eyes had darkened as she glared at her.

"I will be back," there was a cloud of green as Zelena disappeared.

Regina let out a deep breath and turned to Snow who had panic written across her face, "Regina, where's my baby?" She asked in alarm.

Regina had been bluffing the whole time, they in no way had been one step ahead of Zelena, she had simply improvised, knowing she had to get the baby out of the room, get it somewhere safe, before Zelena took matters into her own hands. She didn't know if Zelena did have the power to kill her, she might have, but from the look on her face, she had clearly found a sore point, did Zelena know that she couldn't kill her?

"Snow," the door opened and David appeared, holding their child in his arms. He rushed to her side and hugged her, minding the baby that was between them.

"That was too close." Regina shook her head, seeing Robin and Roland enter the room also. "She will come back and when she does, we have to be ready for her."

"We will be, we found something." Robin grinned.

She turned to him and rose her eyebrows, "I'm listening."

* * *

 **Hi! So a slight bit of drama, I tried to get the humour in there too and hope I succeeded with that.**

 **I did a poll on my twitter and know that some of you will have voted, but if you want to let me know on here too that's cool. Should we continue with Enchanted Forest (there will be a twist) or, take everyone back to Storybrooke? I look forward to hearing your opinions, because they are what matter most.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Much love. :)**


	15. Is this the answer?

**Sorry! I know it has been forever since I updated, do you forgive me? I have been majorly busy writing other things and slightly obsessed with my new story You'll Find Her Somewhere In Time.**

 **Anyway, things are hotting up in the bid to defeat Zelena and I may or may not have tried to make it up for the wait for a chapter with vault smut, hope it works. Haha, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Regina held the two magic beans in her hand and bit down on her bottom lip, she wasn't sure what to do, she knew she shouldn't be selfish with this, but there was a part of her that really wanted to stay in the Enchanted Forest, maybe it was because she, Robin and Roland had made some lovely memories together, they had their happy little family. If they were all to escape through the portal back to the world without magic they would have nothing, nowhere to live, Storybrooke was gone and the only way to get it back was through the dark curse and that wasn't happening, it didn't need to happen, now they had the beans.

They should all jump through a portal, but she didn't know how everyone, all the citizens were going to fit through one portal, it didn't stay open long enough for one, it was a stupid idea, which would most likely go incredibly wrong. Tink had found the beans, she had simply come across them and brought them straight back to the castle, which was how Regina now came to possess them.

Her thoughts were broken when someone coughed in order to catch her attention, she turned and looked at the Charmings who were staring at her, "what?" She asked, her fingers running over the beans as she waited for them to answer.

"Well, what are we going to do with them?"

"I'm thinking," she scoffed, rolling her eyes as she glanced back at the objects in her hands, "have you two come up with anything?"

"No, because you said that it was only you who had any good ideas."

"I doesn't mean I wouldn't appreciate a little assistance," she huffed, turning on her heels to look at Robin who was bouncing Roland on his lap playfully. He was avoiding her gaze, probably because he, like the Charmings, hadn't been trying to come up with a helpful plan, she decided to call him out on it, "Robin? Do you have anything?"

"Actually, I do," he looked up at her and she rose her eyebrows in shock, now that she hadn't been expecting, she didn't know why, she'd just thought that it was only her trying to make any effort.

"Well?"

"I think that you and I should go through the portal and find Emma and Henry, then bring them back here, there's two beans right? Then Emma can help you to destroy the witch and we can all carry on with our lives."

It actually wasn't a bad idea, it could work but there was one catch, "it would work, but they don't remember, they wouldn't know who I was, who anyone was, I made them forget, replaced their memories."

"Can't you undo it? There must be a potion or a spell," Robin suggested.

"I could check, in fact, maybe there is something, it's a longshot, but it's all we have."

"Okay," Robin nodded, "do you need my help?"

This was usually where she told him no, of course she didn't need his help, she was a grown woman who was quite capable of making her own potions, but she felt as though she had spent practically no time with him lately and she just really could do with his presence right now. "Actually, yes, I would appreciate some help."

"Really?" He gasped, mocking her playfully.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes.

"Well then, Roland do you want to go and play with Uncle Will and Uncle John?" Robin asked, standing with the boy on his hip.

"Do I have to?" He protested, "I want to stay with you and mommy Gina," He reached out to her, gesturing that he wanted her to take him from Robin.

"Okay, sweetheart listen to me," she stated, lifting him from Robin's arms and holding him, he wrapped his arms around her neck as she held him so that their eyes were level, "your daddy and I are doing something very important, something that's going to get rid of the wicked witch, then we'll be able to have our happy ending and we will have so much more time to spend together doing all the things we love," she smiled, brushing her fingers through his hair. "What do you say to that? Will you be a good boy for us?"

"Yes," he nodded, his voice barely audible, she knew he didn't like to be away from them, especially when the threat leave was so high at the moment.

"That my handsome boy," she handed him back to Robin and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you later and Robin, meet me in the vault."

Robin walked out with Roland who watched her over his father's shoulder as he left the room, the sad little look on his face was enough to melt anyone's heart, she waved at him and he copied her, blowing her a kiss for good measure.

"It's really lovely to see the two of you together," Snow gushed, cooing the baby that was asleep in her arms.

"Hmm, now as for the two of you, I need to make sure that you and the baby are safe."

"What about me?" David scoffed.

"Do I look like I care? Because if I do, I really need to work on my I couldn't give a shit face." Regina huffed.

"Regina," Snow chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Charming looked at his wife in surprise.

"Sorry, it was slightly funny," Snow was watching him and shook her head, "no? Okay, sorry."

"So Regina, what do I do?"

"I suppose you can go and make sure that they're alright." She waved her hands before they could say anymore, sending them somewhere she thought they would be safe. Once they were gone she transported herself to her vault to meet Robin.

"So then what are we looking for here?" Robin asked, standing up from where he was perched upon a chest.

"It's a brown book with vines running across it," she stated, beginning to scour the shelves. "It was my mother's spell book, there should be something in there."

She sensed him behind her, could feel his breath on her neck as he reached over her to look at a book on the shelf, his lips briefly brushed over her skin and she shuddered.

"Robin, we're supposed to be looking for this spell." She turned to look at him and he cast her a look resembling a child caught with his hands in the sweet jar, but soon recovered and cast her a mischievous smirk.

"I know, I just thought that was the book that's all," he shrugged, "or, is it that one?" He wrapped his arm around her and literally reaching for one on the opposite side, bruising across her breasts as he went. "Nope not it; how about on the bottom shelf?" He placed his hands on her hips and ducked down behind her, before lifting her skirt and disappearing underneath it.

"Robin!"

He held up the front and poked his head out, "I'm simply looking for this book."

"Well trust me you won't find it there," she shook her head, scanning the shelf and trying to keep her mind off the fact that Robin was between her legs.

"Have you checked?" He asked, skimming one hand up her leg as he flipped through the books with the other.

"What are you doing?" She asked, feeling extremely distracted from the task at hand, which was to check the books, she was too preoccupied with where Robin's hand was.

"I thought we were looking for the book," he scoffed, "I told you that was what I was doing."

"Well, why is your hand on a little journey up my leg?"

"I needed to hold onto something to stabilise myself."

"Sure you did," she rolled her eyes, she knew his game, had known him long enough to know what he was looking for and although he may claim that it was the book, she knew that it wasn't, she knew what he really wanted was close to where his hand was.

"I don't know what you're accusing me of your majesty," he shook his head, as his fingers hooked around her panties, pushing them to the side.

"Robin we really need to find this spell," it was getting harder and harder to concentrate, she knew how important it was that they find the spell and make the potion, if they were to bring Emma and Henry back to the Enchanted Forest, they would need it. "Robin," she warned as she felt him cup her in his hand.

"Okay, so maybe I want something else, if we are going on this trip, I want to be close to you first, what if something happens and I can never make love to you again?"

It really wasn't a convincing argument, but it was bloody well convincing her, mainly because she was horny, she knew it was shocking timing, but she didn't know if she could say no to him, especially now when his fingers were circling her clit, she took a shuddery breath, "we really shouldn't."

"Quick, we'll be quick," he looked up at her and his blue eyes were her undoing, there was no way she could resist him when he looked at her like that.

"Why do you do this to me?" She groaned, rolling her eyes as she looked down and saw him smirk at her, before disappearing under her dress and shooting up to claim her with his mouth, running his tongue through her slit, licking her from her entrance to her clit, "oh god," she reached forward and braced herself against the bookshelf as he began to alternate between sucks as licks, his hands stroking her ass causing her to shiver in anticipation. One of his hands moved and he, without much warning, plunged two fingers inside her, causing her to buck against him and cry out in pleasure.

He picked up the pace, he wasn't messing around when he said they'd be quick, but she really wasn't complaining, he was doing it just how she liked it, hard and fast, causing her breathing to falter as she concentrated on remaining stood up. Her breath was coming out in little pants as she gyrated her hips in time with his mouth and fingers, seeking even more friction than he was already giving her.

Suddenly she felt his hand grasp her ankle, pulling it up off the ground, making sure that her leg was secured over his shoulder, meaning that her pussy was directly in line with his mouth. She was incredibly glad for the wall that was in front of her, but Robin's grip on her was iron clad, there was no way he was letting her fall over. "Fuck, Robin, so good, sooo fucking good! Oh yes, yes!" She felt her walls tighten around his fingers as her breaths quickened, "mmm!" She banged her fist against the bookcase and moaned loudly as he sucked harder and his fingers quickened.

Then she was coming, hard around his fingers as he continued to smooth his tongue over her before slowing slightly; once she was over the high, he removed his fingers from her and placed a kiss against her lower lips, dipping his tongue inside her, flicking it before pulling away entirely and lifting her leg from his shoulder, moving out from under her skirt. "There you go beautiful," he groaned, wiping his mouth and then sucking on his fingers.

"Hmm," She hummed in a daze, opening her eyes to look at him, "you are so good at that," she whispered, finding his hand and threading their fingers. "I think I need to find some way to pay you back," she breathed, moving one hand to cup his cheek, running her thumb across his lips as he nibbled the ends of her fingers lightly.

"I think we need to find the spell book."

"Are you kidding? I thought you wanted…"

"I wanted to make you come," he shrugged, "and I did that."

"Are you telling me that you don't want to come too?" she asked, her hands coming to his waistline and unbuttoning his pants, "that you don't want to come inside me? Because I think that you may be lying, I think that you want to fuck me hard right here in this vault, with your trousers around your ankles and my dress hitched up, am I right?"

"God yes!" He grabbed her and pulled her against him, slamming his lips to hers, hoisting her leg up on his hip as he pressed his hard member against her.

"Wait," she whispered, she waved her arm and a makeshift bed appeared on the ground, she moved to her hands and knees and looked at him over her shoulder, "this position," she breathed, grabbing the hem off her dress and pulling it up, revealing her ass and glistening sex to him. She heard him groan as he moved behind her, pushing his hand inside her dress and running it the whole length of her back and over her arse, before pushing a finger inside her and testing that she was still ready. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Nothing," his hands grasped her as he pushed into her, causing her to moan loudly and lean back into him, "god Gina, you feel so good."

"So do you," she breathed. His hand snuck around as he found her clit and began to rub it as he thrust in and out of her hot wet core. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling, this angle was perfect, it made sure that he hit her G-spot just right and had her moaning loudly, uncontrollably, "oh god Robin!" She moaned, she needed something else, something to go along with the pleasure; then suddenly he administered a slap to her ass, causing her eyes to roll back, that was it, that was exactly what she had needed. "Ooooh yes!"

There was just something so animalistic about this position, something so raw and insanely amazing. One of his hands snuck up inside her dress as he caressed her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and his forefinger as he fucked her so thoroughly, his cock pounding into her. On one particular thrust, she felt so much pleasure that she almost screamed, letting out little whimpers as her arms buckled and she held herself up on her forearms her head buried into the pillow, he ass raised even further.

"God, are you close?" he groaned, holding her trembling hips steady.

"So close," she gasped, "so fucking close, Robin, you're amazing!"

"You're so beautiful, I love you so much," his pace increased and he found her clit again, rubbing her just the way he knew she liked, just the way he knew made her come undone, made her scream his name as her orgasm crashed down on her, this time wasn't any expectation, she came around his cock, clenching onto him as though she needed him inside her, she could hear his noises of pleasure as she succumbed to everything but the way she was feeling. Her legs were like jelly and they trembled as he carried on, still not having come yet, she was becoming extra sensitive and she really needed him to come inside her before she had to push him away.

"Robin," she purred and that was all it took, his grip on her tightened and his whole body stiffened as he came inside her with a loud shout. She collapsed onto her stomach trying to catch her breath as he pulled out of her and dropped to the side.

"Fuck," he shook his head, his chest rising rapidly as she moved to rest her chin against him, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her damp hair, "that was… wow."

"You spanked me," she giggled.

"Yeah, I know."

"I liked it," she quipped, running her lips across his skin, "I love you." She closed her eyes and shook her head, "as much as I would like to lay here forever, I think we need to find the book and go and see my son."

"Regina, you're going to go and see Henry."

"I'm going to see Henry," she smiled, looking up at him, "I'll get to see my son again."

"Yes you will," he kissed her nose before sitting up again, "let's find that book then."

* * *

It didn't take them long to find the book, then the spell and make the potion, that was it, Regina was stood with three vials of blue liquid in her hands as she looked up at Robin, they had tested the potion on Tink, she had allowed them to cast a forgetting spell, before using the memory potion on her, thank goodness it had worked and they had much faith that it would also work on Emma and Henry.

"We need to go and see Roland before we go," Regina sighed.

"He isn't going to be happy about this."

"No, he isn't."

"Maybe we should bring him with us?"

"I don't know, as much as I would like to bring him along, I think that he might be better off staying here." She had been over the options and she had really wanted to take her little boy with them to the world without magic, but there were a lot of risks, going through the portal was a risk in itself. However, leaving him in the Enchanted Forest meant that he would be within reach of Zelena, it was a hard decision, but she felt he would be better staying with Will and John, she wasn't looking forward to breaking the news to him.

"Okay, if you think that."

"I do, let's go and say goodbye to him."

"I've never left him before."

"I know," she nodded, cupping his cheek and resting her forehead against his, "I'm sorry, maybe I should go alone…"

"No, no way, there is no way I am letting you go alone, I am coming with you, one hundred percent."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am, Regina I need to be by your side."

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him as she rubbed her nose against his. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the room where Will was staying with Roland, "hello?"

"Mommy!" The little boy catapulted himself at her, hugging her tight, "you're back! Did you make the potion?"

"Yes," god this was hard, she was going to miss him so much, what made it worst was that Roland would know that she was missing, at least Henry had forgotten about her, at least he wasn't feeling the loss. She just really hoped that he didn't think that they were leaving him for good, "come here baby," she lifted him up into her arms and perched on the edge of the bed as Robin came to sit right next to her, allowing Roland to crawl onto his lap, "okay, we need to tell you something?"

"What?" He asked, his deep brown eyes widening as he looked up at both her and Robin, "daddy, mommy?"

"Right," Regina ran her fingers through his hair, "daddy and I need to go on a little trip."

"Where are we going?" Roland asked.

Robin sighed and shook his head, "Roland, we need you to be a brave boy for me and mommy Gina okay, we need you to stay here for us, stay with uncle Will and uncle John."

"What?" His face dropped as tears sprang in his eyes and he looked from one parent to the other, "no! I don't want to!" He cried, "I want to come with you! I want to come with you!" He threw his little arms around Robin's neck, "daddy, I want to come with you, don't leave me, please don't leave me!" He turned to look at Regina and her heart tightened as she saw his damp cheeks, he looked so incredibly sad and she really wanted to cry with him, promise him that she wouldn't leave, but she couldn't do that, she had to go, had to go and find her other son and bring him back, she had that chance now and she couldn't give it up, she had to get Henry back. "Mommy! Mommy no!" he grabbed her.

"Roland," she took a deep breath, "I love you so much baby and I promise you that I will come back I promise, I will never leave you, ever," she dotted kisses over his face and closed her eyes, cupping the back of his head as he buried his face against her.

"You promise you'll come back?" He sniffled, looking up at her as he rubbed his eyes.

"I do," she nodded.

"Roland, we are never going to leave you, we won't," Robin added, joining in the hug, "we have to go now," he sighed.

Roland's bottom lip quivered as he looked up at them, she felt like a horrible mother, but she knew that it was for the best and that they were doing what they had to in order to protect, not only Roland, but everyone.

Robin stood up and looked at her as she held Roland in her arms, she rested her chin on his shoulder as he tucked his head into the crook of her neck, "I love you," she whispered, lifting him and placing him down on the bed, "be a good boy whilst we're gone."

"I don't want you to go," he sobbed, his whole body shaking as he cried, "I don't want you to go!" he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh my god," Regina whispered.

"Gina, you go make sure we have everything and I'll deal with him okay," Robin rubbed her back and she left the room, wiping her eyes, god that was hard, seeing him sob like that, she hated leaving him, hated seeing him so upset. They wouldn't be gone long, they couldn't be, everyone was in too much danger for them to be.

She walked to their chambers and found Henry's story book, he was going to need that, she pulled it out and placed it on the bed before using her magic to change into Storybrooke clothes, a leather pencil skirt with a bright red shirt, black jacket and knee high boots. She skimmed her hands over the fabric, smoothing the invisible creases before picking up the vials and of course the beans.

The door creaked open and she turned to look at Robin who was stood in the entrance, "how is he?" she asked.

"Heartbroken," Robin sighed, closing the door behind him as he entered the room.

"You should stay here."

"Not a chance, the sooner we go, the sooner we get back," his eyes ran across her figure and he smiled at her, "I'm guessing that is modern world attire."

"Indeed," she smiled, flicking her wrist in his direction and changing his clothes so that he was wearing a pair of brown chinos, a blue shirt and green jacket.

"There," she chuckled, patting him playfully, "shall we go and find my son?"

"Yes, lets."

She took a deep breath as Robin picked up the story book and took her hand, she had tucked the vials and the spare bean safely in a zip up pocket in her jacket, whilst the other bean was in her hand. She looked at him and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, "now, we need to think of where we need to be, think of Henry."

"Okay."

"Right," she squeezed his hand, she was shaking, this had to work, it just had to. She dropped the magic bean and immediately a portal opened up in the middle of her bed chambers, "ready?" She asked staring at the vortex and then back up at him.

"Ready."

She nodded and they both jumped, disappearing into the portal as it closed behind them.


	16. Finding Henry

Regina rubbed her temples as she lay on the ground in the middle of what appeared to be a forest, the first thing that shot through her head was that the portal hadn't worked, that they were still somewhere in the Enchanted Forest, maybe they had gotten it wrong somehow, thought about the wrong thing and ended up in the wrong place.

Her second thought was about Robin, she shot up into a seated position and looked around to try and see where he was, it didn't take her long to spot him, literally doing the exact same thing she was, "Robin."

"Regina," he picked himself up off the ground and reached out a hand to help her up, "are you okay?"

"I think so," she nodded, taking his hand and standing, she groaned and clicked her neck, before reaching into her pocket and making sure that the vials were still intact, which luckily they were, heaven forbid one of them break, then they would really be stumped; she shook her head and looked up at Robin who was apparently trying not to laugh, "what's so funny?" she asked.

"One second," he moved his hand up to her hair and began to try and straighten it out, removing dead leaves and twigs, "I must say you look very fetching with a dead bush in your hair."

"Oh haha, very funny," she rolled her eyes, messing his hair, "yours isn't much better 'Mr I've been dragged through a hedge backwards'."

"Does that make you 'Mrs I've been dragged through a hedge backwards'?"

Regina's hand stopped moving and she just stared at him, slightly shocked at what he had just said. What did that mean? Did it mean that he wanted her to be with him, wanted her to be married to him? She didn't know about that one, the last time she was married it had been the worst time of her life, but this was Robin, Robin wasn't going to hurt her in the way that Leopold had, he would never raise a hand to her, hell he had refused to be rough with her in the bedroom, even when she had asked him to be.

"What?" he looked at her, tilting his head, "Regina, what is it?"

"Nothing," she smiled, leaning in and kissing him lightly, stroking his cheek lovingly, "okay, now we need to find Henry."

"And Emma…"

"Yes, I suppose we'll have to find her also," Regina scoffed, taking hold of Robin's hand.

"Where are we then Regina?"

"I am not entirely sure," she stated, squeezing his hand as they began to walk, coming across a path, she immediately spotted the clothes of passers by and some tall buildings, she knew that they were where they were supposed to be, "I think that we're in New York."

"Great, where's Henry then?"

"I have no clue."

* * *

Regina sat down and buried her head in her hands as she slumped in a corner booth at Starbucks, Robin was grabbing them some coffees and boy did she need it, they had been looking for Emma and Henry all day and she didn't know how they had planned on finding them, but so far, they were failing miserably. She needed something, some sort of plan, a way of finding them, she needed her son, she needed to hold him in her arms again, have him close, just be able to see her little prince's face, know that he was okay, that Emma had looked after him properly.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, playing with the menu that was on the table; a drink was placed in front of her and she looked up to see Robin, "thanks," she whispered, cupping the mug, absorbing the heat, "Robin we're failing."

"Geez, Gina, give it time," he shook his head, sitting down beside her and slipping his arm around her, "from what I've seen, this place is very vast."

"You're right," she nodded, dropping her head down on his shoulder as she snuggled up to him, "I just feel like we need something else, we can't just walk around hoping that we bump into them by chance," she sighed, looking across and seeing someone on an iPhone and it hit her immediately, "internet."

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"We need internet, that's how we find them, I can't believe I didn't think about that before."

"What is this internet?"

"It's like a big search engine, you type in something you want to find and then it should come up in the search."

"Right, good, how do we get hold of it?"

"I'm not sure, I don't have a phone, it was swept up in the curse, maybe we could go get a phone from somewhere." Robin rose his eyebrows and she caught his drift, shaking her head, "no, Robin, no, you are not stealing someone's phone."

"It wouldn't be stealing, it would just be borrowing in sorts."

"No, the last thing we need is you getting put in jail," she huffed, sipping some of her coffee.

"Who's saying I'd get caught? You have very little confidence in my skills."

"Robin, it is not something that we are risking, I do not want to have to break you out of a cell," she scoffed, standing up and wrapping her coat around her, before picking up the coffee, "come on, I'm sure they'll be a phone shop around here somewhere."

He stood up also and they left the shop, heading to find somewhere that would sell them a mobile phone. Coming across a shop, she pushed the door open and Robin followed her inside, "we're closed," the man behind the counter stated, not even turning to look at them.

"Really? Then why was your door open?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as she looked at the phones in the cabinet.

"You trying to be smart with me lady?"

"Look here," Robin cleared his throat, "all we want in a mobile device and we shall be on our way."

"Well what I want is to leave this shop at a decent hour and it is already eight thirty, so if you'd like to get out of my shop so I can go home and get my supper, that would be great thanks." The man spat, glaring at them, it was at times like these when Regina really wished she had her magic so she could threaten to fry him to a crisp if he didn't give them what they were looking for.

"Why would you refuse a sale? We literally need a phone which has internet access," Regina stated, tapping her heel on the tiled floor as she matched his stare.

"Not my problem lady."

"Oh, I think it is your problem," Robin announced. Regina turned to look at him and her eyes went wide upon seeing him holding his bow and arrow, pointing it directly at the man, where the hell had he been hiding that? How hadn't she noticed that he had it with him? "Now you are going to give her the phone now, aren't you?"

"Who do you think you are, Robin Hood?" The man chuckled, shaking his head as he moved out from behind the counter and pulled his coat on.

"Yes actually. How did you know that?"

"You're bonkers mate," he sniggered. Regina closed her eyes, she knew that this probably wasn't going to end well, it looked kind of like Robin was trying to rob the place and she would be his accomplice, maybe they'd have to get arrested and find a bail bonds person. Wait a minute, that could work, they could find Emma that way, have her come and bail them out of prison, but they didn't exactly have any collateral, not to mention they didn't know whether Emma was still in that game or not, she could quite easily have had a profession change.

"Robin, what are you doing?" She whispered, taking hold of his arm.

"Getting justice."

She took a deep breath and sighed, before turning back to the cashier who was casting them a strange look, "okay, just give me the phone and I call off my man."

"Seriously like he's even going to shoot…" the arrow shot through the air, hitting the wall behind the man, narrowly missing his head.

"I never miss my mark sir, that is a promise."

Regina had to suck her lips in to stop herself from laughing, she knew he was right, but she also knew that there was no way that Robin would shoot this man, not a chance, he'd probably just steal the phone and run.

"Shit," he gulped, looking behind him at the arrow that was sticking out of the wall.

"Phone?"

"Yes, fine, just please don't shoot anything else," he shook his head and moved behind the counter, his hands shaking as he opened the cupboard, "what do you want?"

"Anything," Regina sighed, "something that is going to give us an internet connection, a burner will do if you've got one."

He took something out of the cupboard and placed it on the counter, Regina picked it up and nodded, before leaving without another word. "why thank you fine fellow," Robin grinned, fishing around in his pockets for some money and dropping it on the counter, "keep the change." With that, he reached over and pulled his arrow out of the wall, before he left to re-join Regina, leaving the man, cowering behind the counter and counting the money.

Regina looked at Robin and burst out laughing, "where the hell were you even hiding that?" she asked as they began to make their way down the street.

"Ah, I have my ways, I wanted to make sure that we were defended, should the circumstances arrive, I think that it proved very helpful."

She rose her eyebrows and nodded, "well, I think it worked."

"How come that man knew who I was?"

"Yes, well, you're kind of a household name in this world," she informed, as she stopped in front of a hotel, "I think we should probably rest up and look for Emma and Henry tomorrow when we are a bit more sane and not threatening to shoot people with a bow and arrow."

Robin scoffed and shook his head, "so you're telling me that if you had your magic, you wouldn't have threatened him with a fire ball, because I servery doubt that, I think you would have been threatening to flambe him unless he gave you exactly what you wanted."

"Ooh, so you decided to play my way for once? Interesting," she pursed her lips before pushing the door open and entering the hotel, "seriously? This place is gross," she shuddered.

"Isn't there anywhere else we can stay?"

"No, unfortunately, we only have enough money left from that pocket watch we pawned to stay in this dump," she had thought about money and how they were actually going to get by without any actual currency, so she had stashed a few jewels that she knew she would be able to sell for money, however, she had decided only to sell the watch and still had a diamond bracelet on her wrist and earrings in her ears, they'd have to go back to the shop later and sell those too. She wished she had just got rid of everything, but she didn't really fancy carrying around that much money, not that diamonds were any better, but at least she could wear them.

"To be honest it doesn't look too bad?" he shrugged, "considering I lived in the forest, this place looks like a palace."

"Considering I lived in a palace, this place looks like a shit hole," she scoffed walking up to the reception desk, "hi, we'd like a room please," she stated.

"Okay sure, would you like a double room?"

"We will have whatever you've got."

"Cool," she smiled, causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"That will be 100 dollars please."

"Robin," she waved at him, having given him the majority of the money to look after.

"What?"

"The money, for the room?" His eyes went wide and her heart sank, her feet were killing and if he didn't have the money, she swore she was going to go out and either sell his bow or strangle him with it. "Robin."

"I may have made a slight error in judgement."

"What error in judgement?" she asked, glaring at him an edge to her voice which she hoped scared him.

"I think I gave the hotel money to the phone man."

"You did what?" she spat through gritted teeth, running her hands across her face, "Robin! That was 200 dollars! Two hundred dollars for a crappy burner phone! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Actually, it was 190 dollars we spent ten dollars at Starbucks."

"Useless!" she growled, shaking her head at him, "I guess that I will just have to go and get that money back, won't I," she stormed out and hurried down the street back to the phone shop, where she proceeded to bang on the door, nearly to the point where she was knocking it down, "open this door right now!" she yelled.

"He's not there," Robin shook his head, leaning against the wall.

"Break in."

"What? Are you crazy? I thought we were trying not to get arrested."

She wasn't in the mood for this now, she just wanted to lie down, she'd had one of the most stressful days of her life and she just wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep. Apparently travelling across realms took it out of you, or maybe that could have been the hot vault sex they'd had before they came, either way, she just wanted to rest. "Robin please."

"Fine," he scoffed, putting the hood of his jacket up, before removing a hair pin from his pocket and bending it slightly, wriggling it around in the lock until they heard a clicking noise, "it's all about the tumblers," he quipped as the door swung open, "after you."

"I think not, I do not steal."

"Aren't you guilty by association?" he smirked, "after all your majesty, you told me to do it."

"Robin, go in there, get our money, then get back out again, it's as simple as that."

"Fine," he huffed, entering the shop and moving to the cash register, as soon as he opened it, a loud alarm began to sound as a shutter started to descend.

"Robin! Quick!"

"Oh bollocks," he grabbed the money and made a mad dash for the door as Regina watched on, scared of what the hell was going to happen if he got trapped inside, would she have to run and leave him in order to bail him out, or would she stay and see what happened? She didn't even want to think about it. The shutter was nearly closed when he slid underneath it and there was a loud clatter of metal against the concrete floor.

Regina let out a sigh of relief as she looked at him, he was still laid on the ground, panting, trying to catch his breath, "shit," she whispered, shaking her head, that was insane, it was crazy, she had felt so scared for him. She ran her hands across her face and reached a hand out to him.

"That was too bloody close," he muttered.

"I know, come on, I think we need to get out of here before the cops come," she squeezed his hand as they ran back down the street, around a couple of corners, before going straight back into the hotel. "We'll take that room please," Regina breathed, placing the money down on the counter.

"I'm sorry miss, I'm afraid we only have a bunk room left."

"A bunk room?"

"Yes."

She could literally cry right now, but she was too tired to, "fine, we'll take the bunk room."

"Also…"

"What now?" she didn't know if she could take any more, she was already going to have to sleep in a bunk bed instead of a double bed where she could tuck up with Robin, what else could possibly be wrong with the room?

"I'm afraid that there is no private bathroom, but here's the key to the one down the hall and the key to your room, also, the Wi-Fi password."

She took a deep breath in through her nose, before releasing it from her mouth, a fucking shared bathroom? She'd never had to share a bathroom with anyone in her life and now she was going to have to share a bathroom with some people she didn't know? Well that was just the cherry on the top of a ridiculously shitty day. "Fine," she snatched the keys from the counter and stormed off to find their room, with Robin hot on her heels.

She found their room number and unlocked the door, pushing it open to find a plain room with little furnishings, simply some bunk beds, a bedside table and one chair. To be honest she had expected it to be worse, it seemed clean and very clinical; sighing she took her jacket off and dropped it onto the chair, before perching on the edge of the bed and removing her boots so that she could lean back, the box with the phone in it beside her.

She heard the door close and looked to see Robin leaning his bow against the wall, before coming to sit next to her, placing an arm around her, "you okay?" he asked, kissing her temple.

"Yes, I just want to find my son," she whispered, leaning into him and closing her eyes.

"And we will, you know we will, we have to."

"We do," she grabbed the box and ripped it open, taking out the phone and sorting out the battery and sim card, before tuning it on, "and we are going to." Once it had loaded, she took the piece of paper with the Wi-Fi password and typed it in, before clicking onto google and typing in 'Emma Swan bail bonds New York'. She dug her fingernails into her palm as she waited for the results to pop up on this extremely slow connection. Luckily it loaded and low and behold there was a picture of Emma, in her red jacket outside a bail bonds shop. Regina clicked on the website, her heart in her mouth, but an address popped up and she sighed in relief, if she could find the shop, she could find Emma and if she could find Emma, she could find Henry.

* * *

Regina groaned, and moved to roll over, only to realise that she was trapped in between the wall and Robin's warm body, instead she simply snuggled closer into his embrace as he squeezed her instinctively. She smiled and exhaled, before opening her eyes and remembering that as much as she would like to be, she wasn't in her own bed back in the castle, she was in a tiny box room in New York and really needed to pee, which would be interesting, considering she was going to have to go and find the shared bathroom.

"Robin," she whispered, turning a little so that she could see him, they had squished into one of the single beds instead of sleeping separately, it was mainly for warmth, but Regina was insisting that he was a baby who couldn't sleep without her, truthfully, she knew that she slept a lot better with him beside her, when he was with her, the nightmares didn't come. She hadn't ever told him about them, but she was thankful that he had managed to stop them anyhow, she most certainly didn't miss waking up in a hot sweat over either a dream about Leopold or about the things she had done as the Evil Queen.

She kissed his lips lightly, hoping to wake him, "Robin," her fingers traced his cheek, playing with his stubble, she kissed him again and this time he responded, kissing her back, his eyes still not opening and she wasn't sure if he was awake, he probably wasn't, it was just instinct for him to react, "wake up."

"Regina," he groaned, holding her tighter to him, as he kissed her forehead.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she stated, not being able to move because of him.

"Sure, go then," he smiled, his fingers dancing on her waist.

"Robin, you're in the way," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, oops," he chuckled, rolling somewhat, but forgetting how small the bed actually was and falling flat on his face. Regina gasped and shot up, in the heat of the moment, and induced by her worry, the fact that there was another bed above them escaped her and she smacked her forehead on the metal frame.

"Oh fuck!" she cried, dropping back down and rocking gently, clutching her head.

"Regina?" he sat up and looked at her, "you okay?"

"No," she whimpered, trying not to cry, but boy did that hurt like a bitch.

"Babe, you're bleeding," he stated, worry present in his voice as he cupped her cheek, "you cut your eye."

She reached up and touched her eyebrow, feeling a sticky warm substance there, she pulled her hand back to see red coating her fingers, "shit," she shook her head, moving out of the bed, not daring to sit up at all. She slipped out and looked in the small mirror that was on the wall, noticing blood trickling down her face, "ouch."

"Come here," he took her hands and sat her down in the chair, she was wearing only her underwear and he was just in his boxers, mainly because she wasn't seeing her son for the first time in months wearing creased clothes, that and since when did people sleep in clothes anyway? Especially a leather skirt.

Robin dabbed at the cut with a tissue from his jacket pocket, wiping away the blood as she winced, it really stung actually, "careful," she moaned, placing her hand on the top of his, before casting him a small smile, "thanks, but I really need to go pee, like now," she grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, before finding his socks and adorning them also.

"What are you doing?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm desperate and don't have time to change," with that, she picked up the key to the bathroom and hurried out of the door, she was quite aware that people may be able to see her panties, but she needed to go so badly that she didn't exactly care. She halted at the bathroom and hopped from one foot to the other, trying to unlock the door, before realising that it was occupied, "excuse me?!" she yelled, banging on the door.

"Hey lady, its occupied."

"Well un-occupy it then, I need to go!" she knocked again, "please! I swear I'll be quick!"

"You're gonna have to wait."

"What are you even doing in there?" she groaned.

"I can't do my business when you're there knocking on the door."

"Well let me in first then, simple solution to the whole issue."

"I'm already in here."

"Get out then!" she banged a couple more times, before the door flung open and a tall blonde guy stood in front of her, "it's about time."

He looked her up and down and rose his eyebrows, "if you'd have told me you were hot, I'd have let you in sooner, geez maybe you could have helped me out."

"Eww," she slapped him, realising what he was referring to and pushed past him, closing the door behind her, before opening it again and yelling down the corridor, "I already have a boyfriend and he's the only one getting a helping hand from me!"

The man turned around and winked at her, "I think I could show you a better time than he could."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"I already was, might wanna put some paper down on the seat, if you know what I mean."

"You disgust me!"

"Good," he chuckled as she slammed the door again. Never had she been spoken to in such a way, it was absolutely outrageous, she had the right mind to tell Robin what he had said to her and let him go beat him up, not that he would, he'd probably try and give him a firm talking to and be the one to get hit. Turning to the toilet, she went to grab some toilet roll and all she found was an empty tube, that prick! He had used it all, used all the toilet paper, what a jerk.

She spotted a cabinet and scrambled around in it, trying to find some more, but it seemed that there wasn't any, seriously? How shit was this hotel that it didn't even have enough toilet roll for guests? It wasn't really classifiable as a hotel though was it, not really. She opened the door and looked around, spotting a maid's trolley down the corridor, she rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed a loo roll, before heading back. Just as she was at the bathroom, someone passed her and went inside, "hell no! There's no toilet paper in there!" she shouted.

"I knew that."

Hearing that it was the same man she clenched her hands and screamed at him, "you, get out! Get out right now?!"

"Or what?"

"Oh I swear to god I will find your room and pee in there!"

"That is gross."

"You are gross! Seriously! Let me in!"

"Fine," he opened the door and pulled her inside with him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" She glared at him, in a way that usually had villagers running for the lives.

"Aww, don't be like that." He shook his head, touching the top of her shoulder and that was the moment when she realised that Robin's jacket had fallen slightly.

"Get your filthy hands off me," she slapped him away, "if you touch me again, you'll know about it." He rose his eyebrows and touched her again, not in a sexual way, just trying to test her, she shook her head, "oh dear," she rose her knee and slammed it into his groin, causing him to let out a cry of pain. "I warned you asshole."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Regina?"

"Robin!" she shouted, pushing it open.

"What the hell is happening?" he asked, hurrying in and moving her behind him, "what were you trying to do to her?" he asked, lifting the guy up by the collar of his shirt and pinning him against the wall.

"I wasn't doing anything, I didn't mean anything!"

"Robin let him go," Regina rolled her eyes, "I hope you got the message that if a woman needs to go, you bloody let her go instead of trying to flirt with her and get in her pants," she shoved him out, and he literally ran down the corridor, she slammed the door behind him, before laying the loo roll around the toilet rim and pulling her panties down quickly, reliving herself finally.

"Wow, this is a new level in our relationship," Robin chuckled, washing his face in the sink.

"I was desperate," she sighed.

"Are you okay? He didn't try and touch…"

"No, do you think he would still have his dick if he did?"

"No," Robin laughed as she finished up and washed her hands in the sink, allowing him to use the toilet.

"Correct answer," she grinned, straightening her clothes as she cleaned herself up a little bit, concentrating on the dried blood that had crusted around her eyebrow, she could tell that it was going to bruise a little and had already swollen. "Seriously they should have warnings on those beds."

"I know, tell that to my arse," he sniggered. She moved behind him and pulled his boxers down slightly before spanking him, "hey!" he yelped, turning around to glare at her playfully, she could always tell the difference between when he was messing about and when he was being serious.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," she smirked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as he moved towards her, "Robin," she warned, "I don't think we have time for this."

"You started this."

"I know," she whispered, knocking down the toilet lid and pushing him backwards so that he was sat on it, "maybe I need to be spanked."

"Regina…"

"Robin," she moved to lay across his lap, looking up at him in a way she knew he would be able to resist, pulling his jacket up, revealing her ass to him, a skimpy piece of material the only thing covering her, "are you telling me that you don't want to?"

"You know how I feel about this."

"You did it yesterday Robin, in the vault, remember."

His hand moved to stroke her ass, rubbing his palm over it as he brushed his finger across her sex. Deep down she knew they didn't have time for this and that they were wasting the time that they did have, but it felt so good and she didn't want him to stop, suddenly without warning, he spanked her, not hard, but as hard as she had to him, causing her to let out a moan as she moved against his leg, she shouldn't be getting turned on, they weren't the only ones who had to use this bathroom and in fact that thought was totally gross, but she was too deeply engrossed in what they were doing to care.

His hands skimmed up and down her back, before he brought his hand down on her ass again, a little harder this time, resulting in an even louder moan, "oh yes," she breathed.

"You like it don't you," Robin said as more of a statement than a question.

"God yes," she nodded, she didn't know what it was about being spanked that she liked so much, she just did, it was something that turned her on massively, "please," she squirmed in his lap, wriggling her ass at him. He followed orders and she cried out in pleasure, "yes, Robin! Oh," he rubbed her skin, before doing it again, "yes, oh god!" The fingers on his other hand were playing with her clit, doubling the pleasure she was feeling.

They were startled by a knock on the door, "hello? Whatever kinky shit you are doing in there, can you stop? People need to use the bathroom."

Regina looked up at Robin and let out a loud laugh as she shook her head, "sorry, we'll be right out," he called, standing her up as she laughed into his shoulder, "come on madam."

"Oh dear me," she chuckled, wiping the tears that brimmed in her eyes from a mixture of embarrassment and hilarity. She calmed herself down as she straightened her clothes and looked down at his boxers, as soon as she did, the laughing was back again, even louder this time, "oh god, Robin!"

"What?" He followed her gaze and groaned, "stand there," he moved her in front of him.

She reached back and grabbed his hips, before opening the door and eyeing the woman that looked less than amused, "sorry," Regina shrugged, pulling Robin with her. They reached their room and literally fell inside, laughing as they did, "oh wow, that was perfect." He shook his head and grabbed his pants, pulling them on over his boxers, "not doing anything about our little friend that came out to say hello?" she asked.

"We really don't have time," he chuckled, finding her blouse and passing it to her.

"Why thank you and I think you're right, our kinky shit has put us right off schedule."

"Do you mean your kinky shit?"

"You were the one spanking me Robin Hood."

"You were the one who asked to be spanked Regina Mills."

"True," she shrugged, pulling her skirt up as she watched him pull his shirt over his head. She had to say she'd had the time of her life on this trip already and she didn't know when she had ever laughed as much, she smirked as she sat down on the edge of the bed, removing a red lipstick from her jacket pocket and running it over her lips.

"Regina I think you have something that belongs to me."

"I don't think this is your shade to be honest Robin," she giggled, before putting the jacket on and the lipstick away. "Maybe go for a light pink or a peach."

"What's gotten into you this morning? I think it might have been that knock on the head you suffered."

"Oh I don't think so, I think it was seeing you fall out of the bed." She smirked, it was quite funny, even if it had led to her giving herself a concussion.

"Anyway, my socks."

"What about them?" She asked, rolling her eyes as she reached for her boots.

"You're wearing them."

"Oh yeah," she looked down at her feet and took them off, chucking them at him, before pulling her own on, followed by her boots. "Come on, let's go find my son."

* * *

They travelled on the subway which was hilarious, because Robin had freaked out and clung to her arm the entire journey, she had simply patted him and told him that he was alright, basically she had been patronising towards him, but she was like that with everyone and he knew that, was used to it.

Once they were off the subway, they used the map they had taken from the hotel lobby to locate the bail bonds shop in which Emma worked, after a couple of wrong turns, they were stood outside, but unfortunately, so far there was no sign of Emma, or Henry.

They sat on a bench at the opposite side of the road, eating bagels and drinking coffee; before they had purchased breakfast, Regina had insisted that she would not wear the same pair of underwear two days in a row and bought some from one of the only shops that was open at this time in the morning, so it was safe to say she was wearing the most granny like pair of panties she had ever seen, they didn't even deserve the name panties they were that huge. In situations like these she would usually just go commando, but she hardly thought that was appropriate when meeting up with her son.

She leant against Robin with her eyes closed as she sipped her coffee, his arm was tightly secured around her as she just nuzzled into him, "someone's tired," he stated, playing with her hair gently.

"I am," she yawned, "that bed wasn't the comfiest thing I have ever slept in."

"Hmm, I know what you mean, our bed is a lot comfier than that."

"Definitely," she agreed groaning as she brought her legs up onto the bench so that she could lay on him better, his hand stroked her side comfortingly as he kissed the top of her head.

She was contemplating having a nap, when Robin shook her gently, "hey, is that her?"

Her eyes flashed open as she saw a blonde woman walk into the shop, "no I don't think so," she shook her head, her hair had been too short and her build too stocky, Emma could have had a haircut and maybe put on some weight, but she highly doubted it. "I'm beginning to think that this is a waste of…"

"Hey kid!"

"Come on mom! I'm gonna be late to school."

"No you aren't, doughnuts are an important school requirement aren't they?"

"No mom they aren't," the boy laughed and Regina's heart clenched in her chest, she felt sick, physically sick, turning around, she saw them laughing with each other, they looked happy, really happy. He was happy without her, her boy was happy without her and that hurt, but at the same time she was glad, glad that he was doing okay. She couldn't believe that he was there, he was right there.

Robin looked around too and placed his hand on hers, "is that…"

"Yes, that my son, that's Henry."


	17. The plan

**Sorry! It's been forever since I updated, but now the real action begins as Robin and Regina get really sneaky. ;) xoxox**

* * *

"Yes, that's my son, that's Henry," she breathed, watching as he kicked something on the sidewalk and turned to look at Emma with a wide smile. The blonde ruffled his hair and let out a laugh as they carried on going, Regina just watched on her eyes wide and her heart throbbing in her chest, she didn't know what to do, she wanted more than anything to run up to them and literally force them to drink the potions, force them to remember her, remember everything. She couldn't do that, would probably be locked up in an insane asylum if she tried.

They needed to come up with something else, something more discreet, the last thing they wanted to do was draw negative attention to themselves. "He looks more like you than her," Robin stated, his hand resting on her lower back.

"He looks like he's grown up," she whispered, staring at him longingly, she wanted to hug her son, to hold him and promise him that she would do everything in her power to make sure that she never lost him again, because she would, once she got him back she would cling onto him for forever and spoil him rotten, make up for all the years she held back on giving him too many treats, all the times she had disciplined him, been over strict with him, she was going to make up for it all because she loved her child with every fibre of her being and she wasn't going to let anyone take him from her again.

She felt Robin press his lips to her shoulder gently, "we will get him back you know, we'll get both of them back."

Once Henry and Emma were out of sight, she turned to him and cupped his cheek lovingly, "I love your optimism," she smiled, leaning in and pressing her forehead against his, her thumb skimmed across his cheek as she closed her eyes and just basked in the feeling of being so close to him. She was so glad that he had come with her on this trip, that he had insisted on it, because he helped a lot, he provided her with hope that she wouldn't have had otherwise.

"Okay, so now we know where they are, what do you suppose we do?"

"We need to find a way to get them to drink the potion," Regina sighed, knowing that was going to be a virtually impossible feat.

"I take it that is easier said than done."

"Hmm, I don't know how we are going to do it."

"I'm sure we'll think of something, or you will, you always do," he grinned, kissing her lightly. She was already plotting, she just needed to think of some sort of way to get Henry back and to return Emma to her parents, getting her to help her in her defeat of Zelena.

* * *

They sat on the bench and waited for Emma to return to the shop, they didn't have to wait long before she was back holding a box of what they could only assume were the doughnuts she had been talking about. She looked different, her blonde hair had been cut a little shorter to her shoulders, compared to Regina's now long locks. They watched as she stopped to talk to someone outside the shop next door to hers before entering into the bail bonds store.

"Right, now what? Are we really supposed to just stand here and wait for her to come out?" Robin turned his nose up.

"I think we should split up," she stated, "that way we cover more ground, see if you can find out where she lives and whatever you do, please try and stay out of trouble," she sighed, stroking his stubble gently.

"So what's your job?" he asked, looking at her sceptically.

"I'm going to go and see if I can find Henry, maybe I can find something out from his school that will help us."

"Well, where are we going to meet up again after we've had this little expedition?" Robin questioned, his hands running across her arms, "there is no way I am losing you Regina, not a chance."

"Okay, well, we'll just meet back here in say two hours? That should give us some time to find out more information."

"Fine," he nodded, she could tell that he was still reluctant, but she knew that it was just because he didn't like the idea of her going off alone. She wasn't entirely struck on the idea of leaving him in a foreign city in a strange land, but she had to do it, because this would speed up the process of what they had to do and she really didn't want to stay in that god forsaken hotel room another night. She wanted to get their memories back, get home and defeat the witch, maybe then they could get some peace and quiet for once.

"Right," she stood up, dropping her coffee cup in the bin and turning back around to have Robin engulf her in a tight hug, one she returned.

"Please be careful," he murmured, his face burying into her shoulder, "I promised my son that I would bring his mommy Gina home in one piece."

"Hmm," she chuckled, "you be careful too, if you don't know what something is, don't touch it. Also, if she goes somewhere, follow her, but don't forget to leave a note for me if you do, tack it underneath the bench." She pulled back from him and rubbed his upper arms, "I'll see you in a couple of hours," Regina whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek, before moving away and picking up the phone which she recorded the numbed of Emma's bail bonds place on and slipped it into her pocket.

She knew that Robin was watching her as she walked away and looked over her shoulder, casting him a brief wink before she continued on her journey. Following the signs for school and hoping that it was the one that Henry was enrolled in, otherwise she had no chance of finding him. Once she was out of sight from Robin, she took the phone back out of her pocket and dialled the number she had just put into it.

It rang a couple of times and then a woman with a strong Queens accent answered, "you skip bail you go to jail, how can I help."

Regina sniggered at the slogan the woman had just let out in an extremely flat and bored tone, "I'm looking for Emma, is she there?"

"One second," the woman went of the line and Regina heard her yelling for the blonde, "Emma some posh broad is on the phone for ya!" Then she came back, "she'll be just a sec."

"Okay," Regina nodded, still not stopping in her walking following all the signs and finding that it was further than she had first thought.

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan," Regina smirked, loving whenever she was able to call Emma by her last name, it sounded more intimidating.

"Who is this?"

"I'm…" shit, she couldn't tell her who she really was, what was she supposed to do? Think of a name, she had to think of a name and quick, looking at the bridge crossing the river, she went for it quickly and just spat out the first thing she could think of, "Bridget Applebottom."

"Bridget Applebottom?"

"Yep," she nodded, cringing at the name, it was shocking.

"Okay then, how can I help you?"

"I'm a FBI agent," what the fuck was she doing? She was really cocking this whole thing up, why had she said that? FBI? Really, as if Emma was going to believe she worked for the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

"Oh, is this something I should worry about?"

"No, not at all, I am currently investigating into…" she looked around and closed her eyes, wow Regina, gold star for this performance, "corruption in the bail bonds business," she shrugged, it being the only thing that came to mind.

"Well, I can assure you that we are not corrupt in the slightest."

"Oh, I'm sure you aren't, however it is mandatory to check with all businesses as we have had some actually helping criminals skip bale…" she excused, digging deeper into the lie and wishing she had really just cut the phone off and pretended that it was a prank call. "You know, ones who are into drugs and the sort. They sometimes bail out the dealer for a cut of the profits." She nodded, actually quite happy with that reason, maybe she was better at this than she thought.

"Really? I haven't heard of any of those cases, wouldn't they have been made public knowledge? You know, democratic state and all that?"

"Well, it's classified information, so I was wondering if maybe we could schedule to meet up and discuss this matter, say tonight?"

"Oh, I can't tonight," Emma excused, Regina paused, allowing her time to elaborate and hoping that she did, she wanted to find out where she would be instead and maybe they could follow her there. "I'm taking my son out for dinner."

"I see," Regina nodded, perfect opportunity for them to simply pour the potions in their drinks and let the magic take hold. "Going anywhere nice?"

"Umm, just to Gino's, my kid has a thing for Italian, I really don't know where he got it from, I'm into Chinese food, why am I telling you this?"

Regina's heat swelled in her chest, Henry got that from her, she was the one obsessed with Italian food and Henry seemed to follow her in that, she was so glad that he hadn't lost it when he'd had to be separated from her at least that was a little something he still carried with him, even if he didn't know who she was. "We love our children," Regina chuckled, "I think we as mother's get a little carried away when we talk about them."

"You can say that again. Do you have kids? Sorry, personal question."

"Two boys," Regina stated, feeling the need to cut the conversation short, she couldn't talk about them now, not when she was already worried about how upset Roland was back in the Enchanted forest. "Anyway, I suppose we'll just schedule for another day, I have your number so, I'll be in touch. Have a nice dinner with your child."

"Thanks," Emma replied, "bye."

"Bye Emma," she whispered, cutting the phone off and slipping it back in her pocket, she had got the information she would need to find them later that night and hopefully be able to find a way to get them to drink the potion and have them remembering again. She was looking up to find the street signs, when suddenly her attention was captured by a boy looking up at an apple tree. He was sat underneath it, simply looking at the fruit it bared.

She took a deep breath, she would recognise that mop of brown hair anywhere and he still had the scarf she had taken forever to knit him for his eighth birthday slung around his neck. It had been way too long at the time, but seemingly he had grown into it she wondered what his story of getting it was now that he didn't remember her. "Interesting tree?" She asked, walking closer to him, he turned and glanced at her, shrugging as he played with the blades of grass he was sat on.

"It's a tree," he quipped, turning to look at it again. It cut her deeply that he had looked at her as though she were a stranger and not the woman who raised him, the woman who had done everything for him, the woman who was the first mother he had ever known.

"Maybe," she whispered.

"It reminds me of someone," he stated.

"Who?" Regina questioned, thinking about the apple tree she had planted outside her office, the one they would pick apples from and bake tarts and turnovers with.

"I'm not sure to be honest, just someone or something," his voice was soft and calm.

"Someone you lost?" she asked, kinda hoping that part of him registered that there was someone important missing from his life, someone who had played a massive role in it beforehand.

"I don't know," he stood from the ground and wiped himself off as he glanced up at it one last time, "I got to go, lessons are starting again now."

"Oh, well, it was nice talking to you," she breathed, staring at her son, probably creeping him out with the longing she knew was present in her eyes, but she couldn't help it, he was her son and she hadn't seen him in near to a year. He had grown so much, he looked older, she had missed a year of his life, had missed so much and it was eating her up inside.

"Yeah, umm, well bye," he stated awkwardly as he shuffled away, only knowing her as this strange woman who had approached him in the park and started taking to him. In fact when he did remember she needed to tell him off for that, god knows who she could have been, she taught him better than to talk to strangers, even if he were standoffish with her.

"Bye Henry."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her suspiciously, "how do you know my name?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, she had no explanation for how she could possibly have known his name and knew that she had slipped up big time by saying that. She opened her eyes again and noticed that his name was stitched onto his bag, 'Henry Swan' well that sounded stupid didn't it, she scoffed internally, 'Henry Mills' had a much better ring to it, "it's on your bag," she smiled reluctantly, pointing it out to him.

"Oh," he nodded, seemingly in relief that she wasn't some creep who had simply targeted him. "Bye."

"Bye," she smiled, watching him go, before turning around, she had gotten all she needed from Emma, there was no point going into his school and trying to find out their address, it would probably only work to get her into more trouble and they had already had to break into the phone shop the night before to steal their money back, she only hoped that nothing came of that and the man decided not to report it to the police, because she was betting that Robin had been caught on the shop CCTV both times.

She set off, heading back to Robin, she knew she was earlier than planned, but what was she really supposed to do about it, there was no point in her spending her time looking around the school, she might as well get back to Robin and put her head together with his to come up with some plan to get both Emma and Henry to take the potion.

She reached the bench and sat down, looking around her, Robin wasn't there, so she didn't have a clue where he was, unless… she glanced across the road and saw him talking to someone. Furrowing her eyebrows, she stood up and carefully crossed the road, tapping on his shoulder. He turned almost defensively, but calmed as soon as he saw it was her, "hey," he grinned.

"What's going on?" she whispered, looking to the woman he was talking to, a tall leggy brunette.

"Are you his wife?" The woman asked.

His wife? Had he really said that? "Um, yes," she nodded, looking at Robin curiously and wondering what the hell was going on.

"Well, your husband is a life saver."

"He is?" She rose her eyebrows at him as he let out a nervous laugh and ran his hand over the back of his head, she was really wondering what the hell had gone on. Then she took into account his shortness of breath and how he was leant over somewhat, his face slightly red.

"Yes, someone stole my bag and your husband decided to chase him and get it back for me, I had all my things in it and was worth thousands."

"Oh," She grinned at Robin and shook her head, he was always doing good things for people, it was his honour, his code and she felt a slight hint of pride that he had been able to help someone, "well, that's my Robin for you, always wanting to be the hero."

"Well, he certainly was," the woman nodded, "thank you."

"No problem," he panted, "needed the work out."

The woman smiled and thanked him again before leaving them stood outside the shop, Regina turned to him and laughed, "you needed the work out? I work you out all the time," she smirked.

"You certainly do," he grinned, straightening up a bit having got his breath back and wrapping his arms around her waist, "and I have to say your work outs are my very favourite kind."

"I should hope they are," she smiled bumping her nose against his. "Your wife?" She questioned.

"Hmm I think that might have come out by accident," he laughed, stroking her cheek tenderly. "You're back already?"

"I got everything I needed," she shrugged, "I spoke to Henry, I just can't wait for him to remember me."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"Oh, he'll love you," Regina chuckled, "maybe as much as I do, but I doubt it," she pecked his lips.

"Well, bring it on."

"I hope you like Italian food."

"What's Italian food?"

"Well, I am going to introduce you to lasagna, pizza, everything," she linked her arm with his, "we need to find where this Gino's pizza is and devise a plan."

"Let's get to it then," he nodded, placing his hand on her lower back as they walked off together in search of Gino's.

* * *

Regina rested her hand on the bump under her dress, she still wasn't sure this was the best idea they had ever come up with, but hopefully it would work, who couldn't resist a pregnant woman? They had tried to make it look as realistic as possible, buying everything they needed from the craft store to make a rather convincing baby bump and it felt really, really strange.

She had been extremely reluctant at first and insisted that there were other ways they could distract them than her being a pregnant woman. It was also something that was extremely unfair to her, she hadn't exactly breached the subject with Robin yet and had been avoiding it as long as she possibly could. She couldn't have a child of her own, could never provide him with something that other women could and it was her own fault, she had taken that away from herself, from them. It was her biggest regret in life, taking her own fertility and what for? To get back at her mother? She really was stupid, so, so stupid.

Robin had been the one to inspire her with the idea, they had seen a pregnant woman on the subway and she dropped her bad, so Robin helped her pick it up again. Then Regina came to the conclusion that most people would do almost anything to help a woman who was carrying.

"This is so bad," she murmured, looking around as they moved into a booth in the restaurant, "I think we should just scrap the plan."

Robin shook his head, "no, I think it's a good plan, it's gonna work to distract them long enough for me to get the potion into their glasses."

She ran a hand across her face and shook her head, "bad, bad idea," she muttered, resting her head on the table before hearing the waitress at the end of the table.

"Madam? Is she alright?"

"Hmm, she's just being melodramatic," Robin chuckled, pulling a really annoyed look from the waitress.

"She is carrying your child," the woman scoffed, earning a smug smile from Regina, who rose her eyebrows at him and picked up the menu to peruse the choices, although she already knew exactly what she was having, something she had been deprived of for an entire year! She didn't know why she hadn't thought to make it herself, but she definitely would be trying to make something similar once they were back in the Enchanted Forest, for there was no way she wasn't ever having lasagna again.

"Madam, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine thank you very much, don't mind my husband, he is rather on edge because he wanted to stay at home."

"It is your due date dear."

"I can still walk honey," she flung back, casting him a bitter sweet smile, rather enjoying this banter, but a part of her wished she was actually pregnant, that she was actually carrying his child. No doubt this would be reality then, her wanting to do as much as possible and him trying to stop her, she would go ahead and do it anyway, because it was her and she couldn't bear not to be doing something.

"Do you know what you would like to order?"

"A large glass of wine," Regina nodded, "red, in fact, bring the bottle." The woman's eyes widened and a grin came onto Regina's face, "joking."

"Oh," the waitress laughed and shook her head, "I thought you were being serious."

"As much as I would love to have a glass of wine, I think not."

"Very funny sweetheart," Robin scoffed, rolling his eyes as he looked at the menu and covered his face with it, she could tell that he was hiding his amusement, she read it in his eyes, he was laughing behind that paper.

"You love my jokes babe," suddenly she dropped all the humour as she saw who walked in through the door, her demeanour pretty much falling through the floor. They had both dressed up as they came in and talked to a waiter who sat them in a corner of the restaurant near the bathrooms which would be perfect for their plan to work, Regina could pretend to be going to the bathroom and then catch their attention that way. Her attention turned back to the woman as she cleared her throat, "sorry, I will have the lasagna, extra fries and lemonade please."

"And for you sir?"

"I have no idea what any of these are," he shrugged, looking behind him and obviously seeing what Regina had been looking at.

"He'll have a BBQ pizza with onion rings and dough balls, also he'll have an Ice-cream Sunday, with everything," Regina grinned, before spotting something else, "ooh and garlic bread please. God Robin, so greedy."

"Yep, that's me," he chuckled handing his menu over to the waitress as he reached over to grasp Regina's hand, once the woman had gone, he spoke up again, "you have the vials safe right?"

"Yes, I think I should probably give them to you," she murmured, handing him the potions under the table and watching him stash them away in his pockets ready to use.

"When do you want to do it?" he asked.

"I think we should wait a little while, we can blame the pepper flakes in the lasagna for triggering my labour or whatever," she rolled her eyes, still such a bad plan.

"Are you okay? I mean you came up with this, but you seem really worried. Sure, you can pull off a woman going into labour?"

"Well, I just delivered a baby, so I think I can manage, I'll just impersonate Snow," she sat back and sighed, placing her hands on her stomach and closing her eyes, she really needed to take her mind off what it would feel like to actually carry a child, because it was never going to happen, she was barren.

When she opened them again, he was staring at her, a captivated smile on his face, "it suits you."

"What? A fake pregnancy with pillows stuffed down some spanks, I don't think so," she shook her head, "no I don't think I would pull it off very well."

"I think you would make a stunning pregnant woman, our child tucked up all safe inside you."

"I don't think so," she whispered, looking to her hands, now was not the time for this conversation, when really was the time to tell the man you loved, the man who loved you, that there was no way you could have children together? She couldn't meet his eye, didn't want to look at him at all, could he have made it any more obvious that he wanted more children? Children that she couldn't provide him, not matter how much she might want to.

"Gina?"

"I don't want any more children," she breathed, her voice barely audible, because that was the biggest lie she had ever told.

"You don't?" he furrowed his eyebrows, "but you love children."

"I have two already," she shrugged, happy that the woman just placed their drinks down on the table and she could play with the straw in her lemonade.

"I can't say I'm not surprised," he huffed, "I guess I just thought that you would want more, your own maybe."

"Henry is my own," she snapped, turning her head up to glare at him, "just because I didn't give birth to him, doesn't mean that he isn't my son, because he is."

"Regina…"

"If you want more children, you can go find yourself another woman," she cried, pushing her chair back and making to get up.

"Sit back down."

"Don't tell me what to do," she sat down nevertheless, just refusing to look at him again.

"What the hell is going on right now Regina?"

"I don't want to talk about it Robin," she shook her head, "not now."

"There's something more to this, tell me, please."

"No, I can't, not here, not now," she pushed her hair behind her ear, she wanted to be in familiar territory when she told him the truth, wanted to be able to flee if she had to, now they had other things to deal with. "We can't do this now."

"Okay," he took her hand across the table and gave it a playful squeeze, "I don't want us to keep things from one another and I never, ever want to hear you tell me to find another woman, because I refuse to, I will not do it, ever. There is no way that I am losing you."

* * *

After eating some of their meal, Regina decided it was time to enact their plan, she stood from her chair and made her way to the restroom which was near Emma and Henry's table. She walked past Emma, making sure that the blonde actually saw her as she went into the bathroom. She waited in there for a moment, working herself up to pull this off, she had to seem convincing. She took the little balloon from the pocket in her dress and filled it with water before looking at herself in the mirror, it was time to get her son and the saviour back.

She could hear noise from outside the bathroom, and Robin's voice filled her ears as she cracked the door open a little.

"My wife, I think she just went in there, you see she was having these pains and I think she's in labour, but she swears it's still just the pre-labour pains."

"I saw her go in," Emma replied.

"I'm actually worried about her," she could see Robin and the way he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't suppose you could go in and just check on her for me could you? I mean I would but…"

"It's the ladies room, I get it," Regina saw Emma stand from her chair and took it was her cue.

She pushed the door opened, her eyes closed as she tried to concentrate on her breathing, bumping directly into Emma, causing the balloon to squash and the water to spill onto the floor, "oh my god." Regina opened her eyes and looked to the floor, "oh my god!

"Shit," Emma met her eyes, panicking and Regina saw Henry move out of his chair and hurry to them as Robin immediately emptied the little vials into their drinks.

"I think I'm okay," Regina breathed, taking deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth.

"Your water just broke," Emma shook her head, "I think you need to go to the hospital."

"What happened? Oh god," Robin came up to them and moved behind Regina, placing a hand on her lower back, "honey you're okay, it's going to be okay."

"Robin get me to a hospital," she gritted her teeth, pretending to be in pain and feeling extremely guilty for causing the worried look on Emma and Henry's faces.

"Arghhhh," she cried, her hands grasping the fake bump as she elbowed him, really needing to get out of this situation.

"Come on," he moved her forward, turning to Emma, "thanks, I hope you enjoy the rest of your meal, sorry about this."

"No problem," Emma waved, watching them go with a rather bewildered expression written on her face, "well, that was something wasn't it kid." She chuckled as they sat back down in their booth.

As soon as they were out of the restaurant, Regina pulled the fake stomach out from under her dress and literally hurled it across the street before taking the dress off also, revealing her skirt and shirt which had been hidden under it, "that was horrible," she shuddered, rubbing her hands across her face.

"I thought you did good," he complemented.

"I think we need to go back in there and see if it worked," she whispered, thanking god that that part of their plan was over.

"Do you think they'll see us in our booth though?"

"No," she shook her head, "I noticed that the sheet of glass was only one way glass."

"Okay, come on then," they shuffled back in and slipped into their booth discreetly, hoping that no one had noticed, Regina was quite glad to be back in because she really wanted to eat more of her lasagna, not that it was as good as homemade. She watched as Emma and Henry laugh with each other, suddenly though he reached over to grab the sauce and Emma's drink spilt, causing Regina to gasp and shake her head, "no, no. Fuck no!"

"Regina?"

"They spilt it."

"Seriously?"

"Oh god, what do we do?"

"I have no idea," Robin groaned, burying his head in his hands as they watched a waiter mop up the mess before leaving them to it.

What the hell were they supposed to do now? She knew she should have brought more than two vials of the potion and that something like that would happen, why hadn't she listened to her own subconscious? She saw Henry begin to drink his drink, finishing the whole thing. There was a brief moment where he was completely still and un-moving, before his head shot round and he jumped out of his seat, "does he…"

"I think so," Regina whispered, standing from her booth and moving down the small set of stairs separating the two compartments, "Henry?"

He whipped around and stared at her, a massive smile coming onto his face, "mom!" He literally catapulted himself into her arms and she hugged him just as tight, feeling a tear run down her cheek as she held her son close for the first time in a year. She had missed him so much, every moment of every day something had been missing and it had been him, her baby boy. "Mom? Is it really you?"

"Yes, I'm here," she laughed, kissing the side of his head as she closed her eyes again and tightened her grip, nothing was going to break them apart again. "I missed you so much sweetheart!"

"I missed you too," he looked up at her casting her one of his lopsided smiles which made her cry more as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you mom."

She saw Emma literally storming over to them, she looked a mixture of confused and absolutely fuming, "who the hell are you and why is my son calling you mom?!"


	18. Home again

_"Yes, I'm here," she laughed, kissing the side of his head as she closed her eyes again and tightened her grip, nothing was going to break them apart again. "I missed you so much sweetheart!"_

 _"I missed you too," he looked up at her casting her one of his lopsided smiles which made her cry more as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you mom."_

 _She saw Emma literally storming over to them, she looked a mixture of confused and absolutely fuming, "who the hell are you and why is my son calling you mom?"_

Regina looked at Emma and swallowed heavily, still not letting go of Henry, she would have to literally pry him away from her at this stage, she had just got her son back and there was not a chance she was letting go of him any time soon. What was she supposed to tell Emma though, she didn't know who she was, didn't remember, not like Henry did, this posed a massive issue when it came to getting her to go with them to the enchanted forest. She wasn't just going to jump through a portal was she, it wasn't going to happen. "Regina Mills," she nodded, "we've come a long way to find you Emma Swan."

"Kid, come here," Emma beckoned as she side eyed Regina and Robin, "Henry, come here."

"No ma! I remember, I remember everything," he excused, looking up at Regina with a wide smile, "mom, she found us," he hugged her tighter and that was when she saw Emma reach out and frantically pull him towards her.

"Henry, stop it! You don't know this woman."

"I do! She's my mom!"

"I'm your mom!" Emma yelled, looking around, Regina guessed it was because she knew that everyone in the restaurant was staring at them. She really wasn't surprised that they were, if she had been a customer and something like this were happening she would have most certainly been listening and watching to see what was going to happen next.

"You both are! You just don't remember, that's what the curse did, it gave us new memories, it made us forget about our family, forget about Regina and grandma and grandpa. But now I remember and everything is going to be okay," Henry beamed, "we can all be together again, mom where is everyone, what happened to Storybrooke, to our house?"

"Storybrooke doesn't exist anymore," she stated solemnly, "we came from the Enchanted Forest because we need Emma's help with something, we need the saviour."

"We're gonna go to the Enchanted Forest?!" Henry asked excitedly as he looked from Regina to Emma who was still complete baffled and Regina had to admit she looked somewhat scared, as though she was going to pick up Henry and run off with him, after calling the police and having her and Robin shoved in jail for attempted kidnap. "That is so cool!" The boy then realised that Robin was stood by Regina with his arm around her, a cheeky grin came onto his face as he looked at his mom, "hi! I'm Henry Mills."

"Robin Hood," Robin nodded, shaking Henry's hand and causing Regina to laugh at the whole situation, especially the look on her son's face when he heard who Robin was.

"The actual Robin Hood?!"

"Yes," Robin chuckled, "I see you've heard of me."

"Yeah! Of course, I have, who hasn't heard of Robin Hood?!"

Regina met Emma's eyes willing her to remember but knowing that there was no way that she would, not without a potion. The blonde looked at her son and shook her head, "Henry, is this a practical joke? Because if it is, you totally got me kid."

"No it…"

"Yes!" Regina rushed, cutting her son off, this was the only way they were getting out of this, because there was not a chance that Emma was going to believe that they were fairy-tale characters from another realm, "you got us," she chuckled.

"Mom," Henry furrowed his eyebrows as he squinted at her, she just gave him that look that he knew meant go with her and he nodded.

"I'm Henry's… drama teacher," she lied, "this is part of a project, sorry for scaring you," she chuckled awkwardly playing with her hair, "I kinda got stuck in my role a little."

Henry laughed and she knew he was going along with her plan, "ma, haven't you heard me talk about Miss Mills before?" he scoffed rolling his eyes in a way that reminded Regina so much of herself. She just hoped that this would work, they really should be getting back to the Enchanted Forest before anything happened with Zelena, the last thing they wanted was her finding Snow and the baby before they managed to get Emma back.

"Can't say I have kid, I didn't know you were so good at drama," she stated squarely, her eyes meeting Regina's, "I fell for it and was beginning to think that you were insane and somehow corrupted my kid."

"Heavens no," Regina shook her head, "Miss Swan, it was nice to meet you."

Henry frowned, "where are you going?"

"I don't want to keep you and your mother Henry."

"But…" he moved closer so he could whisper in her ear, "I thought we were going to the Enchanted Forest."

"We are," she smiled, "meet us in central park," she breathed, making sure that Emma couldn't hear her, "eight o'clock?"

"Okay," he nodded, "bye Miss Mills," he pulled back, "see you at school."

"Goodbye Henry, Emma."

"Bye," she waved as Regina and Robin began to walk out of the restaurant, just catching her last couple of words to Henry," well, that isn't something you have happen everyday."

"Nope, it isn't."

* * *

Regina had collected some things that they might need from this world to take back to the Enchanted Forest with her, per the requests of some of the people living within her castle walls, the people who had been in Storybrooke previously. She stood with Robin in the middle of central park waiting for Henry and Emma to show up, she just hoped that he managed to persuade her to go with him.

Once they got there they weren't hanging around, she was going to activate the magic bean and literally drag Emma into the portal with them, there was no point trying to explain it to her, they had already been away from the Enchanted Forest long enough and every second that they were away they were leaving the people back there at risk and without some sort of magical protection, something they would most certainly need if Zelena tried something.

She had been pacing but Robin had stopped her, reaching out and pulling her towards him, telling her that she needed to calm down and stop worrying herself so much, but that's what she did, she was a worrier so she was bound to be worrying about this, it was massive and if their plan failed there was no second chance, no do over, they could be lost forever, either trapped in the land without magic or back where they started in the Enchanted Forest without the saviour they needed. It had to go right, everyone was depending on them.

"They're coming," Robin stated and she turned to look in the direction he was and spotting both Emma and her son walking towards them.

"Henry, why'd you dragging me out here? We could be at home playing Xbox," the blonde complained her hand holding onto Henry's as they made their way deeper into the park.

"Yeah, but ma, Miss Mills said that too much looking at screens corrupts us," he grinned and Regina noticed that he had spotted her and was probably only saying it to appease her, "it gives you square eyes," he chuckled.

"God, do you want Miss Mills to be your mother?" Emma joked, "because I could talk to her about adopting you and taking you off my hands if you'd like."

"Really?!" Henry stated excitedly before laughing and nudging his mother, "you have no idea how ironic that is." They stopped close to them and Regina nodded at Robin.

"Now, throw the bean," he did as she said, throwing the bean and causing a portal to open, she took his hand and grabbed Emma's arm.

"Hey! What the hell lady!" Emma protested, trying to escape her grasp, but there was no way that Regina was letting her go, this was going to work and Emma Swan wasn't going to be stopping her plan, she couldn't.

"Henry, hold on and think of the Enchanted Forest okay?"

"Yeah!" he nodded, with a sharp tug Regina managed to pull Emma into the portal and all four of them fell through it.

They landed with a thud on the forest floor, Regina on top of Robin and Henry on top of Emma as they all groaned. "I'm so sorry," Regina stated as she rolled off her lover and rubbed his chest gently, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I could break your fall," he spluttered sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Mom," she felt little arms wrap around her from behind and turned to pull him to her.

"Hello my little prince, are you okay?" She asked stroking his cheek gently.

"Yeah we're in the Enchanted Forest!" He laughed hugging her once more before standing up and looking around, "it looks greener."

"As long as you just mean the trees and not my sister then that's okay," Regina joked half seriously.

"Sister?"

"I'll tell you later, but right now we need to get back to the castle, it isn't safe to roam in the woods and for all we know Zelena's monkeys could have seen the beams of the portal," she worried bending down and shaking Emma to wake her. "Come on sleepy head we've got to hurry," when she didn't wake up Regina shook her head and summoned a pale of cold water and dropped the liquid on top of her causing her to startle awake with a yelp as she looked around frantically, "what's happening?" She asked.

"You must have passed out due to the portal," Regina shrugged as she looked at the blonde.

"Regina?!" Emma took her by surprise when she shot up and hugged her. Regina's eyes went wide, what was happening? Did she remember her? Surely not, there was no way that she could just remember without any type of potion or spell.

Awkwardly she hugged her back, "Emma are you okay?" She asked as the woman pulled back and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who are you? Why am I here? What's going on?" The blonde panicked.

Well if that wasn't the strangest thing she had ever seen, it was almost as though for the first few moments of consciousness she had remember but after that it had slipped away, resulting in her falling back to her curse alter ego. "Emma you don't remember me?" She questioned gesturing for Henry to come over and assist her she knew that he was probably the only one that Emma did remember.

"You're Henry's teacher right?"

"No," she shook her head, now that they were here she wasn't going to keep up that lie, she was going to go with the truth because there was no way for Emma to escape and run away from her, she didn't know this land, she would have no idea how to survive on her own. "No, I'm Henry's mother, well his adopted mother," she shrugged, "the reason you don't remember me is because I stole your memories and replaced them when myself and the rest of your family were cursed to return to this land. Your mother and father have been missing you terribly, just as I have Henry," she smiled sadly as her son hugged her, burying his face against her arm.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

"This is insane, you are insane, get away from my son," she reached out for Henry but he pulled back still holding onto Regina, "Henry come away from that woman," she warned.

"Ma, we're in a different realm, how can you not believe Regina?" He scoffed with a little eye roll that Regina knew he definitely inherited from her.

"Because she is a crazy person! They have abducted us Henry!" Emma shouted.

"You always were melodramatic, just like your mother," Regina tutted as she looked at the blonde woman flounce about, "now let's get back to the castle, we aren't too far away."

"Ma, we have to go with them," Henry begged, tugging on her arm. Regina watched as he did and she could see the expression on Emma's face flicker somewhat.

"God, if we get killed kid I'm blaming you," Emma huffed following as Robin and Regina smiled proudly and headed off towards the castle, Henry ran up and grabbed Regina's hand, swinging it as they walked.

"I'm glad you found me mom," he grinned cheerily, his teeth showing as he rested his head on her arm and Emma hurried to catch up with them, "where are grandma and grandpa?" he asked.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, to be honest she could do with them to help with the Emma situation but it was still too risky for them to come back to the castle and risk Zelena finding out where they were, "they're somewhere safe for the time being."

* * *

When they reached the castle Henry's eyes went wide and Regina saw the look on Emma's face, she was in shock, that was clear as day, she thought they had been lying about everything, clearly though she now realised that strangely they had been truthful. Regina used her magic to slip the protection spell and immediately heard yelling, "it's the Queen! She's returned with the princess!" There were massive cheers and Regina rose an eyebrow as she turned back and resealed the protection spell.

"Stay close," she breathed taking Henry's hand as they headed for the entrance, "Zelena will have sensed the shift in magic, she'll be watching."

"She's always watching," Robin scoffed moving a little in front of her.

"Hang on a minute, what's going on?" Emma asked, baffled.

"We'll tell you when we find you some rooms," Regina smiled pushing the door to the castle open, for the first time she was completely happy with what she had in life, sure they had the problem of Zelena, but she finally had her family, both her sons and Robin, under one roof, speaking of.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A little body crashed into her legs, his arms wrapping tightly around her as he hugged her.

"Hello baby," she laughed, lifting him off the ground and bopping his nose before passing him to Robin.

"I missed you," Roland stated, one hand still holding onto Regina.

Henry frowned and Regina caught on, "Henry, meet Robin's son Roland, Roland this is my son Henry," she introduced.

"Hi Roland," Henry waved, Roland however, being as shy as he was with strangers, cuddled into his father and watched Henry cautiously, "do you have any cool toys?" the older boy asked, Regina could see that he was tying to bring him out of his shyness and get him to open up which was really cute and she was so happy that her eldest had been so accepting of this situation, it had gone from being just him and her for years upon years to there suddenly being this massive family and now there were two more additions that were, in Regina's eyes, more important than the others.

"I have a monkey that mommy Gina gave me," he whispered, his fingers playing with the green scarf that was wrapped around Robin's neck.

"Do you wanna show him to me sometime?"

"Yes," Roland nodded and Regina smiled as she ran her fingers gently through his curls before turning back to Henry and Emma who still looked completely spaced out by what she was witnessing.

"How about a tour?" Regina proposed seeing Henry's eyes light up and Emma face void of any opinion, she had a feeling that this was going to take longer than she first thought, if Emma had managed to drink the drink she would have remembered now and everything would have been fine, but no, she hadn't and now they had to work on feeding her memory before Regina had chance to make a new memory potion.

* * *

Later that night Robin and Regina retired to their room after staying up way past Henry and Roland's bedtimes. Henry had sat close to her all evening, not leaving her side for a moment, his head resting on her shoulder and she had been very reluctant to say goodnight, but it had been a long day and she knew that they would be having yet another one tomorrow, so she had stated that it was time to sleep. Henry was sharing a room with Roland as they had bonded better than she could have hoped for in the short time they had been together, she had told them both a story, checked on Emma and then left to her own chambers.

Regina snuggled into Robin as she smiled up at him, her arm wrapped around his chest as she let out a contented sigh.

"Happy?" He asked his fingers playing with her hair whilst his other hand skimmed up and down the back of her silk nightdress.

"Blissfully so," she nodded, loving having Robin all gorgeous and shirtless in their bed. She ran her fingers through the slight scattering of blonde chest hair, stroking across his nipples and carrying on down to his abs where she just traced the defined outline of each one before moving back up again. "I just hope that we will be able to figure all this out and that everything will go according to plan from now on."

"Me too, and it will," he grinned, kissing her lips as he pulled her tighter against him, hugging her, "I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

Little did they know, Emma not remembering who she was, was only the start of their problems.


	19. Stolen

**Hi guys! It's been an embarrassingly long time since I updated this, but we'll be coming close to the end of this story. I gained my muse back. So here's an update, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Regina managed to make a replica of the memory potion she had given Henry, she'd been in her vault for ages, trying to make sure that she had the correct balance of ingredients. After around eight hours the potion was finally glowing the blue colour that it was supposed to. With a relived sigh, she poured the liquid into a vile and moved towards the exit. She could hear laughing outside and furrowed her eyebrows before pushing the door open to reveal Roland and Henry playing in the library.

"Well, if it isn't my two favourite boys," she grinned, catching Roland's attention as he came hurtling towards her, wrapping his tiny arms around her legs. "Hello sweetheart."

"You've been in there forever; Henry and I have been waiting for you! And daddy too."

"I'm sorry darling, I've just been very busy," she sighed, glancing up at Henry who was watching them.

"Did you manage to make the potion for Ma? She's freaking out and really needs her memories back."

"I think I got it right, Emma just needs to take the potion. Although I have a feeling that your mother won't be wanting to take this willingly. She probably still thinks that we are all crazy and this is just some elaborate plot."

"Okay, so how do we get her to drink it then?" Henry asked curiously as they headed out of the library and down the corridor. Regina knew exactly where she was leading them and the two boys followed along after her.

"I think I have a plan for that," Regina quipped, making her way towards the kitchens which were located on the ground floor.

"Are we going to steal cookies from Granny?" Roland giggled, "Henry, daddy and I sometimes sneak into the kitchen to take cookies! I'd never had cookies before, but Granny brought them with her from Storybook."

"Storybrooke," Henry chuckled.

"You and your daddy are very naughty and cheeky," Regina tutted, "I'll be having words with him about that," she was partly joking, but on the other hand it wasn't setting a very good example to Roland for him to be encouraging stealing. Even if they were just pinching cookies, she didn't want Roland thinking that it was okay to just take whatever he wanted to. "Okay Henry, what is your mother's favourite drink?" Regina asked as she peered into the cupboards, trying to find out where on earth Granny stored everything.

"Diet Coke," he shrugged.

Regina stopped looking and turned to glance at him, they certainly didn't have that in the castle cupboards, she could probably just about manage some kind of herbal tea, but Diet Coke was pushing it. "Please tell me that isn't all that you've been drinking for the past year," she sighed, she should have known that the woman would have been ruining all the effort she put into making sure that Henry led a healthy lifestyle and balanced sweet treats with nutritious snacks.

"Nope, don't worry mom, I drank Dr Pepper as well," he grinned in a way that told her that he was teasing her.

"Very funny. What is a drink that she likes that we could potentially have?" she questioned, taking several different types of tea out of the cupboard.

"Coffee? Or hot chocolate."

"That we do have," Regina grinned as she took some of the cocoa she saved for special occasions out of the draw and beginning to make the drink as her boys went off in search of cookies or other treats. Once the drink was ready she took the vile out of her pocket and shook her head, "here goes nothing." She emptied the contents of the tiny glass bottle into the drink and mixed it gently with the spoon. "Henry, save one of those for Emma, it might entice her to drink this," she instructed.

He brought one over and placed it on a plate, "here you go mom," he smiled.

"Thank you, now I need you to take this to your mother, I think she's more likely to accept it from you."

"I agree," Henry nodded.

They were about to leave the kitchens when a loud noise sounded from above, she felt Roland wrap his arms around her legs and bury his face against her, "what was that?" he whispered, Regina was asking herself the exact same question. She had no clue what that noise was and that was extremely worrying.

"I don't know my darling," she replied, keeping her voice low and moving away from the steps, heading towards the secret passage into her Vault. She opened the door and ushered her boys inside, "now, I want the two of you to stay in here okay, follow the path until you reach my vault, you'll be safe there."

"Mom, you're coming with us, right?"

"I have to go find out what that was, but I need to make sure that you're safe before I do. Henry, look after Roland," Regina instructed before leaving them and closing the secret door. She was confident that they would be safe as long as they stayed inside her vault, nothing would happen to them there, no one could open any of the entry ways from the outside except her. She'd bound it with a different type of magic after finding that Zelena had been able to unlock her vault when it was sealed with blood magic.

Carefully she inched her way up the stairs, listening out for any tell-tale signs which might let her know what was going on. She heard a scream and all her caution was thrown to the wind as she raced up the stairs, pushing the door open to find Snow and Charming stood in the grand entrance hall, holding only a baby blanket. "Where's your son?" Regina asked as she rushed over to them.

"She took him Regina," Snow replied, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"How? How is that possible? You were at the Summer Palace, I made sure that she couldn't find you, I made you untraceable whilst you were there. It doesn't make sense," she looked at the devastated parents and watched as they glanced at each other and she realised exactly what had happened, "you blundering fools!" Regina screeched, "why on earth would you try and leave that place when I told you it was the only place I could keep you away from Zelena?! The only place that I could possibly keep your son safe? What is wrong with you people that you can't listen to me and do what I say for one cotton picking minute!"

"Regina stop it!" Robin scolded, pulling her back from them.

"They were stupid. You were both stupid!" she growled.

"Regina, they just had their son taken from them, show some compassion!"

"There isn't time for compassion, we need to find my sister and we need to find her now! Your little boy is in serious danger and we have no clue what that insane woman is actually wanting to do with him. She obviously has some use for him, she wouldn't just take him to make you two miserable, its me she has the problem with, not you. If she was wanting to screw with my emotions she would have taken one of my own children. Your baby must have been of some significance."

"Regina, we need to find him, please. I can't lose another child before I've even gotten the chance to be a proper mother."

"Speaking of children, we need to go and bring back the memories of your other one. We're going to need her for this. She is vital and as far as I have seen before her magic is strong."

Snow's crying stopped as she looked up at Regina in shock, almost as though she thought she might have heard her wrong, "Emma is here?" she gasped, her jaw dropping as she stared in a trance.

"Yes, Robin and I went to retrieve Emma and Henry from New York on the same day I sent the two of you into the Summer Palace," Regina confessed as she took a deep breath. She needed to do something, she couldn't just leave their child with Zelena, it was much too dangerous, she was going to have to go after her sister, even if she had to do it alone.

"She took my sword, I couldn't stop her. What are we going to do about our son?" Charming asked.

She glanced at him for the first time since she had come up the stairs and discovered them, he was still as annoying as always, maybe he could try coming up with a solid plan for once instead of relying on her brilliant mind. "Don't worry, we'll get him back, I know we will. I need to go to my vault and get something. You should go see Emma," Regina instructed. The couple simply nodded at her before walking off towards the main staircase. "Robin, go with them and I'll meet you all there."

"Okay," he nodded, squeezing her hand reassuringly, "do you have a plan?" he whispered.

"I do," Regina confirmed.

"Is it a safe one?"

"I'm not sure that anything we do is safe," she murmured, "take them to their daughter and please stop them from doing anything stupid."

"Don't even think about leaving this castle without me."

"I won't don't worry." On that note, she scurried off to her vault where she knew that her boys were hiding, she pushed the stone in the library and descended down through tunnels into the area below. "Roland, Henry?"

"We're here mom," Henry called out, standing up from where they were seated on one of her comfy chairs, "what was going on?"

"It was your grandparents," she stated, "Henry, I need you to take Roland and go to Emma's room, Robin should be there already. You need to make sure that your mother drinks that," she pointed to the hot chocolate and picked it up, using her magic to reheat it.

"Where are you going?" Roland asked, looking up at her with an extremely worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry about me sweet boy," she hummed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I'll be just fine. You need to stay with Henry and go to daddy, okay."

"Mom, where are you going?" Henry repeated the younger boy's question, his eyes narrowed as he stared at her.

"It doesn't matter, all that matter is that the two of you are okay, now go, before that hot chocolate gets cold again, we need it to be warm enough for Emma to actually want to drink it." She ushered her boys upstairs and made sure that they were gone before heading back down and taking a deep breath, she could do this, she just had to concentrate and remain focused. In a plume of purple smoke, she disappeared, going against her promise to Robin and heading to Zelena's castle.

When she arrived, she glanced around the empty halls, she knew it was risky being here, but hopefully she could make some kind of bargain with Zelena, give her something else in return for Snow's baby. There wasn't a sign of anyone and that put her on edge, she had been almost certain that there would have been guards roaming the corridors, but the distinct lack of security was causing her concern. Silently she made her way down through winding halls, but still there was no one to be seen, not a soul in sight. Could Zelena have taken him elsewhere? If she wasn't here, then where the hell was she?

Regina was just about to try somewhere else when she heard a baby crying, her eyes widened as she picked up the pace, racing to the other end of the corridor and stopping at the room where the noise was emanating from. The door was propped open and through it she could see a baby lying in a crib. It was too easy, it had to be some kind of trap, she wasn't stupid and neither was her sister. There was no chance that Zelena would just allow someone to break in a take the child after working so hard to get him in the first place.

Regina shook her head, if she went in there she would most likely be playing directly into Zelena's hands, but she didn't seem to have any other option. It was either go in there and retrieve Snow's son, her god son, in the process making sure that she could at least know what was going on and if he was safe. Or she could leave and have no idea what the wicked woman might be doing to the innocent babe. Her heart wouldn't let her leave.

Closing her eyes, she pushed the door open and moved over to console the wailing child. She scooped him up out of his crib and rocked him gently, humming a soft lullaby to him in hopes that maybe he might stop crying. "Its okay darling boy, everything is going to be okay," she whispered, leaning down to press a kiss against his forehead. The action stopped his sobs and his eyes opened to look at her as his tiny little hand wrapped around her hair. "I've got you, its all going to be okay."

"Is it?" Zelena's voice met her ears, just as she had been expecting it to. She had known this was a trap and of course she had been right. Regina turned to look at her sister, taking in the smug smile plastered onto her face. "So glad you came to join the party, dear sister," she cackled, pushing Rumple into the middle of the room, making him fall on the floor, the black cuff on his wrist being the first thing Regina noticed.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but you need to let Snow's child go, you don't need him."

"Oh, but you're so wrong. I do need him," she quipped, waving David's sword in the air in an almost theatrical way.

"You're delusional," Regina spat, holding the baby closer, "he's a small child, what could you possibly need him for?"

"The same thing I need you for, and him, and this," she glanced at the sword in her hand, before looking back up and meeting Regina's eyes. "I'm going to get everything I ever wanted and your soft spot for children managed to get you into this mess."

"Why would you want to harm him?!" the brunette yelled, "as far as I'm aware Snow and Charming have done nothing to wrong you."

"Ah, no, I don't believe they have, you on the other hand, dearest sister. You wronged me and I will get my revenge."

"Wronged you? I don't even know you," Regina huffed, stroking her fingers through what little hair the baby in her arms had. She tried to manifest herself away from the castle using her magic, but something was blocking it, stopping her from using her powers and forcing her to stay where she was. She came to the realisation that Zelena had managed to freeze her to the spot in order to make sure that she wasn't able to leave.

"That may be, but you still took my life, you stole everything from me! I should have had what you did."

"Zelena, you know that I had no say in what happened. I wasn't even born when our mother did what she did! I didn't even know about your green ass!"

"None of that matters anymore. I'm getting exactly what I need now," she cackled.

"I don't know what you're plan is, but please don't harm an innocent child. Zelena, please."

"I need him Regina, just like I need you. You're all the answer to my happy ending. The answer to going back in time and changing it all."


End file.
